See You Soon: The Full Story
by safariwriter
Summary: Edward Cullen: A wanted man by the FBI, Bella Swan: Daughter of the Police Chief who is able to catch Cullen. Just one look and one statement leads to a night neither will ever be able to forget... This is a continuation of my one shot See You Soon.
1. The Meeting

**A/N-** Alright everyone. So this first chapter is the same as the one shot. I'll post the second chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning. Like I promised everyone in the one-shot, I have officially made this one-shot a true multi-chapter story. I don't know how quick the chapters will be coming out right now, but they will be coming out. So ya, enjoy and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. This disclaimer runs for the rest of the chapter even though I don't post it in the other chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Another day in Forks, another boring day in Forks actually. There is nothing to do in this town at all. Angela, my best friend, is at work. So what's a girl to do? Sure, I could go down to Newton's Sporting Good and take an extra shift, or I could go visit my father at work. Neither sounded like good options, but visiting Charlie then taking the rest of the day to myself sounded a hell of a lot better than putting up with Mike's corny flirting.

So, I made lunch for Charlie before picking up my purse and jacket and heading out of the house. Throwing everything in the passenger seat of my old, mostly faithful truck, I headed towards the station. Just like the rest of the town, the police station was quiet with Charlie's cruiser and a few other cars lingering in the parking lot. I recognized the other cars quickly as Charlie's deputy's cars. Just as I parked next to Charlie's cruisers, the two deputies walked out laughing.

"Hey Bella!" Dave called.

"Hey guys."

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Delivering lunch." I said, holding up the brown bag.

"Charlie's a lucky guy to have you as a daughter." Dave said. "I swear, we fight over the left over's he brings in."

"I'll make even more then." I laughed. "Why are you guys so happy anyway?"

"We finally had some action!" Chris said. He was the youngest in the force and everyone knew he was quickly growing bored of the non-exciting like of a Forks policeman.

"What happened?"

"Your dad pulled over a guy for speeding. It turned out to be Edward Cullen, that guy going around robbing banks, ATM's, and any other place that has enough money." Chris explained. "So he can outrun the feds, but it seems no one can outrun your dad."

"Apparently not." I said.

"Alright, well your dad has us on duty right now. We'll see you later, Bella."

"Bye guys." I said with a slight laugh. I shook my head at their excitement and walked into the station. Claire was sitting at her desk and smiled at me as I walked back to where my dad's office was.

"Hi Dad." I said as I walked over, dropping the bag down in front of him.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said, leaning back in his chair. "What did you bring me today?"

"Tri-tip sandwich." I said simply.

As Charlie pulled out the simple lunch I had made him, my eyes scanned the office and almost immediately fell on the bronze haired man sitting in the back corner of the farthest cell. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted slightly back, causing a few locks of his bronze hair to fall into his face. He was wearing a nice button up blue shirt and a dark pair of jeans. He really didn't look that menacing, but I guess no bank robber probably did. I looked back up at his face and noticed he was looking straight at me, a slight smirk curving his lips upward. A shiver immediately ran down my spine so I turned my attention back to Charlie.

"That's Edward Cullen, bank robber extraordinaire." Charlie said.

"So I've heard. I ran into Dave and Chris as I was coming in. Chris was really excited."

"Not surprising. That boy needs to calm down though. This never happens in Forks."

"When does anything exciting ever happen?"

"True." Charlie sighed. "So, are you going to go get some extra hours or you going to head home?"

"Head home probably." I sighed. "What do you want for dinner anyway?"

"Anything you make is better than the pizza and take out I was surviving on before you came." Charlie said. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Thanks, you've been a great help." I sighed. "What time are you coming home?"

"I have to wait for the Feds to get here. They said they'd be here around 5, but who knows. They could be here earlier or later. Apparently us lowly police officers don't matter too much, even when we have one of their most wanted."

"They'll probably get lost." I said. "No one knows how to get here partially cause no one knows we're here."

"And lets keep it that way." Charlie said.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tonight then." I said, standing up and throwing away some of the trash from Charlie's lunch.

"See you then kiddo." Charlie said between bites.

Before leaving, my eyes slid over to Edward one more time. He was still watching me and still smirking as though he knew one of life's greatest secrets. As I turned to leave I thought I saw him mouth "see you soon" but there's no way Edward would be getting out and no way I would be seeing him soon…

Edward POV

I watched as the old police chief's daughter walked out of the station gripping her purse to her shoulder and swinging her car keys. Her hair had fallen around her face as she turned to leave, covering that innocent face of hers.

I had heard someone come in and start talking to the police chief, but at first I thought it was just one of the moronic deputies the old guy had working here. It wasn't until I felt her eyes on me that I decided to see who exactly had graced us with their presence. At first I thought it was just another plain, small town girl, but when I actually looked at her, I realized she wasn't just another girl. Her hair was a deep brown, and her eyes were brown with flecks of gold in them that shown in the shitty lighting of the office. I realized she hadn't noticed I was looking at her, but when our eyes met, I couldn't help but smirk. Her face just shown with innocence, an innocence I couldn't wait to get my hands on. I watched her the whole time she talked with the old man. She must have been his daughter, the way they were so casual around one another. As she got up to leave, I watched her glance back at me once more. I mouth 'see you soon' and the blush that lit up her face let me know she had indeed seen it and understood.

"What are you smirking at Cullen?" Chief asked.

"Doesn't concern you, old man." I replied.

"Just get ready, I'm sure the feds will be here soon."

"Then we can have an even bigger party!" I knew my sarcasm was wearing the old man thin, but it was so hard not to bother him. He scowled at me and turned back to the paperwork on his desk, ignoring me, and thinking I was all nice and secure in this shit hole that was a cell. Little did he know how wrong he really was.

When I had seen his cruiser's flashing lights and pulled over, I quickly texted my brother, Emmett, to let him know the situation. If he didn't hear back from me in twenty minutes, he knew what to do. And that was already thirty minutes ago. So, unless the black suited lazy ass Feds finally decided to show up within the next ten minutes, I'll be long gone once more. So, I closed my eyes, rested my head on the cell wall, and waited for my rescue.

Not ten minutes later, I heard the ancient woman in the front greet someone who had just walked in. Their voices were muffled, but I instantly recognized my brother and best friend's voices through the wall. I couldn't help it, I smiled knowing I'd be out of this hell hole in only a minute and a half.

"Can I help you?" Old Chief Swan asked.

"Yes, we're here to pick up Edward Cullen." Emmett, I mean Officer McCarty said. In times like this, we took our alias names. "We have a nice cold holding cell with his name on it in Seattle."

"Can I see your badges?"

Ah, smart move chief… but not smart enough…

"Of course." Emmett. Both he and Jasper, who had apparently joined Emmett instead of Rosalie or my sister Alice, pulled out our nicely made fake badges. Actually, they were real, picked up a few Feds we had been lucky enough to encounter in the past. A few name changes and we have official looking badges.

"Alright, let me go get him." Charlie said. He got up and pulled the keys for my cell. I staid where I was, acting like the good little criminal. "Get up Cullen, I get to wash my hands clean of you now."

"Aw, and here I was enjoying our time together." I said with a frown.

"Just get up." Charlie said. He threw slapped the handcuffs on my wrist once more before handing me off to Emmett.

"Aw shit, I forgot my own set of cuffs. Can we keep those keys and we'll of course get you a new set."

"Sure thing guys. It's not like we have too many arrests here anyway." Charlie said, handing over the keys to my freedom to my brother.

"Well thanks much, Chief Swan. We'll make sure this fucker gets what's coming to him." Emmett said. He grabbed my arm, and none too lightly, before hauling me out.

"My car." I mumbled.

"Aw fuck." Emmett muttered. "Jasper, go get his car from the nice police chief. We'll meet you at the house."

Emmett shoved me into the car got in the driver side before tearing out of the parking lot. At least we still looked official since we passed two more cops on the way to our vacation house. We liked to have a place to relax and not worry about the cops when we weren't planning any robberies or heists. So, my parents graciously bought us a nice secluded house in the middle of the forest. We're not even sure if the people around us knew we were there.

"Why didn't you have your fake ID on you?" Emmett asked.

"Forgot it." I shrugged.

"Rosalie's pissed beyond belief and Alice is… well she's Alice."

"I'm sure." I muttered.

"Rosie also wants to be gone in the morning. Alice said to give us an extra day for some reason, but no matter how much Rose yells out her, she won't tell."

Ah yes, my sister and her psychic abilities. That's how we knew when and where to get a job done. She'd let us know everything, sometimes down to the second. It was one of the reasons we had been so successful.

"You have something planned don't you?" Emmett asked.

"You know it." I smiled.

"I'm not going to ask. The less I know, the less trouble I get in with Rosie." Emmett muttered.

"Good plan." I said.

We were at the house only minutes before Jasper arrived home. Rosalie had slapped me, surprise, surprise, and Alice had just smiled and whispered "good luck" in my ear. Jasper threw me my car keys and Emmett uncuffed me before going to find something to eat.

"Hey guys, listen to this." Rosalie said. She turned up the volume on the TV for everyone.

"Earlier today, Edward Cullen, one of the members of the Cullen Gang, was pulled over for speeding. The officer pulling him over, Chief Charles Swan, arrested him when he recognized his name. However, later that morning, two men, both now identified as Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock, two more members of the gang, came in disguised as FBI agents and took custody of Edward. It was not known that this was the case until the real federal agents arrived at the tiny police station. So now it seems as though Edward Cullen has escaped the police once more. If you have any information where any of the five members of the gang are, please call the police. Do not approach them for it is believed they are armed and dangerous…"

"We aren't armed and dangerous at all times." Emmett muttered as he scooped a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Not unless you're a bank." Jasper added.

"Well for now it seems the police chief will be busy all night." Alice said, smiling at me.

"So it would seem." I replied.

Bella POV

I saw the news first. Edward Cullen had escaped thanks to his friends. Almost as soon as the news finished explaining the story, Charlie called me. Of course he wasn't coming home for a bit and he wanted me to stay safe. He gave me the typical lecture of lock all of the doors and windows and don't answer the door. Ending with a "be careful", Charlie hung up so he could deal with the real federal agents who had arrived. I hope they went easy on him since I'm sure any other cop could have made the same mistake.

After rearranging my plans for the night, which was throwing some spaghetti together before a bath instead of grilling some steaks for a sit down dinner with Charlie followed by a quick shower and bed, I quickly got my dinner together. After my simple dinner, I started filling the bathtub with water while I changed from my t-shirt and shorts to my robe. The bath was just what I needed. It was a relaxing way to end a lazy day, a perfect day in my opinion. After soaking in the water till it got cold, I drained the tub, took a quick shower to wash my hair, and then dried off. I slipped my robe back on and mindlessly made my way back to my room.

"And how was your bath?" A velvety voice asked from the corner of my room. I spun around and saw Edward sitting at my desk chair. Once more he was casually relaxed against the chair, his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"What? How did you get in here? What are you doing here?"

"I asked how your bath was, a simple lock really isn't going to keep me out, and I wanted to see you again. You didn't think I wouldn't come through on my promise, now did you?"

That's when I remembered him saying he'd see me again. Ok, maybe I really wasn't imagining it…

"I figured you would have already left town, headed elsewhere to stay ahead of the feds, not come to the house of the chief of the police."

"Ah, but where's the fun in always staying ahead. The feds have always been to slow, that's why they have yet to catch me." Edward smirked. "Plus, I like living my life on the edge."

"Apparently…" I whispered. "I won't call my father or any of the federal agents if you leave now."

"You won't call." He said. "You want me to be here just as much as I want to be here. The problem is, you just don't know why."

"And you do?" I asked.

"You're intrigued." Edward said simply.

"Intrigued by you?"

"That… and where I can take you."

"Really now?" I asked.

"Anyway, if you were going to call daddy dearest, you would have done so already." Edward said. He finally stood up and walked over to me. That's when I noticed that he really had come through my window. He really was a sneaky bastard. Before I knew it, Edward was standing right behind me, creeping his hands around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to pull away. Instead, he just held me closer.

"Showing you exactly who I am." Edward explained. "Satisfying your curiosity." Edward bent his head down and started placing small, open mouth kisses along my collarbone.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"27, but what does it matter?" Edward asked.

"You're just adding me to your rap sheet?" I asked.

"You're not 18?"

"Nope, 17, just turned actually." I replied, trying desperately to act as casual as I could when a wanted criminal was starting to get a reaction out of me.

"A minor note on a much, much, much longer list." Edward mumbled against my skin. "Now, why don't you relax and let me take control."

I don't know if it was the confidence and boldness of his statement or what, but I almost instantly surrendered. He turned me around in his arms and dipped his head down so he was kissing my lips. While I didn't surrender completely immediately, I did find my hands snaking up his shirt and around to the back of his head. My fingers were instantly tangled in his hair as our lips rolled together in a heated kiss.

"I… I don't know why I'm doing this." I whispered. Edward trailed his lips down my neck as his hands went to the tie of my robe.

"Then don't question it." He answered. He slowly pulled the tie on my robe apart, giving me time to protest even though I never did. "You're beautiful, so beautiful."

Edward's hands slid in-between the soft material of my robe and my body, igniting my skin with his own personal fire. His lips reconnected with mine, and this time there was no hesitation on my part. My hands slid down the front of his chest and slowly started unbuttoning the blue material, revealing a god-like chest to my hungry eyes. As soon as his shirt was loose, I worked it down his arms, letting it drop on my floor. Now it was my turn to be confident. I broke the kiss and started to kiss down Edward's chest, making sure I spent time showing special attention to every inch of his skin. A few times I heard him hiss and tug on my hair just a little bit. It wasn't until I tried to snap open the button on his jeans did he stop me.

"Not yet, love." He panted. He quickly maneuvered me back until my knees were hitting my bed. He rolled my robe of my body before pressing me back so I was lying on my bed. Apparently it was now Edward's turn to lavish his attention on me. His hands instantly found my breasts, causing me to let out a loud moan and roll my head back. My eyes closed on their own accord. I let out along moan when he encompassed one of my nipples in his mouth and started rolling it around with his tongue. I really couldn't help the chorus of moans that were coming out of me, especially when Edward switched nipples. My hands groped blindly till I was able to find a belt loop on his jeans and I pulled him even more on top of me.

"Anxious now are we?"

I couldn't even reply. I was so lost in the sensations he had awakened within me that I just nodded and pulled him closer, meeting his lips with mine once more.

"Yes ma'am." He replied when he broke apart. He graced me with one of his crooked smiles, but I was so caught up in everything else, there was no chance for the smile to dazzle me.

Considering I was naked and he only had his chest bare, I started working on his jeans. I slapped his hand away when he tried to stop me. It took a bit of fumbling, but I eventually got the button loose, zipper down, and his jeans off. When I looked down at my work, I only grew wetter when I noticed he had forgone any boxers or anything so his member was standing up for me. Edward chuckled at my reaction, but I instantly quieted him when I gripped his member. I ran my hand up and down a few times, exploring the smooth skin before Edward stopped me. I pouted, but Edward kissed me until I couldn't even smile. Edward slid me back on my bed a bit more before sliding on top of me. Before positioning himself at my entrance, I felt his finger trace my moist folds, spreading my juices even more. He dipped one inside, causing me to cry out, but quickly pulled it out once more. I watched with hooded eyes as he brought his juice soaked fingers to his mouth. He moaned as he sucked them clean, causing me to moan at the sight. Finally, I felt the head of his member at my entrance and I couldn't help but raise my hips up just a bit, letting the head barely enter into me.

"Edward…" I moaned. As Edward groaned at the minimal contact.

"Yes?" He asked casually. How he had the power to seem so… unaffected was beyond me. I could barely create a coherent sentence in my head, let alone say one out loud.

"Please…"

"Please what? I'm not a mind reader, love."

"Just fuck me already." I moaned.

"Your wish is my command." Edward said before he captured my lips at the same time as thrusting into me, causing my to cry out. It had been a while and Edward filled and stretched me to the brink.

"Move." I ordered as soon as I caught my breath. Edward looked at me carefully once more before nodding and pulling out before thrusting back in. I cried out before bringing Edward's lips back to mine. Every time he pulled out, I whimpered at the loss, and every time he thrust in I moaned with the completeness it seems only he could create within me. With each thrust, Edward seemed to go deeper and faster. I didn't even have to beg him to go harder or faster, he just did. I could feel Edward's strokes start to become frantic as my own stomach started to tighten almost painfully. Edward broke our lips apart and started panting into my shoulder. He placed kisses on my neck between pants. I knew Edward was getting close and I felt his hand slip between us and play with the bundle of nerves in my clit.

"Come on Bella, let it go." Edward panted.

"Almost… so close…" I panted. I closed my eyes as I felt the spring in my stomach break and my orgasm wash over me. I don't know how many times I cried out his name or when he called out mine. All I registered were the intense feelings washing threw me and Edward growling something that might have been my name.

After riding out our orgasms, Edward pulled out of me and rolled off to the side. He pulled me into his side and I curled up.

"I have a question." I said, finally breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Edward asked. His eyes were closed and there was a consented smile on his lips.

"Did you come here tonight with the intention to get back at my Dad? Was I only a means to an end?"

"Why would you think that?" Edward asked, frowning slightly.

"He's the first cop to arrest you, the Feds almost had you. Plus, you barely you know me."

"I won't lie, there was the idea at the beginning. When I saw you today, I saw the Chief's little daughter, his precious daughter. But then tonight, coming here, something changed. I don't know what, something just did." Edward said. "There's something about you Bella that wouldn't let me not come tonight. It's like you're my own brand of heroin and I was addicted before I even got a taste."

"Should we add drug charges to your list?" I asked.

"That was in college, love." Edward grinned. He rolled us over so he could get his fix one more time…

oOoOoOo

I vaguely remember Edward getting up sometime in the night and getting dressed before kissing me goodbye. I remember it was a long kiss, a kiss of goodbye, but that's really it. The next morning, I instantly felt as though something was missing. My body was calling out for someone who was no longer there and there was nothing I could do about it. I rolled over to look out my window and noticed the small grouping of wild flowers resting on the windowsill. That was it, no note, no phone number, nothing. I sighed and took the flowers off the window. I dug through my books till I found an old photo album. Flipping through the pages of various flowers, I found the next empty one. I set the flowers in the page and smiled sadly as I let the cover shut, pressing the flowers so I could keep them longer.

"Bella, are you awake?" Charlie called.

"Uh ya Dad, hold on." I replied. I slipped my robe back on and pressed it close. "What's going on?"

"We still haven't found Cullen, but the FBI are sure he's already moved on with the rest of his friends."

"I'm sorry Dad, I know how proud you were of catching him."

"I had him longer than the feds, that's saying something." Charlie grinned. "I'm heading to bed, I'll see you whenever I wake up."

"Alright, goodnight Dad." I said. Charlie nodded and went into his room. It only took about five minutes for his snores to ring through the up stairs area.

I finally got ready for the day, although it took longer than normal since I kept staring out my window trying to figure out exactly where Edward could have gone. I'm not sure what time he left so I really had no clue how far he could have gotten.

In the early afternoon, I was cleaning the kitchen when a knock on the door interrupted me. I opened the door to find a short woman with spiky black hair looking up at me. "Hello." She chirped.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm just here to drop something off." She said. She pulled out a small cardboard box from her purse and handed it to me. "This is for you."

"What?" I asked as I took the small brown box.

"Alright, well… see you later!" She called before she rushed off. She got into a silver Volvo that almost immediately took off as soon as she was in. I stepped back in and opened the box, surprised to find a cell phone and note inside. I put the phone to the side and opened the note.

_Bella_

_I may be used to robbing banks and constantly running from the law, but I could never be comfortable running from you. I may have charges of bank robbery, resisting arrest, theft, and anything else the suits have on my rap sheet, never will you be on it. I will see you soon, no prison, no police chief, no fed can stop that. I'll always need my fix and you're the only one who can help with that._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I set the note down after reading it twice and wiping the few tears that came out. I then picked up the phone and turned it on. The background was of a meadow and it appeared to be completely set up. I looked on the phone book to find the only number programmed in belonged to an EC… Edward Cullen. Continuing to explore the phone I found two text messages, both from EC.

_Our secret… and well, my sisters._

_See you soon_

I took the note and the phone back to my room hiding the note in my desk drawer and placing the phone in one of the pockets in my purse. All I could think about was how soon would soon be…


	2. News From Friends

**A/N**- So I just wanted to say that after this chapter things to get a little steamy, lots of lemons. Just a heads up, there's a reason why I rated this story M. Anyway, as promised, I'm posting the second chapter tonight for those of you who read the one-shot already. So, enjoy!

* * *

I had fallen into a routine after Edward left. I'd go to school and act as though nothing had happened since. Charlie had made me call him when I arrived at school, home, or anywhere else I was planning to go. He had some crazy notion in his head that Edward was going to kidnap me or something in order to get back to him. After all Charlie was 'the first and only policeman to capture a Cullen', or so Charlie kept reminding me. He still was completely naïve about the phone that I always had with me or Edward's little trip before he skipped town. All he knew was occasionally I acted sullen, but he didn't know why and I wasn't about to tell him.

It had already been to weeks since Edward left and I was slowly going insane waiting for anything. I had begun to realize how vague 'soon' really was. Soon could have been the night I was given the phone or it could be next year. I was always hoping it would be the next minute or hour or day, but I was always disappointed and was always forced to wait. I tried looking in the phone for a phone number to call Edward, but the one that was programmed into the phone, the one I had received the text from, had been disconnected. I was beginning to lose faith in him. I didn't want to and I knew his life was dangerous, but I mean… he could have texted again or found some way of contacting me. At this point I just wanted to know whether or not he was alive.

So here I was, standing behind the register at the Newton's store completely bored. I had my calculus book in front of me and I was staring at the busy work problems my teacher had assigned for homework, but my brain was refusing to process any of it. The store was quiet, which was pretty usual for winter, and that didn't help me at all. The Mike was helping his dad in the back so I was left in the front, not like that was such a challenge. Finally a distraction came when the front bells to the store rang. I looked up to see a small woman walking in with a tall man. They were both wearing oversized sunglasses and hats. The man had his collar popped while the woman looked as though she was in some sort of disguise.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes you can." The woman said as she skipped over to the desk. "Ew, calculus, I hated math."

"Unfortunately, in high school you can't get away from it."

"Too true." The girl sighed. "Anyway, I was planning on doing some shopping later and I was hoping you would join me."

"I don't even know you." I said.

"Of course you do! I gave you that phone that's in your back pocket." She giggled.

"What? How did you know?"

"Ya, we can talk about that while we go shopping."

"Ok, you're starting to scare me."

"Look, you want to know why I'm really here? Edward's been moping and just going through the activities of the day. He has no passion anymore. It's annoying Rosalie, which is annoying everyone else. We need to get him out of his funk and you seem to be the answer to that."

"Edward…"

"Yes Edward. You know, tall guy with copperish color hair, green eyes? Ring any bells? I figured they would have."

"I know who you're talking about. I'm just surprised. He was supposed to call…"

"Ya well, apparently the cops got a hold of his old cell line while daddy dearest had him locked away. So he had to get rid of the phone and being the smart ass he is, he forgot to write your number down. We couldn't come back here, and he still definitely can't, so that's why it's taken so long."

"His line was tapped?"

"Are you listening to anything I'm telling you?"

"I'm sorry, but everything is just a little… strange."

"I'm sure. Look, just come shopping with me after your shift. I promise you, in no way will you be disappointed."

"Charlie's expecting me home after work. He makes me call him and all that fun stuff."

"Just a phone call?"

"Uh ya."

"Well, we can get around that. You get off in twenty minutes so why don't you go home and call daddy dearest. Then we'll handle everything else."

"Um, ok?"

"Bella, you need to learn to trust us. You have to trust us in order to survive."

"Survive?"

"Alice, we should get going." The man finally spoke. He was peering out the window every few seconds and looked a little jumpy.

"We have a few minutes left, Jasper, don't worry." Alice said. "I swear, it's like he's still a newbie sometimes. Anyway, we'll explain everything later. Maybe we'll get some dinner as well. Your father's working the night shift, isn't he?"

"He is." I nodded.

"Ya, we'll get dinner too then. All right, well, we'll be seeing you soon. Bye." Alice did a little finger wave before skipping back to Jasper and walking out of the store. I walked up to the large front glass windows, but the two had already disappeared from sight.

"Was someone here, Bella?" Mike asked as he stepped out from the back.

"Some people were browsing, but they didn't buy anything." I said.

"Alright. Hey, did you finish that math homework?"

"No, I'm still working on it."

"Ya, it's a bitch." Mike said. He shook his head and returned to the backroom to finish helping his dad.

oOoOoOo

Thirty minutes after Alice and Jasper had come into the store with a shopping invitation, I was parking my truck in my driveway. I didn't see any other cars parked around the house, so I went inside and called Charlie. He thanked me for the call before hanging up again. After replacing the phone on the cradle, I made my way upstairs, ready for a warm shower. However, that hope was soon dashed when I opened the door to my bedroom. My clothes were thrown all over the place and as I stepped into the room, one of my shirts nearly hit me in the face. I turned to my closet and saw Alice digging through everything.

"Um, excuse me, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but you need new clothes. I mean, some of these things have never even been in fashion, not even for a week!"

"I don't really follow fashion trends."

"Apparently." Alice sighed. "Well it doesn't matter, we're going shopping and all of this crap will be replaced."

"I do like some of my clothes." I said.

"You shouldn't." Alice sighed. "Come on, Jasper should be pulling up soon."

"What about Charlie?"

"Your car will be here and you've already called him. He won't know a thing." Alice assured me.

"Will Edward be there?"

"I doubt it, this area is still too hot for him." Alice sighed. My face fell and I heard her sigh. "Look, we'll try and figure something out and we'll talk about it while shopping."

"Um, ok." I sighed.

"Alrighty then, let's go." Alice smiled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. As we stepped out, Jasper was just pulling up. I slid into the backseat while Alice jumped into the front. As soon as she was settled into her seat, she took Jasper's hand and he brought their conjoined hands up to his mouth to kiss he smaller one.

We drove into Port Angeles, where Jasper dropped us off in front of some of the stores. Alice kissed him good-bye and was out in a flash. I stepped out and looked around. No one from school was here, thankfully. I wouldn't want to answer their questions anyway. Alice pulled me into the first store and started going through the racks. I didn't really know what I should have been looking for so I just let her drag me along. Within a few mintues she had a bunch of clothes thrown in my arms and was pushing me towards the dressing room. We spent most of the time there until Alice knew exactly what to get for me for the rest of the trip. We found a few shirt, one pair of pants, a necklace, and some sandals at the first store. Before I could ask how we were going to pay, Alice had pulled out her credit card and was letting the cashier swipe it. We handed our bags to Jasper before going to the next store, and the next, and the next.

Finally, we were done and ready for dinner. Alice looked up and down the street before deciding on an Italian restaurant. The restaurant was small and was lit by tiny little yellow lights surrounded by plants. Alice pushed me into the bathroom, handed me a new outfit and told me to change. I had quickly realized it was no use fighting her so I did as I was told. When I walked back out, Alice was standing with Jasper in front of the hostess stand. She smiled and nodded her approval as I walked up.

"Ok, we're ready to be seated now." Alice said.

"Right this way." The girl said. We were seated off into the back corner that gave us plenty of privacy. "Your waitress will be Lauren tonight, she should be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Alice chirped. As soon as the woman walked off, Alice turned to me. "So we need to talk about what exactly you and we are getting into?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Edward wasn't planning on coming back here. He was going to have you then leave you, but you snuck into his heart somehow and now he's stuck on you. That's why you got the phone, which by the way I dropped off, and that's why we're here."

"Does Edward know you're here?" I asked.

"Of course not. Edward would have followed whether or not this area was as hot as hell or as cold as the arctic. Rosalie and Emmett are keeping his busy. Anyway, you need to understand a bit about…"

"Hello, my name is Lauren and I'll… Bella?"

Great, now someone from school shows up.

"Hi Lauren."

"I didn't even recognize you. Who are your friends?"

"Just some friends from Arizona who were passing through and decided to drop by."

"O well, what can I get you?"

"A diet coke for me." I said.

"Me too." Alice said.

"A beer, please." Jasper said. Lauren asked for his ID and he slid one out of his wallet for her. She nodded before handing it back and taking our drink orders away.

"So, you did pretty good at lying. I was worried though that lying could be a problem."

"I'm not usually so good." I admitted.

"Well you have a great start then." Alice said. "Anyway, you need to understand, we don't have one house we live in constantly and we tend to be on the road, a lot. Luckily we all like to drive so there's nothing wrong with that. We are on the run and we will most likely always be on the run."

"So where does that leave me?"

Alice paused as Lauren dropped our drinks off and took our orders.

"Good question. It leaves you where you decide it leaves you. If you want to be a part of our family, then there will be a bit of trouble while you're in high school and you're under age, but we'll work something out. If you want nothing to do with us, we'll be gone after this dinner, but know you'll be breaking Edward completely. He'll do as you say, he's loyal, even if it means hurting himself in the process."

I was silent and played with my straw as I thought about it. Alice's eyebrows were knitted in confusion and she was frowning slightly. Jasper was relaxing, but had one hand rubbing his wife's arm. If I joined the family, which I was beginning to see it really was family, I would have to join their on the run lifestyle. If I decided to stay home, live the safe life, then I wouldn't be experiencing life and I knew I'd be as empty as I had been since Edward had left. I looked up when I knew what I had to do. Alice was smiling again and gripping Jasper's hand excitedly.

"I… I want to be a part of your family, I want to be with Edward." I said.

"Great!" Alice said, clapping. Our food came shortly after my decision so we started eating.

"Will I be able to know where you are?"

"Probably not." Jasper finally said. I was startled he started speaking, but quickly hid it. "No offense, but we can't let sensitive information like that leak out."

"It's not that we don't trust you," Alice continued, "but your dad is a cop and if the feds or anyone realize we're connected then they could use you to get to us. We've done enough that if we get caught then we're in prison for a long, long time."

"I understand." I sighed. I played with some of the pasta sauce on my plate. It dawned on me that these past two weeks would be like a lot of weeks to come. I wouldn't know where Edward or any of his family were and he wouldn't be calling all the time.

"Will I be able to know if you guys are alright or not?" I asked.

"Well the news will probably tell you a lot, but yes, we'll let you know." Alice said. "See, you're already sounding like a part of the family. Other than Rose, you'll fit in instantly."

"Rose?"

"Rosalie is my twin sister." Jasper said. "She's married to Emmett, Alice and Edward's brother. She tends to be a little rough around the edges and doesn't warm up to people for quite some time. She had some… issues before meeting Emmett and they've left her guarded. She'll warm up to you eventually, but don't be surprised if he's slightly mean to you at the beginning."

"While Rosalie has trust issues, Emmett doesn't. Emmett will probably deem you his new little sister and take care of you as one. No offense, but I'm more than happy to pass that title on to you. After living with that all my life, I'm ready for his and Edward's focus to be on someone else."

"Big brothers?" I asked.

"You have no idea. Jasper and I hid our relationship from them for a while because we were scared what their reaction would be when they found out."

"And what did they do when they found out?"

"Well it was too late for them to do anything, but I'm sure they lectured Jasper a bit and then they lectured me."

"You just got a lecture?" I asked Jasper.

"To say the least. There were a few threats I wouldn't put past them to keep." Jasper shrugged. "I know the threats are empty though because I'd never hurt Alice."

I smiled at Jasper's answer. It was just so endearing and heartfelt.

"If Edward was a normal guy, how would Charlie react?" Alice asked.

"He would want to meet him almost immediately and he'd probably have at least one gun ready. When one of the guys from school asked me on a date, he came over as Charlie was cleaning his rifle. I swear, the poor boy nearly peed in his pants."

"Who was it?" Alice asked.

"Mike Newton."

"Wait, don't you work at Newton's Sporting Goods?"

"I do and Mike works there, but after seeing Charlie's gun he won't try anything." I assured them. "I think he's about to ask Jessica out actually."

"Ah, high school gossip, I miss that." Alice said.

"I'm guessing you were a gossip queen."

"I was." Alice nodded. "Nothing happened without me knowing. Now, the world is like that, just on a bigger scale."

"Wow."

"Pretty much. So are we done here? Charlie should be getting home soon and you should be home before him."

"Ya, and I should pick up my room too."

"O no you don't. Your old clothes are coming with me to get donated. You have a whole new wardrobe in the back of the car to replace your closet. Plus, if I see something while I'm gone, well, you might be getting some packages in the mail."

"Alice, don't spend so much on me. I really don't need it…"

"I like shopping and the boys claim Rosalie and I have enough so you're giving me an excuse to go shopping for you."

"Jasper?" I looked at him for help, but he just sighed and shook his head. "Fine, but don't go over the top."

"Something you should have realized by now is that everything I do is over the top." Alice smiled.

"I'm realizing it, don't worry." I said.

Alice paid the bill and we all walked outside to the car. Jasper drove me back home and parked in the driveway. Alice helped bring my bags up to my room while Jasper kept watch in the car. She grabbed all of my clothes while placing specific outfits out for me. Still, she was quick at her job because she was out in a few minutes. She gave me a hug with her goodbye before disappearing. Just like at work, they were gone before I could walk to the end of my driveway. I knew Charlie would indeed be home soon so I returned to my room and put all of the new clothes away and hid the bags. When I was finished I sat on my bed and pulled out my homework.

"Bells, I'm home." Charlie called.

I got up and walked downstairs. Charlie had already made himself at home on his favorite chair. He had the tv on and I went to get him a beer so the picture would be complete.

"How was work?" We both asked.

"Fine." I answered.

"Same." Charlie said. "The feds have finally left. I guess they figured Cullen won't be back here anytime soon."

"So that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"I suppose. I want to know why he was here in the first place." Charlie grunted.

"I guess we'll never know." I said.

"Probably." Charlie agreed.

"Well, I have some homework I still need to finish, then I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright, night bells."

"Night dad." I said.

I hugged his shoulders quickly before walking upstairs and back to my room. I settled on my bed and flipped my calculus book open again. I was able to start working on the problems and got through most of them before a phone started ringing. I looked at my phone to see it silent so it wasn't my mother. It also wasn't the house phone… that's when it hit me… it was Edward's phone. I scrambled over bed to my nightstand and grabbed the small phone.

"Hello, Edward?"

"Hello Bella."


	3. Phone Calls

**A/N**- Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews. It was so nice to get them after my last stories weren't reviews all that much. Reviews will be getting sneak peaks for the next chapters as well. It's my thank you to you for reviewing. Alrighty, well enjoy the next chapter.

This chapter also kicks of a few chapters that have lemons, so this is where the M rating really comes into play.

* * *

"_Hello, Edward?"_

"_Hello Bella."_

"Edward, my god…"

"You sound so relieved, love, didn't think I'd call?" Edward asked.

"It's been two weeks, I miss you." I said.

"I know. I meant to call sooner, but unfortunately, I was forced to destroy my old phone and it took me some time finding your number again."

"Where'd you get it?" I asked.

"Alice had it all along. Of course the little pixie would keep it."

"Pixie… that's the perfect way to describe her." I mumbled.

"You've met her? Bella, how do you know Alice?"

"O, um… we kind of spent the afternoon together?" I said.

"WHAT?"

"She showed up at my work and asked to take me shopping."

"She took you shopping?"

"And to dinner." I added.

"No wonder she's been so secretive lately." Edward sighed.

"I'm guessing she wasn't supposed to be here."

"There were no plans for it." Edward explained. "Although I should have expected. Ever since I got back that morning, she's wanted to meet you. She already pictured you as part of the family."

"She explained about that too… she explained a lot."

"I'm sure she did."

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"She basically explained your lifestyle then told if I really wanted to be a part of your lifestyle or not."

"And you said?"

"I said yes of course. I wanted to be a part of your family and I wanted to be with you."

"God Bella, you don't know how much that means." Edward groaned.

"Well, you know it's true." I said.

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"What are you wearing right now?" Edward asked. I could already hear his voice getting lower and rougher.

"My flannel pants and a loose t-shirt. I'd rather have a shirt of yours though, or a pair of your boxers." I admitted.

"Remind me at the end of this call to send those to you."

"Hm… I definitely will. Now that I told you what I'm wearing, what are you wearing?" I asked. I tried to sound seductive and the moan on the other end let me know I did a decent enough job at it.

"Just my boxers, love." The image of Edward just in his boxers rolled into my head and I couldn't help the little moan that escaped. "Is your dad home, love?"

"Ya." Way to kill the mood Edward.

"Is he asleep?" Edward asked.

"Uh…"

"Go check, once we start this, we're not stopping." Edward said.

I quickly got up and out of bed as he said. I ran downstairs and peered into the living room. Charlie was asleep with his half drunken beer in one hand and the tv softly buzzing in front of me. I raced back to my room and grabbed the phone.

"He's asleep." I confirmed.

"Good… now Bella…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to take off your shirt… slowly, sensually. Imagine it was me sliding it over your smooth, warm stomach, up your soft, full breasts, and over your head." I did exactly as he said. I could already feel my panties becoming wet and I was started to wiggle trying to ease some of the need for friction. "Play with one of your nipples with one hand, Bella, and with your other, slip it down your stomach and trace the inside of your thighs. How does that feel?"

"Edward." I moaned, pleading with him to keep going. Without him telling me to do so, I slipped off my pajama pants, but left my cotton undies on.

"Take off your pants…"

"I already did… you were going too damn slow." I hissed the last part.

"We went over this before Bella, patience." I could hear Edward laugh on the other end.

"Screw patience." I groaned deeply.

"Well then… if you have no patience, then you're already playing with your wet lips, aren't you?"

"Ugh." I moaned as I finally started to play with myself.

"Slip a finger into your moist folds, love. Slowly bring it out and then push a second finger back in with it and start pumping. Think about riding my fingers Bella. Curl your fingers inside of you."

"Edward." I moaned/cried.

"Keep going, love… let me hear you. Add a third finger Bella."

I pumped my fingers in and out of me. I knew if I were doing this alone, it never would have worked. I'd need Edward there to get me off, but imagining my fingers acting as his, I felt my stomach tightening. I started moaning his name over and over. My fingers started increasing in speed as I felt my climax approach. I quickly flipped over and stuffed my head into my pillow. I screamed as my climax came over me. While I didn't see white like when I was with Edward, the waves were still intense and I went limp as soon as my body calmed down. The sound of Edward's voice brought me back to reality and I brought the phone to my ear.

"How are you feeling love?"

"Better than I have been since you left." I replied. Edward laughed roughly and I knew what I needed, no what I wanted to do. "But what about you, love? How are you doing? Do you need… some help?"

"While you were so wrapped up in your own pleasure, I was seeing you work on me."

"But…"

"Don't worry love, it was _you_, in essence, that got me off. Ever since that night, you've always been the one."

"Edward." I cried slightly. "I miss you. I want you, not my fingers. I want your fingers, your tongue, your dick."

"You'll have me-"

"Don't say it."

"Don't say what?" Edward asked.

"Don't say soon. I don't know when soon is and I can't wait everyday for you to call me soon. It's become my most hated word."

"Well then, how's this. We'll be busy for a few days, but I will call you in three days."

"Three? You promise?"

"Of course." Edward said. "I never break my promises."

"I'll be waiting then." I sighed.

"You want to know where we are."

"Alice told me you couldn't tell me, don't worry, I understand."

"I wish I could Bella. Would it help if I tell you I'm always thinking of you?"

"And you haven't been already?" I asked, feigning hurt.

"You know I have been." Edward said, laughter in the back of his voice. "I have to get going love, I think I hear Emmett and I need to clean up."

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

"I'll be calling. Three days, love."

"Three days I repeated."

And just like that the line clicked off and we were separated again. Who knows if it was by a road (which I doubted) or a state or a nation? I just knew he was gone again. I sighed and looked down at myself. The blush that was on the top of my skin was just fading and I knew I needed to take a shower to clean up. I quickly picked everything up before dashing into the shower and rinsing off quickly. I was back in my room, finishing my homework, within twenty minutes…

oOoOoOo

The first day after Edward's call, I was happier. I wasn't as happy as I was when I was naïve about everything going on, but I was happier. In fact, Charlie noticed. He asked me what happened to cheer me up and I just told him I had seen some friends from Phoenix who were visiting Seattle the night before. Of course that comment only landed in me in more trouble.

"So you mean, you weren't home when you called me?"

"No, I was home when I called you. I called you from the house phone after all." I said. "They came after, while I was working on homework. We went to Port Angeles and got some dinner and looked through a few stores."

"Well that would explain your new clothes." Charlie grunted. "Why didn't you call me about these change in plans?"

"Well, in all honesty, I forgot. I was just so caught up in the moment I just went with it. I was home before you anyway and didn't you say that the feds had left and deemed Forks safe from the Cullens?"

"I did, but you didn't know that and we still don't know that for sure." Charlie said.

"Either way, I'm home now, have been, so it's all fine. I'll call you if it happens again." I said.

"You better Bells. I don't want to have to put a tracker on your car or phone or something."

"Can you even do that?"

"I'm your father, of course I can."

"Dad, that's not fair and your know it."

"Don't hide things from me and it won't go that far." Charlie said.

"Dad, I'm a teenager, I'm not going to open up to you like you're a living diary." I said.

"I understand that, but I don't want you going over with people I don't know." Charlie said.

"What about when I turn 18?" I asked.

"If you're living under my roof, then you're living with my rules." Charlie said.

"Alright, well I'm off to school." I said before Charlie could find another point to argue.

I grabbed my bags and jumped in my truck. I went through the same routine at school dropping some books off, taking others out of my locker, and walking to class. I was almost to my first class when Jessica stopped me.

"Hey Bella." Jessica, all bouncy as early.

"Hey Jessica."

"So, Lauren said you had some friends over. A totally gorgeous southern gentleman and a little sprite of a girl?"

"Ya, they're some friends from Phoenix that were passing through."

"That's cool… I see they took you shopping."

"They did." I nodded.

"Well, um, you look really good."

"Thanks." I said. I was finally able to get to my seat and escape from Jessica's judging eyes. I should have known the new clothes would cause some disruption in my day. Everyone was used to casual Bella and now I was in a nicely fit pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt with some decorations on it. It was still casual, but it was glitzier than usual. I got through most of the day with only a few comments about the way I looked. I was walking out of the locker room from gym when Mike Newton stopped me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Mike."

"So, um, you're looking good." Mike said.

"Thanks."

"So I was wondering, perhaps you'd want to go on another date?"

"What?"

"I know we didn't really get off on the right foot last time, but I want to try again. I'm ready to face your father… and his gun."

"Right…"

"Please Bella?"

"Aren't you going out with Jessica?"

"Well, um… I'll break up with her."

"No Mike, you won't and we won't be going on a date." I said.

"Is there another guy?"

"What?"

"Is there another guy?" Mike repeated.

"What would make you say that?"

"You changed how you're dressing. You're ignoring everyone in school and you never go out unless it's to work. You must be seeing another guy."

"Or, I just don't want to deal with the guys of Forks or any of the social drama of high school cliques so I choose to ignore it rather than be a part of it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and as for the clothes, my friend from Phoenix, who I'm sure you've heard about by now, decided my closet was lacking. So, she took me shopping, hence the new clothes."

"You have to be kidding me. That's way to convenient."

"Is it? Well, then I guess you're going to have to live with it. You can stay with Jessica because if you try for another date, my father won't be the one holding the gun." I said.

That seemed to get it through Mike's head and he turned and walked away. I let out a breath and continued walking. I was finally able to escape back out to my truck, where I was surprised to find a small package sitting on the inside passenger seat. I unlocked my car and jumped in, pulling the package onto my lap. I pulled the card out first and opened it.

_Change of plans, can you get to Seattle on Saturday?_

My eyebrows knitted in confusion so I set the card down. I opened the small box to find a room key with a room number on it. I turned it over and there was a small paper with directions on it. I didn't know exactly what Edward had planned, or how he even managed to get into my car, but I just hoped he'd still call the next night and answer my question.

oOoOoOo

School was interesting with the second day of my new wardrobe, but it was beginning to calm down. Forks really doesn't handle change all that well. I'm surprised that there's not an uproar when someone gets their monthly haircut. On the other hand, they quiet down and focus on the next piece of gossip rather quickly.

I was once more tapping my pencil on my book and try to complete homework, but my phone distracted me. Edward had said he'd call, but his note had also said that there had been a change in plans. So how was I supposed to know if I was only supposed to get to Seattle somehow or if I was going to get a phone call as well? I had cleared the idea of going to Seattle with Charlie by telling him my friends were still there and that I needed to go to a museum anyway for a project. He was reluctant and wanted me to go with someone from school, only because he had to work, but I was somehow able to talk him out of it. Although, the beer and steak dinner probably helped a bit too. I jumped when my phone started vibrating and flipped it open.

"I didn't think you'd call."

"I said I would, didn't I?" Edward's rough voice greeted me on the other end. There was a lot of background noise and I couldn't really make out what it was. "Look, this phone call is going to be short, which is the change of plans. Can you or can you not meet me in Seattle?"

"I can meet you there." I said.

"Good, I'll see you in a few days. Just follow the directions then go to the room on the key."

"What do you have planned?"

"That would ruin the surprise and I don't have the time to explain if I could. So, just promise to meet me there by six?"

"I promise." I said.

"I'll see you soon… well in a few days, love." Edward said. I smiled as he corrected himself from his "soon" comment.

"I'll be seeing you _soon_." I said. I heard Edward chuckle a bit before the line disconnected.

"Hey Bells, who was that?" Charlie asked, opening my door.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"I was going to the bathroom when I heard you."

"It was my friend, Jackson, from Phoenix. We were just double checking plans."

"O, alright." Charlie said. "When are you leaving for Seattle?"

"Saturday afternoon or early morning."

"Ok, well, goodnight."

"Night." I answered.

Four days, I had four days before I'd be seeing my Edward again…

oOoOoOo

Friday could not come fast enough, or Saturday for that matter. Still, Saturday was another day away and I would have to settle for Friday. As soon as the bell rang for dismissal, I was off the court we were playing basketball on, changed faster than I've ever changed before, and was in my truck before most of the rest of the school was there. I pulled out and headed home as fast as my old truck could go. As soon as I got to my house, I started throwing things in bags. So I might not have been leaving till the morning, but I wanted to be ready. I was interrupted when someone knocked on the front door. I pulled the front door open, surprised to see Alice there. This time she was wearing a bright blonde wig and had giant white glasses on. She looked like a mini version of Lady Gaga. Before I could as what she was doing, Alice let herself into my house.

"Nice to see you too Alice."

"Sorry about pushing myself in." Alice said. "I have some things for you."

"Really? You have something in that little purse of yours?"

"No, no, it's not here. Look, change of plans, again. I'll be here tomorrow morning and we'll go to our safe house here. Then we'll head to Seattle in one of our cars. Edward thinks your car is a death trap and I have to agree with him."

"Hey! I like my truck!" I exclaimed.

"Really? It can barely reach 60."

"Alice, my dad's a cop, remember?"

"How could I forget, but yes, that is a good point. Anyway, we're going to switch cars and head to Seattle. Then I'll help you get ready for tonight and it'll be you and Edward time."

"Hm… sounds good."

"I've also taken the liberty of buying you a complete outfit for tonight."

"Complete?"

"From head to toe, from panties and bras to handbag." Alice smiled. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks when Alice said she had bought me underwear. "O don't be embarrassed. Our family is very open with each other, well not completely open, but you understand. We love our bodies and show them off, especially for our men."

"I see." I said.

"Anyway, they're really cute and you'll love the pieces I got you." Alice smiled.

Alice chattered about various things on the way to the Cullen's safe house. When we got there, we were quick to switch cars and we were once more on the road. We drove right through the middle of Forks, which caused a lot of people to look at us. Luckily, Alice's yellow Porches had tinted windows so now one could see us. Those windows really came in handy when we drove right past Charlie's cruiser. I didn't see him inside it, but he had to be close. If I had drive to Seattle, it would have taken me all day, but with Alice driving and breaking the speed limit we took off an hour, almost two, from the drive.

"You ready?" Alice asked. She handed her keys to the valet and pulled out my bags from the back.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said quietly.


	4. Dinner with the family

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I'm sorry for the long update period. I know, I know, I said I'd try to get them up every weekend, but that attempt didn't happen all that well last weekend. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it (let me know in a review)! Again, lemon in this chapter as well.

* * *

Alice's make over was intense to say the least. If I thought that her shopping trip was bad, I was not ready for the actual make over. She refused to show me what I was wearing and hid them as soon as we stepped in the room. I figured it was because she knew I was uncomfortable with it, and I was thankful for that. She shooed me into the shower before tackling my hair. I had been sitting in the chair for almost an hour when Alice decided she was done with my hair. She had cut the tips, blown it dry, straightened most of it, and curled a few strands. One strand of curls ran right in front of my face and I could tell it was going to be annoying.

"Now, time for your make up." Alice said. She moved in front of me and pulled out her make up bag.

Make up didn't take nearly as long as the hair and soon I was ready. I really didn't look 17 anymore; hell I could probably get into a club without getting carded if I tried. Alice was beaming behind me, obviously proud of her work.

"Thank you Alice. I look… I look amazing."

"I know and you're welcome." Alice said. "Now, for your clothes and…"

"And what Alice?"

"Nothing." Alice said. She walked into the closet and pulled out a box and one dress bag. "I'll leave you to get dressed, but don't take too long… Edward will be here soon and you don't want to be caught half naked when he shows up. You'll never leave this room then."

That really didn't sound half bad, but I didn't want to test Alice's temper. So I pulled the top of the first box off to reveal the lingerie Alice had bought. They were a deep blue with lighter blue ribbon along the seams. The underwear were boy short fashion, which made me relax since I was expected Alice to buy me a thong or something more racy. I quickly slipped the bra and underwear on before unzipping the dress bag. The dress was blue and stopped mid thigh. The skirt of the dress was tight and showed my ass off nicely, while the top was loose and draped across me. It had straps over my shoulders and one just above my elbows, creating a half sleeve. Just as I finished putting on the dress, Alice came back in. She had the best timing I'd ever seen, almost as though she knew when things would happen.

"I knew that dress would look hot on you." Alice smiled.

"It really does. Thank you."

"You really are going to have to stop saying thank you this weekend. You're getting spoiled this weekend, enjoy it. Anyway, here are your shoes." Alice handed me strappy silver heels. Just as she handed them to me, we heard the front door unlock and start to open. "He's early! Put your shoes on then come out."

"Um, ok?" I said. Alice dashed out of the master bedroom of the suite and I could hear her yelling at Edward. He spoke a few times and every time he did it sent chills up my back. I finished putting my heels on before standing up and walking to the door. I got to the door, without tripping, and slowly opened the door. As I turned the handle, I heard Alice and Edward stop talking. I pushed the door forward and stepped out.

As soon as I saw Edward I gasped. He was in nice black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt. The shirt had some lighter blue embellishments on it, but they were quite subtle. As I was looking at Edward, he was looking at me. I could feel his eyes raking up and down my body. Nervousness washed over me and I grasped my arm behind my back. I bit my lip shyly and looked down, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up.

"Thank you Alice, we'll see you later."

"Ya right." Alice muttered. I was surprised to see Alice had already changed as well, although there wasn't that much more than change clothes that she needed to do. "You're hogging her all weekend."

"Damn right I am." I heard Edward growl. I looked back up at him under the strand of curls. His eyes had darkened and I felt as though he was a predator and I was now his prey. My face dropped to the floor again, hiding my ever reddening cheeks.

"Edward, you at least have to come to dinner. Emmett wants to meet her."

"But Rosalie doesn't, I believe that negates Emmett's opinion."

"Edward…" Alice growled.

"Fine." Edward sighed.

Finally, Edward walked towards me. I saw his shoes first, but his hand slipped under my chin and pulled my face up to look at his. I was met by his brilliant green eyes staring down at me. The black that had consumed most of the color had receded, leaving jus the emeralds.

"Never hide." Edward whispered.

"What no kiss?" Alice asked. "You two haven't seen each other for how long and no kiss?"

"Well, we can't disappoint the pixie, can we?" Edward asked me.

"I don't think so." I said, returning his smile. Keeping his fingers under my chin, Edward tilted my head up a bit more as he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was soft and sweet, but behind the façade was the passion that had been building through the weeks. The kiss was just a promise of the things to come later. Alice was gushing behind Edward about how cute and perfect we were together, but neither of us were paying particular attention. The only reason we turned around was because of the squeal she let out as Jasper arrived. Edward took my hand and walked me over to where Alice and Jasper were.

"Hello Miss Swan." Jasper said.

"Mr. Whitlock." I responded.

"O stop with the formalities." Alice huffed. "Alright, are we ready to go? Rose and Emmett should be downstairs waiting for us."

"We're eating here?" I asked.

"We are, it has a great restaurant on the top floor with a great view of the city." Alice explained.

Jasper opened the door for us and we walked down to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. Every once and a while he would nuzzle the skin and breathe in deeply, before returning to the kisses. I leaned into him, reveling in the feeling of being held so closely together. Unfortunately, the elevator ride was short so we were forced to put some space between us. We walked through the lobby, drawing eyes from various parts of the room towards us. We walked to a back desk, where a tall woman who looked like a model was leaning. There was a guy who looked like a football player next to her. As soon as the man saw us, his face lit up and he started waving; the woman just rolled her eyes and checked her nails.

"Eddie!" The man yelled. I felt Edward cringe next to me, but when I looked up at him I saw him smiling.

"Emmett, I know you have a college degree so I know you know my full name, my preferred name." Edward said.

"But Edward has no ring to it and it doesn't sound fun at all." Emmett sighed. "So Eddie it is."

"Have you ever tried ignoring him?" I asked.

"We've tried everything. There's no ignoring Emmett." Edward said.

"You must be Bella." Emmett said. He ran over and wrapped me in a hug. "It's so nice to have a little sister."

"Emmett, you already have a little sister and her name is Alice." Edward said. "Now let go of Bella, you're going to suffocate her."

"Yes, and the last thing you need on your rap sheet is a murder." Jasper added with a smile.

"Shut up both of you." Emmett muttered. "Come on Bella, I want to introduce you to the love of my life, my essence, my Rosalie." Emmett walked me over to his super model girlfriend, or wife actually when I saw the ring she was wearing. Emmett tried to introduce us, but Rosalie looked me up and down before turning and telling the receptionist our party's name. Apparently we were dining as Masons.

"So you're the little hussy that will get us caught." Rosalie said when we entered the private elevator up to the restaurant.

"I'm not going to turn you in or anything. I don't want you to get caught." I responded. I was shocked that she said that without saying a thing.

"Right. A cop's daughter helping bank robbers. This isn't a novel or some crap you might see in the movies. If we get caught it's going to be because of you."

"Really Rosalie? Last I checked you were the one flashing your jewelry and wearing clothes revealing tattoos that could have gotten us caught." Edward hissed.

"Well at least I haven't been arrested and rotting in a jail waiting for the feds to take me away." Rosalie hissed with just as much venom.

"While I regret getting caught, I don't regret the outcome. Anyway, that's why we have back up plans in place. We needed to test the sooner or later anyway." Edward replied. Before Rosalie could respond, the elevator dinged open and we were ushered out.

"Welcome to Soffitta." A woman smiled at us. She had six menus in her hand and led us over to a table next to the window. Once we were seated, she handed us the menu and gave Jasper the wine list.

I sat as far away from Rosalie, which wasn't really possible at the small table. I could feel her eyes boring into me, but I kept my attention on whoever was talking and on the view. When our waitress came over to get our drink orders, Jasper ordered two bottles of wine before handing the waitress the menu. The woman never even asked for my ID… maybe I really could sneak into a club with these guys.

"So Bells, what are your plans for next year?" Jasper asked me.

"Um, I'm still waiting for acceptance letters, so I don't really know. I was thinking possibly just staying close by. Coming to school here, in Seattle."

"Really? You don't want to get away?" Alice asked.

"I would love to go to Dartmouth, but I don't think I will and even if I did, I probably wouldn't have the money." I shrugged. "I'd probably have at least one job and go on some sort of financial aid. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to go and I didn't have it planned…"

"It's just the money?" Edward asked.

"Ya, but I can try and get some scholarships… financial aid, like I said. I'm guessing my mom and her new husband will help as well." Everyone was silent at the table, but I was too absorbed in my thoughts for college to really notice. I sipped my wine quietly, smiling at the possibility of getting away from Forks.

"Don't even think about it!" Rosalie hissed. I was surprised at her outburst and looked up. She was glaring at Edward and gripping the wine glass so hard that I thought she'd snap it. Emmett was trying to soothe her, but I could tell that he was just acting and knew he really couldn't stop Rosalie.

"Rose, you know he's going to and you know there's no stopping him. Anyway, it's his money and he can do with it whatever he wants."

"Will it get us caught?"

"Not that I can see." Alice said, looking bored. "Rosalie, not everything is about you. Let Edward and Bella have some happiness. Stop being a bitch."

I couldn't believe Alice had spoken to Rosalie like that. My mouth was hanging open, but Edward squeezed my hand and I snapped it up.

"Alice is right, it is my money, I can do with it as I please." Edward said. "Now, let's move on to another topic."

Luckily, the waitress came back with the wine and filled everyone's glass. Everyone was silent, not letting the waitress know even a snippet of what we were talking about. Before leaving our table, she took our orders so we were once more left in privacy.

"So Bella… how do you survive that Podunk little town of yours?" Emmett asked.

"I work a lot. When I'm not working, I'm home doing homework or cleaning."

"Little Miss Socialite, weren't you?" Rosalie muttered.

"I never had any interest hanging out with most people at school. Mike Newton even continues to ask me out almost like clockwork every two weeks. The only person I hang out with outside of school is Angela, but she's just as quiet as I am."

"What do you have, book reading parties?"

"Rose." Edward hissed.

"We do talk about books, but we watch tv and goes to movies as well. Angela works in the library so she's actually my book supplier." I smiled.

"No wonder you looked so awkward when we went shopping! I'm surprised you had the clothes you did now since it seems you never went out!"

"I went out, just not a lot." I shrugged. "I've taken care of my dad pretty much since I moved to Forks. He just works, and watches sports, and sleeps, and does it all over again. Occasionally he goes fishing down at La Push with some of his friends, but that's it."

"What sports does your dad watch?"

"Football and baseball mostly, but whatever's on really." I shrugged.

"I think I like your dad already." Emmett smiled.

"I'd prefer soccer though." I added.

"Soccer? Why soccer? Those guys fake half their injuries and they just kick a ball around a field." Emmett said.

"You've never watched any good games then." I smiled. "Those guys rough each other up every once in a while. You just have to watch a good game."

"Right… I'll just take your word on it." Emmett said. I just shook my head at him and smiled.

Rosalie and Edward continued to spar over various topics throughout dinner, but no one seemed to pay much attention. Apparently they fought like this pretty often. I tried to just listen, observe, and learn, but Emmett tried to pull me into every conversation. Alice saved me a few times, bringing up stories that Emmett would go off on describing. The stories were mostly of when they all met in high school and before their current lifestyle. It was amazing to hear what each person was like in high school, although it really seemed as though most of them had not changed. Emmett was the sports star as well as a big goofball. Rosalie was a star bitch who ruled the school while Alice was always planning the group's wardrobe. Jasper was quiet and studious, but always ready to stand by anyone. Edward was the quarterback for the school's football team and quite the playboy apparently.

"Ya, Edward here had plenty of girlfriends in high school. There was Kate, LeeAnne, Trista, Lexy…"

"Emmett, shut up." Edward growled.

"Let's not forget our favorite." Alice said.

"Tanya." Emmett said. He grimaced when he spat out his name.

"She sunk her nails into Edward so deep we were surprised we got him out." Alice explained.

"Enough of my past relationships." Edward growled. "It was great having dinner with everyone, but I only have a weekend with Bella and I plan on using it… productively."

"I'm sure you do, Eddie boy." Emmett grinned. "Have fun you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There's not much you wouldn't do." Jasper said.

"Exactly." Emmett grinned. Throughout the night I was realizing that Emmett was really just a giant kid.

Edward took downed the rest of his drink before grabbing my hand and walking us out of the restaurant. We waited for a minute for an elevator and as soon as we were inside and the doors closed, Edward had me pushed up against the wall, his lips attacking my own. I was surprised at first, but quickly relaxed and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and gave myself fully to the kiss. Edward pulled back and I whimpered quietly. He smiled and straightened our clothing. Just as he finished making us look presentable, the doors dinged and slid open. There were a few people waiting in the lobby, but they barely glanced at us. Edward rushed us through the different levels of the hotel and then up to the elevators to our suite. Another couple in the elevator joined us so we were forced to behave. Edward was antsy the whole time and I could tell he was taking deep breaths and holding them. I smiled and wrapped both hands in his before leaning on his arm. Since the other couple was slightly in front of us, I loosened the grip on one hand slipped it into Edward's tightening pants pocket. I reached my hand deeper in until I felt his length. Edward groaned quietly, but unfortunately not quietly enough since the other couple looked back at us. I his my hand in his pocket behind my body and smiled sweetly at them. They eyed me suspiciously before turning back around. I started stroking Edward slowly, causing him to grind his teeth and snap his eyes shut. Luckily for him, the other couple got out a after a few more floors. As soon as they were out, Edward whipped my hand out of his pocket and let a deep breath out.

"You are a little minx."

"I was just trying to ease the tension." I said, trying to act innocent.

"The hell you were." Edward growled. "You can't act innocent with me, Bella, I know exactly what you were doing."

"Do you now?" I asked.

"Indeed, I do." Edward said.

Our floor couldn't have come fast enough. As soon as the doors were wide enough for Edward to run out, he was pulling me down our floor. We stopped in front of our suite's door but Edward quickly had that obstacle out of the way. It didn't take him more than a minute to close and lock the door, pick me up, and deposit me on the bed. I giggled as I bounced, but Edward quickly quieted me as he climbed over me and started kissing me once more. He pressed his lower half into the apex of his hips, rubbing his hardened member against my heated core. I moaned into the kiss, breaking it at the end. I leaned my head back, offering my neck to Edward. Edward skipped over the offered skin and started kissing down my chest.

"I love this dress on you."

"Mhm."

"But I think the floor really wants to try it on."

"Well, I don't mind sharing." I smiled down at Edward. Edward grinned back before quickly ridding me of the dress. As soon as the dress was off, Edward was kissing the newly exposed skin.

"I missed this, I missed you." He muttered. He rubbed his cheek across my stomach before coming back up and kissing me on the lips.

"I missed you too, but I like you better without the clothes." I mumbled.

"Well, this weekend is about making you happy…" Edward rolled off me and sat up. As he unbuttoned his shirt, I sat up and started working on his slacks, that weren't so slack anymore. I kissed the bare chest he had revealed already as I pulled his pants down. As his pants slid to his ankle and I kissed down his V, I looked up at him. With only a second or two to pause, I sucked the head of his penis into my mouth before swallowing the rest. Edward groaned and wrapped his hands into my hair as I started a rhythm. I slid a hand up the inside of Edward's thighs before cupping his balls. His moaning and groaning only got louder. Edward started bucking his hips to meet my rhythm until he groaned out my name and cummed in my mouth. I swallowed every drop before sitting back on my ankles. Edward lay there like the sated man he was and I grinned down proudly.

"You are amazing." Edward grinned. "Although you completed deterred me from my plan."

"You have a plan?" I asked.

"O trust me, I have a plan to keep you in here until you have to go back tomorrow night." Edward grinned.

"I'm liking the sound of this plan." I grinned. Edward pushed me onto him with his feet. He wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over so I was once more pinned beneath him.

"Liking? I'll make sure you love it." Edward said. He captured my lips in his as he worked my bra straps down my arms. One hand slid under my back and unclipped the clasp, letting my bra fall loose onto my ribs. Edward brushed the bra away before kissing my mounds up to the nipple, which he then sucked into his mouth. He lightly scraped his teeth against the sensitive nub, causing me to cry out and wet my panties even more.

"Edward…" I moaned.

"Mmmm."

"Edward… more…"

"Patience, love." Edward whispered before switching to my other nipple. After making sure both breasts were paid equal attention, Edward finally started moving down my body. His hand went faster his lips and he cupped me through my panties. "So wet."

"Just for you, always for you." I cried.

Edward pushed my panties to the side before sliding a finger in. He moved his finger in a slow, sensual circle, making me moan as I raised my hips up. When I looked back down at him he was grinning at me. He handed another finger, and another, pumping and circling them in my clit. I was singing a choir of moans until he pinched my nub; then I cried out. Before I could finish, Edward removed his fingers. I whimpered, but Edward quickly replaced his fingers with his glorious tongue. His tongue slid in and out, in and out, and before I knew it, I was crying out his name and flooding his mouth with my own liquid. As I lay there panting, Edward crawled back up and kissed me, letting me taste myself on his lips.

Edward was quiet as he pushed my panties completely off. Before he did anything else, he rolled over and pulled a condom out the pocket of his jeans. Edward opened the packet and rolled the rubber down his length before finally rolling back over me. He kissed me slow and sensually as he set himself at my entrance. Not wanting to wait any longer I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed his head into me. Edward didn't need anymore help and pushed all the way in. His throbbing member filled me up completely, causing us to moan together. Slowly, Edward started moving in and out, in and out. I thought I was going to die from the torture that was the slow growth of pleasure. I started rocking my hips, urging Edward to move faster. There was no need to ask as Edward's hips started moving faster and faster. The wet slapping noise from our hips coming together was covered by our growing moans and groans.

"Edward…" I panted.

"Yes, love…"

"I'm almost… I'm almost there."

"Just let it go, cum for me." Edward whispered into my ear. His slid one hand between us and played with my folds, making me cry out his name as my orgasm took over. I tightened and released around him continuously as I reached the height my pleasure. Edward soon followed me, growling out my name and thrusting a few more times as hard as he could. He collapsed on top of me as we both came down from our highs. When we had recovered enough to move, Edward pulled out, pulled over his condom and disposed of it, before pulling the covers over us. I curled into his side basking in the post-sex euphoria. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Love?" Edward whispered.

"Hm?"

"Is it too soon to be falling in love with you?"

"No because I already love you."

"Really?"

"I know three things for sure."

"What's that?"

"First, you're a criminal and I'm a cops daughter, but I'm perfectly happy with that. Second, I'd wait forever for you. Third, I'm completely in love with you."

Edward didn't say anything, just tilted my head up and leaned down to kiss me deeply. He didn't need to say it back with that kiss. That kiss conveyed just how much he loved me.


	5. Some Questions Answered

**A/N**- So I noticed reviews dropped… are you guys not liking the story? Reviews are greatly appreciated and more reviews makes me write faster which means quicker updates. So please, review and let me know what you think. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I woke up wrapped in Edward's arms Sunday morning. He had woken me up once during the night for a repeat of our previous actions and it seemed as though I had finally tired him out for he was still asleep. I looked up and watched him sleep. He was so peaceful. The stress lines on his face that appeared whenever he and Rosalie started a fight had completely disappeared and he was smiling slightly. A few pieces of his hair fell in front of his eyes and I gingerly brushed them aside. Edward twitched slightly, but remained asleep.

My bladder eventually woke up as well and reminded me of its presence. I tried to pull away from Edward's arms, but he just pulled me tighter to him. I groaned as my muscles protested from the slight movement, but once more tried unwrapping Edward's arms from me. The second time was the charm and I slid out of his arms, although I instantly regretted it. I snuck into the bathroom, hoping to relieve myself and slide back in bed with him before he even knew I was gone. I quickly relieved myself, but before returning to bed I tried to reclaim my hair a bit and wash out my mouth. I was spitting out the mouthwash when I felt two arms wrap around me and a very prominent part of the male anatomy poking at me.

"I wanted to see you with sex hair." Edward pouted.

"It's still sex hair, there's no way I'm calming this mop down." I sighed.

"We need to take a shower then?" Edward suggested.

"That, or we need to calm someone down." I said as I reached down between us and wrapped my hand around him.

Edward groaned and dropped his head onto my shoulder as I started pumping my hand up and down. Edward's hands dropped down and squeezed my butt a bit before picking me up and sliding me onto the counter. He slid my legs open and kissed me as he pushed into me. All soreness from the night before was completely forgotten. I threw my head back, leaning slightly on the mirror, and Edward took advantage of all the offered skin. He suckled and lightly bit on my neck and collarbone until the pressure grew too intense for both of us. I groaned out a scream as my orgasm hit, which was soon swallowed by Edward's own fierce growl. Edward collapsed on me slightly, leaning most of his weight on the counter, as we both tried to regain any ounce of energy.

"Didn't you say something about a shower?" I asked, playing with Edward's extremely sexed hair.

"Mmmm, I do remember something about that, although our detour was far more pleasing." Edward replied.

"Why don't we get a shower in and then think about actually doing something today?"

"I was planning on making you my hostage for the rest of the day."

"You do realize that Alice has to take me home this evening, right?"

"Exactly the reason to keep you in here." Edward said.

"Edward…" I groaned. "I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow."

"Then I will have successfully completed my mission." Edward replied. "Now, let's get you in that shower…"

oOoOoOo

Edward and I were lounging in front of the TV by early afternoon. We had spent the morning christening different surfaces in the house and I was already feeling my ability to walk lessen. Edward had even carried me over to the couch because I was so sore. So here we were, watching some cheesy movie while resting from our latest bout. Edward had called room service for lunch and dessert, half of which we had already finished. Edward's hands were running up and down my bare hip while mine were curled around his free hand.

Edward looked behind us to the suite's door before pulling the blanket over us to hide our naked bodies. I looked up at him quizzically but Edward just resigned himself back to watching the movie. I was still looking up at him, trying to figure out his reasoning, when the door opened and Alice strolled in with Jasper right behind her. She smiled at us as she pulled Jasper over to sit down on the loveseat next to our couch.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"We're going to need to get going sooner than we thought. There's going to be some rain so we'll need to leave early. I wouldn't want to speed in the rain just to get you home on time."

"Yes you would." Edward grumbled.

"No, I wouldn't." Alice said. She glared over at Edward and he just rolled his eyes at her. They must have some freaky sibling communication since neither said anything.

"What's with the two of you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. He stretched under the blanket a little, adjusting me on top of him as well.

"You pulled the blanket over us right before Alice and Jasper came in and now you and Alice are having secret telepathic communications." I explained. "How did you know they were coming and what Alice was thinking? Are you telepathic or something?"

"Bella…" Edward groaned.

"Edward, you were going to have to tell her soon anyway." Alice sighed.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Jasper, hand me the other blanket and turn around." Edward said. Jasper threw him the blanket before turning around like the gentleman he was. Edward wrapped me in the first blanket before wrapping the second one around his waist. He stood up and scooped me up into his arms, making me yelp in surprise. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked back at Alice, who was giggling. Once back in our room, Edward sat me down on the bed and handed me on of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. He then proceeded to put on a pair of sweats, although his naked chest was still far too distracting. I smiled at myself as I noticed a few spots on his neck and chest that were forming from where I had left my own mark on him. He deserved it since I'm sure my neck is absolutely covered.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on between you and your sister?" I asked. I sat cross-legged on the bed and watched as Edward came over and sat down next to me.

"Have you ever wondered why we pick what seems like completely random choices? Or why we're never caught? Or how no matter what, we never hurt a single person?"

"Well, um, no offense, but I never really paid attention to the news reports. I just heard a thing here or there from my dad."

"I'm hurt…" Edward feigned hurt. "Well, my sister and I have… talents. Alice can see the future. As long as we stick to the plan and no one changes their minds at the last minute, everything goes to plan."

"What happens if someone changes their mind?" I asked.

"That's where my talent comes in. I can read most people's minds. If someone is going to do something that'll change the course of events, I can let Alice know." Edward explained. "She then looks to see what we need to do and it's as simple as that."

"It's just the two of you? The rest of your family can't read minds or see the future?"

"No. Emmett jokes he has super human strength, but he's just used most of his money to buy every piece of workout equipment he could. Jasper, however, can tell what people are feeling as well as influence those feelings. He keeps the people calm during a burglary, it keeps everyone level headed and safe."

"Wow… you guys have this so well organized."

"Hence the reason we've never been caught." Edward said. "Alice can tell when the cops are coming, I can tell what their plan of action's going to be and if it changes Alice's visions, and Jasper keeps everyone calm. We have the perfect team, not even Ocean's 11 could beat us."

"What about Emmett and Rosalie? What are their jobs?"

"They're in charge of getting the money." Edward said. "Like I said, we're a well oiled machine."

"Apparently." I said. "Where would… where would I fit into this?"

"Bella, you don't want to get into this life, I won't let you. While we have a routine down, it's still dangerous. Anything could happen in a split second, which is too fast for Alice and I to help. I don't want to put you in that situation."

"But you can willingly put your brothers and sisters in that situation?"

"Bella, please… I don't want to end the weekend on this."

"All weekend you and Alice have said how I'm part of the family now and if that's true I should be able to help."

"Love, you still have to graduate high school-"

"Which I'll be graduating from soon enough."

"And college. We all have college degrees…"

"You do?"

"We do." Edward nodded. "If… when ever I tell you the story about why we started, that'll explain everything. But for now, please don't sacrifice normal events for me or this life."

"Like what? I'm still going to school."

"Like prom, graduation, moving out…"

"I'm not going to prom if you're not my date and I doubt you'll be coming. Graduation I'll still go through and if I work with you, I'd be moving out, permanently." I said.

"Bella…" Edward groaned, flopping onto his back. He ran his hands through his hair, a nervous trait I had picked up on.

"How about we make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"You promise me you'll go to college, whatever college you want, and if we're still robbing banks at that point, we'll rethink about what we're doing and your role in this family."

"That's five years!"

"At least, unless you want to get a masters…" Edward said.

"Ugh, don't make me think like that." I groaned.

"Promise me?" Edward asked, looking into my eyes. I sighed and looked away before making my decision.

"I promise." I sighed after a minute.

"Thank you love." Edward said, kissing my head.

"Mmm, you know that I'd do anything for you. You're becoming my life." I said quietly.

"You are my life." Edward whispered into my ear.

Our private moment was ruined by Alice knocking then coming in. "Jasper and I will be leaving. We'll be back in about two hours to pick you up Bella. I'm sure you guys will know what to do with those two hours." With that, Alice was gone. We listened as she and Jasper walked through the living room and out the front door. As soon as they were gone, Edward was on me once more and ridding me of his clothes.

oOoOoOo

Edward walked me down to the lobby carrying all of my things. I held onto his arm with both of my hands, kissing his shoulder occasionally. Neither of us wanted to talk about the fact we were about to be separated again, and we both knew there was no specific date or time of when we'd see each other again. Alice and Jasper were waiting for us outside with the car. They had already checked us out of the hotel so we were all ready to go. Emmett and Rosalie drove up as Edward put my things in the trunk and the family came together again. Emmett gave me a giant hug and promised he'd look after me like any good big brother would, even if he wasn't always with me. Rosalie just sat on the hood of the car and spared me a quick glance. When it came to Edward, I wrapped my arms around his, hiding my face in his chest. Edward hugged me just as tightly and kissed the top of my head, trying to convey that he felt the same way. I looked up and Edward kissed me one last time, slow, sweet, and sensual, just like the last time we made love. Rosalie's coughing finally tore us apart.

I slipped away from Edward and into the back seat of Alice's car, looking out the back window at Edward. Alice and Jasper slipped in quietly, turning on the car and driving away from the hotel. I watched Edward as he stood there watching our car until he had disappeared. No one had said where they were going next and I knew better than to ask by now. I rolled my head back on the top of the seat and closed my eyes. Falling asleep, I dreamed of my time with Edward and those times we will have together soon. That's when I realized, we hadn't said our usual goodbye.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"What's Edward's new phone number?" I asked.

"Why?"

"We didn't say goodbye."

"Sweety, with that kiss you got, you didn't need to say anything." Alice said.

"No, it's not that… Alice, just, please." I said.

"Fine, here." Alice said. She threw her phone back at me, which I gladly caught.

I found Edward's phone number and programmed it into my phone before handing Alice back her phone. As fast as my fingers could go, I quickly typed out my message.

_I didn't get my goodbye, and I don't mean that kiss…_

I only had to wait a minute before my phone buzzed with Edward's reply.

_Don't worry, I'll be seeing you soon…_


	6. Exciting News

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So, here's the next chapter! I'm going to be gone all weekend for a school event, so I'd be more than ecstatic if I come home to a crap load of reviews! And remember reviews=sneak peaks (if you have an account)… So please, enjoy the story!

* * *

Considering Charlie and I did not have a very close relationship, I was able to avoid most questions about my weekend. I told him that it went well the time he did ask and he seemed satisfied enough. I retreated back to my room and sat on the bed, wondering what the next step in my relationship with Edward would be. I mean, I still have about six months until I graduated from high school so it would be hard for me to see him, but I was sure we would. Then when I went to school at Dartmouth hopefully, I'll be able to see Edward a bit more freely. Of course, this all depends on if I get in since the acceptance letters have yet to come out and if Edward remained out of the police's grasp. When I returned to school, the people had moved on from my wardrobe change to one of the freshman dating a senior. I began to become more and more comfortable in the clothes that Alice had bought me. I still thought they were too ornate and expensive, but considering she had thrown everything else out, I had no other choice. Lauren and Jessica were still acting like they were my best friends and Mike continued to ask me out since he thought I was just playing with him.

Alice and Jasper were able to come a few more weekends, while Emmett also came to visit. I have to say it was the best when Emmett came because he just wanted to have fun and didn't drag me shopping. Rosalie wouldn't come, which I guess I could understand, but it was probably for the best. I was still waiting anxiously for Edward's visits, although those were the fewest since this was the one place he had been caught. When he did come, he usually had Alice pick me up and he would be at his safe house waiting.

When none of the Cullens were in Forks, I'd watch the news to know where they were. They had robbed a few more banks and had once again escaped police capture. I held my breath every time and silently celebrated when the police were forced to admit that they had not captured any of the Cullens. Of course, Charlie had vocally cursed the Cullens. He was still sore about the fact Edward had gotten away and I'm sure that if he had known I was "with" Edward he would throw a bigger fit. Edward had been forced to get a few new phones, but I would always be sent his number or a new phone with his new number in it. There were also the occasional gifts from Edward (which I always insisted were too much) and the occasional packages of new clothes from Alice (which I also insisted were too much).

It was mid April and I had just returned home from school. I was surprised that Charlie's cruiser was already sitting in the driveway when I pulled up. I grabbed my backpack and hoped that he hadn't checked the mail and if he had there was nothing from Edward or Alice in there. I checked the mailbox just in case I was lucky, but of course it was empty. So I walked inside, not surprised to find Charlie already relaxed and sitting on the couch with a beer.

"Hey Dad." I said.

"Hey Bells. There's something for you in the mail." Charlie said. He said it so casually, as though whatever came in the mail was from Renee. I walked over to the mail pile in the kitchen and was surprised to see a brown envelope. The corner said it was from Dartmouth and I tore the top in it.

"I got in!" I yelled. Charlie had moved from his seat and was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I knew you would." Charlie said, giving me a quick hug before backing up and rubbing his hands on his jeans. "Um, we'll need to look at student loans and you'll need to start looking for scholarships. We have enough saved up for your first year, but after that we'll need help."

"Of course, I'll go start applying. Of course, I have to go tell Mom first." I said.

"Go ahead, I'm sure she's waiting for your call." Charlie said.

I grabbed my backpack and rushed up to my room, my acceptance letter in my hand. I smiled as I bounced on the bed, still giddy with the news. The phone call with my mom was a lot of screaming and congratulations, which I expected from Renee. Of course she also wanted to take me shopping for everything I'd need in my dorm room and she wanted to buy my first semester's books. I promised I'd call her when I figured out my summer schedule and we could plan everything. After the phone call with mom I quickly sent Edward a text asking him to call me as soon as he could. Once that text was sent, I sent one to Alice telling her the news.

_I knew you'd get in!_ ~_A_

Of course she would and of course she wouldn't tell me if I was going to or not. I don't know why she liked surprising me so much, but I guess there's nothing I could do about it. As soon as I received Alice's text, my phone started playing Midnight Rider by the Allman Brothers.

"Guess what." I said.

"Hello to you too and what?" Edward asked.

"I got in! I got into Dartmouth!" I squeeled. For the first time in a long time I actually sounded like the clichéd high school girl.

"I knew you would. See there's nothing to worry about." Edward said. I could practically hear him smiling on the other end. We both knew this was another step towards more freedom in our relationship.

"Ya, now I just need to start filing out scholarship applications and student loan forms." I sighed. "But at least I got in."

"Yes, and I'm sure something will work itself out for you." Edward said.

"Edward no… don't even think about it. You wanted me to have my own life outside of your family and this is going to be one of the ways I do so."

"Now you listen to me." Edward muttered.

"Ya, well, when it suits me." I said with a smile.

"Of course." Edward replied. My head snapped to my door as I heard Charlie's heavy steps coming up the stairs.

"I've got to go, Charlie's coming up." I said.

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok, I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Edward said. I pulled the phone away from my ear and disconnected the call before Charlie reached my door.

"I figured we'd go out to dinner to celebrate." Charlie said.

"Um ya, sounds good Dad." I said.

"Let me clean up and then we can head to Port Angeles." Charlie nodded.

"Ok." I said nodding.

oOoOoOo

The news of my acceptance to Dartmouth quickly spread through the school and the community. Most people would head to schools in Seattle or community colleges around Washington State. However, I was going to be one of the lucky few who wouldn't be trapped in Forks, I was leaving. Just like every other piece of news that had been conjured up about me was quickly replaced by the next person who was able to leave Forks, in this case it was Angela, who had been accepted to the University of Southern California. Angela and I had become close friends after I had moved to Forks and we weren't fake around each other like Lauren and Jessica. We both liked similar books and studied just as much as each other, and while Angela had a boyfriend, she didn't let it go to her head. On the days I did study with someone else, it was usually with Angela.

"Hey Bella." Mike said as he leaned against my neighbor's locker… again.

"Mike." I sighed. I really was getting tired of him always coming around and asking stupid questions. Why couldn't he just learn that I was never going to go out with him?

"So um, prom's coming up. I was wondering if you had a date or if you were planning on going with your mysterious boyfriend?" Mike asked.

"I'm not going to be here that weekend. I'm spending time with my boyfriend. For the millionth time Mike, go ask someone else." I said.

"Like who?"

"Like Jessica. She's liked you all year and probably before I moved here." I sighed. "She'll say yes without a doubt."

"You think so?" Mike asked. He looked over his shoulder where Jessica was talking with Lauren. Jessica noticed he was looking at her and smiled before turning back to Lauren and giggling.

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied. "Just please Mike, ask her and forget about asking me."

"I think I might take your advice, Swan." Mike said. "Thanks."

"No, thank you." I replied.

Mike staggered off towards Jess and slung and arm around her shoulder when he reached her. Jessica looked back at me questioning, but I shrugged and continued to grab my books out of my locker. As I made my way to class I felt my phone buzz once, indicating a text message. I pulled it out and smiled when I saw it was EC.

_How's your day going? Sorry I haven't called, been busy._

Ah yes, the Cullen gang strikes once again, this time in Texas. It had been all over the news and the police were still searching for them. Apparently they had even put the Texas Marshalls on the case and had yet to come up with anything. With all the high tech surveillance cameras they had, the police had nothing on Edward and his family. They put covers on their license plates so the sun's glare would cover the numbers, they wore different masks, and never left their prints. They were practically ghosts.

_I know, I've been watching the news. Nothing much today. At school, finally convinced Mike I'm not going to prom…_ I replied.

_You should go to prom._ Edward replied.

_Not going to happen unless you come with me._ I sent.

_You know I can't do that. Too much paperwork and too many disguises._ Edward replied.

_Ask Alice, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help. You can tell her I'd let her pick out my dress as well._ I replied. I'm sure Alice has seen me typing that and me letting her take me shopping if she was looking in my future.

_I'll talk to him!_ Ah yes, I knew Alice was looking.

_Thanks a lot. We'll talk about this later. I'll try to call you tonight._ Edward typed.

_Alright, class is starting anyway, talk to you soon._ I sent my reply back before turning the buzzing off on my phone and slipping it into my backpack.

"Bella! Guess what!" Jessica exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Mike asked me to prom! I totally thought he was going to ask you, but he said he's only been asking you how to ask me."

"I hope you didn't think anything else." I said.

"Well, I thought he was going to ask you, which is strange since you claim to have a boyfriend and all." Jessica said. "Anyway, do you want to come dress shopping this weekend with us?"

"Um, ya I guess I could." I said.

"Great! Well, anyway, I'll be seeing you later then." Jessica said. She smiled again before flipping her hair and finding her seat in the back with Lauren. I'm sure they were going to immediately start talking about prom details since Tyler had asked Lauren a few days ago.

The rest of the day went smoothly enough, especially since Mike had stopped annoying me. The lunch table was back to talking about the latest gossip, well most of the people were, but I was just partially listening and reading Pride and Prejudice. I'd read it a few times before, but I had to annotate this time since I was reading it for class. When I got home I had the house to myself so I quickly got out everything I needed for dinner before pulling out some of my books and starting on homework. About an hour before Charlie would be getting home, I started on dinner; that way it would be ready right when he got home. After dinner, I retreated to my room and started reading Pride and Prejudice again. I was almost done when my phone started ringing.

"Hello." I hummed.

"You have caused me one major headache." Edward said.

"I'm sorry. Technically I didn't say anything though." I said with a smile.

"You should know by now that you don't have to." Edward replied.

"True. It doesn't matter. I already told Mike I would be with you for the weekend."

"With me?"

"Well my mysterious boyfriend who most people believe to be a figment of my imagination."

"I'll show you a figment of your imagination." Edward growled. "We'll try and work something out, but it depends on how the city is at that time and what we're planning."

"Of course. I'm not tying you down to anything. Charlie knows I hate dances so he's perfectly fine covering for me and letting me stay home." I said.

"Don't worry love, I'll be seeing you soon."

"I sure hope so." I said.

"What are your plans for this weekend anyway?"

"Uh, I'm going down to Port Angeles with Jessica and Lauren to help them look for dresses. I'll probably be going to the bookstore that's down there as well." I said.

"Well then, just stay safe, lots of alleys back there." Edward said.

"I will. I have picked up a few things from being a police chief's daughter." I said.

"I know, but I just feel so protective of you and being so far away doesn't help." Edward said.

"I know, but trust me, I'll try to be as safe as possible. The worst thing that could happen would be I fall and break something, not that I haven't done that before." I sighed.

"You know I'd want to be there to catch you though." Edward said.

"Yes I know, but you don't have to be my superhero all the time." I said.

"I still wish I could be." Edward said.

"I know. Anyway, are you guys lying low right now?" I asked.

"We are." Edward said. "We'll move around again probably in the next few days, but won't make another hit for another month or so. The whole country is just too hot right now to make another heist."

"Alright, well, keep me posted and let me know when you can get back here." I said.

"You know you'll be the first to know." Edward said. "I'll see you soon, love."

"I'll be looking forward to it." I replied. I remained on the line till the dial tone had came up. Then I closed my phone and placed it on my nightstand with the charger firmly connected.

I had three days until the weekend so three days till a shopping trip from hell with Lauren and Jessica. I wasn't lying to Edward when I said I'd probably go find a bookstore or something, so at least there was something positive that would come out of the trip to Port Angeles.

I probably had another two weeks till I would see Edward. Like he said, it wasn't safe for him to move around and usually said when he'd see me soon meant he wouldn't be calling for almost two weeks, but that I'd be seeing him at the end of that period. I could only hope that he'd stay with that pattern and I really would see him soon.


	7. Celebrating Good News

A/N- So here's the next chapter, right on time if I might add. Like I said in the note to those of you who reviewed and got sneak peaks, I have quite a few tests and deadlines coming up, along with a new job so chapters might be coming out slower. They will be coming though! Just a bit of patience please! Alright, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Friday had come and Lauren and Jessica had printed multiple pages of prom dresses off. They were picking and choosing certain aspects of the dresses to make the perfect one. I knew they wouldn't find the "perfect" dress, but I wasn't about to rain on their parade. We had decided to go after school today so we still had the weekend to be teenagers, or Jessica and Lauren had the weekend to have a social life. I would probably just do homework, clean the house, and wait for Edward's arrival. Charlie would be home after school so I was planning to ask him then, not that I had waited till now. He just hadn't been home the last few nights for me to ask him.

"Hey Dad." I called as I walked in.

"Hey Bells, there's something in the mail for you." Charlie said from the kitchen. I walked in and found Charlie had pulled a large white envelope out of the pile of junk mail. Charlie was standing by the fridge and had just opened a new beer.

The corner of the envelope had _The Masen Foundation_ written on the corner. I opened the edge and pulled out a few pages of paper.

_Dear Miss Swan_

_Thank you for applying for the Masen Foundation's Scholarship. We are pleased to congratulate and announce that you have been chosen as one of the recipients of the Masen Foundation's scholarship for 2010. Your hard work has made you stand out amongst other applicants and we are pleased to award you with $80,000 to cover the costs of books, living, and your tuition at your chosen university. We have enclosed some of the needed paperwork and would appreciate that you send it back as soon as possible._

_As a part of winning this most prestigious award, we ask you to be present at our annual banquet held at the beginning of May. You, along with the two other winners of this scholarship will be present at the ceremony and we'd like to highlight your achievements. _

_Congratulations again,_

_Carlisle and Esme Cullen_

_Founders of the Masen Foundation_

"I got a scholarship grant." I said.

"Already?" Charlie asked.

"Apparently. Dad, this is huge. They're giving me $80,000 to help with tuition and books and what not." I said.

"Congratulations Bella, you deserve it. It's about time someone noticed what a hard worker you are." Charlie said.

"We'll need to figure out plans for this banquet though."

"Um, ya of course." I said.

"We'll get you there one way or another." Charlie said. "Anyway, wanna celebrate tonight?"

"Actually, I was planning on going to Port Angeles with Lauren and Jessica. In fact, they should be here soon to pick me up."

"Oh, of course. Go have fun. You deserve to act like a teenager." Charlie said.

"Thanks dad. Maybe we could go out tomorrow night?"

"I have work all day and most of the night tomorrow." Charlie said.

"Next time you're home, we'll go out." I said.

"Alright." Charlie said gruffly.

"Thanks dad, I'll see you later."

I quickly changed out of the shirt I had worn to school and found a slightly nicer one and a jacket. I had just grabbed my purse when I noticed Jessica drive up in front of my house. She honked twice as I walked down the stairs. Charlie had given me some money as I was leaving as a celebration on the scholarship I had gotten. I slipped it into my pocket, silently calculating how many books I could get with that money. I slipped into Jess's car and she pulled away from the curb. It took about an hour to get to Port Angeles with Jessica's driving.

Jessica and Lauren decided to window shop first and then decided to go into two of the stores they had seen dresses in. The first one turned out to be a bust, but the second one had quite a few they wanted to try on. I found a seat next to the window and pulled out one of my books to start reading as they slipped into the first few dresses. There were still a few people walking around Port Angeles as the sun began to set. A couple of guys knocked on the store windows as Lauren and Jess were modeling their dresses, but quickly passed by after Lauren flipped them off. I shook my head and smiled to myself before commenting on the dresses like a good lackey should do.

I was eventually able to escape the dress store and I started following the directions to one of the bookstores in town. There was an older and smaller store off to the side of town and I decided to head there. While I was more than happy to read from freshly printed, paperbacks, I also loved reading from old, worn books. It made it feel as though as I was reading a first edition. I found a few books, some on legends and some just older versions of other books I've already seen. I bought the books using the money Charlie had given me before I had left. I didn't realize how dark it had become outside until I stepped out the front door. I pulled my jacket, purse, and books closer into my body and start walking back to the main part of Port Angeles.

"Hey babe!" I heard someone call from behind me. I looked back and noticed that there were a few guys walking towards me. I saw the beers in their hands and knew I had to get into the busier part of town as fast as I could.

"Slow down, hun, we just want to talk and play a little." Another said. His words were slurred, an evident sign of his drunkenness.

"Sorry guys, but that's not going to happen." I said. I continued to increase my speed, almost to a run. I was looking around for any more escapes if I needed to use them.

"What you talkin' about babe? We aren't goin to hurt you." The first guy said. Suddenly, two more guys started walking towards me and I realized I was trapped.

"What ch'ya got there hun?" One guys asked, pulling the bag from my arms. I gripped it tighter and kept my purse under my jacket.

"Just leave me alone." I hissed.

"Ah come on, just have a little fun. We have some drinks if you need to loosen up."

"I don't need any help." I growled.

I saw an opportunity and I swing my bag of books, hitting one of the guys in the head. He stumbled to the side, giving me an opening so I could run away. I heard the others following me and shouting at me, but I didn't stop. I had almost made it back to the city when a red corvette came flying towards at me. The wheels squeeled and the car turned to the side.

"Get in." Rosalie said as she got out of the car.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Just get in." Rosalie replied. "You've already caused enough trouble."

I did as Rose said and slipped inside the car. I watched the guys approach Rose and Rose took a defensive stance. Her hand curled behind her and I noticed the hilt of a gun stuck in her pants. The guys continued to taunt Rose and I knew she was spewing things right back at them. In the blink of an eye, Rosalie was whipped out the gun and had it pointed at the four guys. He guys instantly dropped their beers and held their hands up in surrender. They started backing up, retreating from Rosalie. Finally, they turned around and started running back down the alley.

"You really love getting in trouble, don't you?" Rosalie asked as she got back in the car.

"I don't try, it just seems to be attracted to me." I sighed.

"A danger magnet, huh?" Rosalie asked.

"Ya, I guess." I shrugged. "Although it's never been this bad. It's usually just me falling and breaking something."

"Yes, well you would have hurt a lot more if I hadn't shown up."

"Thanks for coming, by the way. Did Alice see something?" I asked.

"She did, but she couldn't pin down a location so we spread out." Rosalie said. We'll meet Edward in a few minutes. I've already let him know I have you."

"Why did you come? You hate me."

"I don't approve of Edward's relationship with you. He's not thinking and he's going to get us in trouble."

"I'm not-"

"I know you're not going to intentionally get us in trouble, but you complicate things. When there are complications, there are mistakes, and when there are mistakes, there are more chances of us getting caught." Rosalie sighed. "I don't know you well enough to hate you."

"Oh." I said quietly, looking at my hands.

"Plus I've been through what was about to happen to you and I would never want anyone I know to have to go through that." Rosalie sighed.

"You were raped?"

"Before I met Emmett. It was actually in the hospital where I was recovering that I met him, but that's a story for another time." Rosalie said. She pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant where Alice, Jasper, and I had dinner on our last outing. Edward was already there and had my door open before Rosalie had turned off the car.

"I thought I told you to be safe." Edward sighed. He held me tight to his chest and kissed my hair a few times.

"I just wanted to go to a bookstore and I lost track of time." I said.

"Don't do that to me again."

"I'll try not to." I said. "Trust me, it's not something I want to happen again."

"O good, you're safe." Alice said running up to us. Jasper was right behind her and Emmett had wrapped his arms around Rosalie on the other side of her car.

"Ya, thanks for seeing that Alice and telling the others." I said.

"You're part of the family, we look out after each other." Alice said. "Let's get dinner. This place was good the last time we were here."

"Is it safe for all of you to be here?" I asked.

"Safe enough." Jasper shrugged.

"Bella, who are these people?" Jessica asked as she walked down the steps from the restaurant.

"Hey Jess. Um…"

"I'm her boyfriend Edward and these are some of my friends and family." Edward said.

"So you're real." Lauren asked, crossing her arms.

"Very." Edward replied.

"Well, um, we just got dinner." Jessica said. "We didn't know where you were and we were hungry."

"O that's fine. I was going to have dinner with Edward and everyone since they surprised me."

"Alright, well, we'll see you at school on Monday?" Jessica said.

"Ya, see you then." I nodded. Jessica and Lauren slipped past us quietly enough, although I noticed Lauren looking Edward up and down. Edward seemed to notice and held me tighter before kissing my neck. Lauren scowled and turned stomped off with Jessica. I had to laugh a little from her reaction.

"Let's eat!" Alice said, returning us to the present. We all walked up to the restaurant and were quickly found a seat.

"I have some news." I said after we had ordered. "I got a scholarship today. The funny thing is, it's from two people with the same last name as you guys, the Cullens."

"Ya, I know." Edward said.

"What do you mean you know?" I asked.

"The Masen Foundation is one of the charities the money we get goes to." Emmett explained. "Carlisle and Esme are our parents, well adopted parents."

"Masen is my original last name, and a name I use on occasion." Edward explained. "Carlisle and Esme set the foundation up once we had more money than we needed."

"So, I didn't earn this, it was given to me." I asked.

"Hardly." Alice said. "Carlisle and Esme don't give money away just because we tell them to. Edward told them about you, and they asked your school for your transcripts and then asked previous teachers about you. You won the award fair and square."

"You still helped." I said.

"They would have found you one way or another." Edward shrugged.

"I… I shouldn't."

"You should and you will." Rosalie said. "Just take the money and accept it. That's what you do as part of this family."

"Um, ok. It would help a lot anyway." I said. "Plus now I don't have to fill out anymore applications."

"Sounds like a plan." Edward grinned.

Our food came and it ended our conversation on the money I had been given. Emmett was somehow able to tell jokes while stuffing his face full of two entrees.

After dinner, I grabbed my books from Rosalie's car and got into Edward's. "Do you think you could get away from your dad and stay with us for the weekend?"

"Ya, I just need to call Angela." I said.

"Why?"

"My alibi." I replied. I pulled out my original phone and found Angela's number.

"Hey Bella, I heard your boyfriend's real enough." Angela said.

"People need to believe me more." I replied.

"Let me guess, you want to tell Charlie that you're with me this weekend?" Angela asked.

"Please? You know how Charlie is around boyfriends." I said.

"Yes, we all heard about the gun incident from Mike." Angela said.

"Charlie was only cleaning his gun. He wasn't going to shoot anyone." I said. Although, if Charlie knew who I was dating now, he most definitely would be shooting people.

"Alright, don't worry. If Charlie calls I'll tell him you're with me." Angela said.

"Thank you!" I replied.

"I'm guessing she'll cover for you?" Edward asked.

"Yup."

"What was that about your father and boyfriends?"

"Mike and I went on one date, or tried to. When we got back Charlie was cleaning his rifle. It took Mike a few months to try asking me out again." I replied.

"He sounds brave."

"He's a complete pansy." I said. Edward pulled up in front of my house and I was happy to see all the lights were off in the house. "I need to stay at my house for tonight. Pick me up in the morning?"

"How early can I pick you up?" Edward asked.

"Nine?"

"I'll be here at nine then." Edward said.

"See you soon then." I said. I opened my door slightly before turning around and kissing Edward chastely and quickly.

It was easy enough getting up to my room since Charlie was a deep sleeper. Not even that creaky step on the stairs could wake him after he went to bed. I put my books down on my desk and slipped into a pair of flannel pants and a tank top. I had just gotten into bed when I heard rocks being thrown at my window. The last time this happened was because of Edward… hopefully it was for the same reason now. I opened up my window and sure enough, Edward was standing by the tree. I opened the window wider and motioned for him to come up. Edward climbed up the tree and slipped inside. As soon as he was inside, Edward picked me up and carried me to bed.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"I'm not here nearly enough. I don't want to waist what time I do have by myself."

"We can't do anything, Charlie's across the hall."

"I know. I just wanted to fall asleep with you next to me." Edward said. He pulled the covers up over us and kissed me sweetly. I curled up into his arms and smiled as I fell asleep.


	8. A Weekend With Edward

**A/N**- Surprise! I know, I updated without sending sneak peeks... midterms and what not caught up with me this weekend, but I still wanted to update! So, I promise that next week there will be sneak peaks to those of you who review. Also, if you have any questions feel free to ask in the review or message me and I'll get back to you with the answer in the sneak peak. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Edward was gone the next morning when I woke up, but as my sense slowly returned I realized Charlie was up as well and it was probably the for the best. I stretched quickly before getting out of bed. I brushed my hair and found something comfortable to wear for the day. When I made my way downstairs, Charlie was already in his police uniform and was finishing a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.

"I'm probably going to be gone most of the weekend." Charlie said.

"O, that's fine. I was thinking about spending the weekend with Angela. I was actually going to ask you last night, but you had already gone to bed."

"You did get back pretty late last night…"

"But I did come back in one piece." I replied, mentally repressing the shiver of what could have happened without Rosalie being there. "Anyway, you didn't give me a curfew."

"Should I have?" Charlie asked.

"No." I replied.

"Just be home tomorrow night at a reasonable time." Charlie said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." I replied.

Charlie grabbed his gun and belt before heading outside. I watched from the front window as he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. I was just about to turn around when I noticed a shinny silver Volvo driving up. I looked at the clock and noticed it was just past 8, I still had another hour before Edward was supposed to be here. I was quietly thanking God that I had already changed and brushed my hair, although I knew some other human moments would be needing attention soon enough. Edward stepped out of the car and adjusted his jacket before smiling up at me through the window. I smiled back before opened the door as Edward walked up.

"You're early." I said.

"Alice said your father was going to work early." Edward shrugged. "So, I decided to come early as well. I hope I'm not too early."

"You could never be too early." I said. Edward bent down to kiss me, but I gave him my cheek, quickly muttering that I hadn't brushed my teeth. He laughed and shrugged, but settled for a tight hug instead. "I need to cook breakfast though, you hungry?"

"Breakfast sounds great." Edward said.

I led Edward into the kitchen and poured him some coffee before pulling out eggs, bacon, and toast. I fried the eggs over-easy as the bread toasted and bacon sizzled. When everything was done, I plated the food and handed one plate to Edward before sitting down next to him. "What did you want to do today, anyway?" I asked.

"I want to show you something, actually." Edward said. "Just pack a few things, I don't think we're going out this weekend."

"You mean you're going to protect me from Alice?"

"I've already made her promise that she won't kidnap you." Edward replied. "You sure she wasn't plotting anything?"

"She wasn't counting down form 100 when she promised me so yes, I'm sure she wasn't plotting anything." Edward confirmed.

"Well, if you're sure." I said. I took the dishes, but Edward took them from me.

"Go finished getting ready. I'll do the dishes." Edward said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Edward said. He kissed me on my cheek before ushering me out of the kitchen. I looked back out of them cautiously, before giving up and running up to my bathroom to finish getting ready.

After getting ready, I returned downstairs to find all the dishes washed and dried. They were sitting in a neat pile next to the kitchen sink, ready to be put away. Edward in the living room, looking at the few pictures Charlie actually had out. There were a few from me from the summers I spent in Forks before permanently moving here and one of Charlie, Renee, and me all together. It was before the divorce and I was still a baby, but Charlie would always "forget" to take it down.

"There aren't all that many pictures of you." Edward said.

"If you want pictures, you'll either have to dig through the cabinets and attic to find them or you'll have to go to my mom's house. Charlie was never into decorating all that much." I said.

"Answer one question for me." Edward said.

"Ok."

"If you're so clumsy, why did your dad take you fishing?"

"Charlie's always been an out doors guy. He passed some of that one to me and would always take me fishing with him. Don't worry, there were plenty of accidents still." I said.

"Right. Next you're going to tell me you know how to shoot a gun."

"I do. I am, after all, a chief of police's daughter."

"Ya, about your dad's job, where does he keep his guns. Just in case, you know?" Edward asked.

"Just in case? Well, if you need to know, he has multiple guns in multiple places." I replied. "I'd just avoid being here with him at the same time."

"Don't worry, that's what I'm planning on." Edward muttered. "You ready to go? We need to stop by the house before we get going."

"Ya, I'm ready." I said, holding up the backpack that held the few change of clothes I'd need. Edward took my bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking me out. With my alibi in place and the fact I'd be with Edward all weekend, I couldn't see the next few day being any better.

We slipped into Edward's house silently. We deposited my bag in Edward's room before Edward grabbed a pre-made basket from the kitchen. He muttered a quiet thank you to Alice before we were out the door. This time, we left through the back of the house. Edward found a trail (I don't know how, but he did) and we followed that for about an hour or so. Edward joked about the trip taking longer than it usually did because I was constantly tripping over roots, rocks, and myself. I told him if I was such a dead weight then he could just carry me the rest of the way. I was joking, Edward just happened to take it seriously. He gave me the basket before having me jump on his back. For the last bit of the trip Edward carried me piggyback style. When we broke through the trees we were greeted by a field filled with purple and white wild flowers. Edward set me down gently and took my hand to lead me out to the middle of the field. He set down the basket and a blanket that was inside before helping me sit down. I fell on my back, using his stomach as a pillow. For once, the sky was clear with a few white clouds instead of dark and ready to rain.

"When did you find this place?" I asked.

"Right after we bought the house." Edward said. "Rosalie was with Emmett and Alice was with Jasper so I left knowing I wasn't needed or really wanted in the house. I found that trail, although it was really overgrown at the time, and I followed it here. Every time I've come here, no one else has been here."

"Hm, it's so peaceful here." I said, humming happily.

"That's why I like it." Edward said. He ran a hand up and down my arm while I played with the fingers on his free hand.

"Why'd you share it with me?"

"Because I wanted to share it with the woman I love." Edward said. "Plus, now we have something that's ours, a place where you can come when I'm not with you that can remind you of us."

"I have memories to remind me of us, but I appreciate having something tangible." I said. "I'm assuming you're leaving again, come Monday?"

"We are." Edward said.

"Do you know when you'll be back?" I asked.

"Before your banquet."

"The scholarship banquet?"

"Yes. Since it is the foundation Esme and Carlisle created for me, I've been going every year I could. This year is the most important of all so there's no way I would miss it." Edward said. "Your family is coming though so we won't be able to go together."

"I figured as much. Aren't you worried about someone recognizing you?"

"Not really. We've come to learn how to disguise ourselves well without actually disguising ourselves."

"Hiding in plain sight." I said.

"Exactly."

"You know my Dad is coming, right?"

"Yes, I am quite aware of that. I've gotten very good and denying who I am." Edward smiled. "Don't worry love, I will not be getting arrested any time soon."

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I hope you never get arrested."

"I can say I wish I never am as well."

"You can be this generation's John Dillinger, only better."

"Hm… I like the sound of that." Edward grinned. "And the Forks house can be our hide out."

"And I will always be here waiting for you." I said. "Well, until I go to school in the fall."

"Bella, if something ever happens, I don't want you coming back to this house and I want you to burn and get rid of the phone. I don't want any traces back to you, or as little as possible." Edward said.

"I will, but even if you go to jail, I'll be there waiting for you when you get out." I said.

"I don't want you getting in trouble."

"I'll try not to. Now, let's change the subject. That was getting a bit too serious for where we are."

"Alright." Edward said. "And what would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know… anything?"

"Why do you call your father Charlie?"

"My mother and Charlie divorced when I was only a few years old. Renee left with me and I only saw Charlie a few weeks every summer. I never really got that father-daughter bond like normal families have. So, I always called him Charlie." I said. "I call my mom by her name as well, but not as often."

"Why did you move back to Forks?"

"My mom's boyfriend, well husband now, is a minor league baseball player so they were traveling a lot. She didn't mind me tagging along, but I didn't want to be the third wheel. So, I moved back to Forks with Charlie and I've been here for about a year and a half now." I explained.

"Do you miss your mom?"

"Ya. She's a bit hair brained and erratic, but I love her." I shrugged. "I visit her in Florida, where she settled every once in a while."

"Florida's nice." Edward acknowledged. "It doesn't rain there much."

"It does in August and the fall. Lots of thunder and lightening storms."

"True…"

"How many places have you been?" I asked.

"All fifty states, Mexico, different islands in the Caribbean, Europe, Japan. We've really been all over."

"And how do you get all this traveling done? Won't TSA stop you?"

"We did most of it before we became big time bank robbers, but we have more than one names, as you've seen. For each name we have a passport and a social security card." Edward explained. "Jasper has a guy who makes all the documents for us."

"Convenient."

"Very." Edward agreed. "Ready to eat?"

"Mhm." I agreed.

Edward opened the basket and pulled out various items. Alice had packed an assortment of items for Edward and I. There were crackers with various cheeses, sandwiches, fruit, and a some beers. There was even some chocolate sauce, which I assumed was for the fruit, but with the look in Edward's eyes, I wasn't quite sure if that's what it would be used for. Edward put the chocolate back, hopefully trying to forget about it so we could eat before moving on to other activities.

"Alice should have packed wine. Beer doesn't work with all of this." Edward muttered.

"It works with everything just fine. Anyway, I like beer better than wine and she probably saw that."

"Probably, but it would have bee nice for her to inform me." Edward sighed.

"I thought you liked figuring me out the normal way." I said. I slipped a cracker with cheese on it in my mouth and looked at Edward expectantly.

"How am I to wine and dine you if I don't know what you like?"

"How are you to wine and dine me if I don't like wine?" I replied.

Edward was silent for a few moments before nodding and agreeing. He gathered me into his arms and onto his lap, keeping one arm wrapped around me and the other free to eat. I will admit there was a bit of feeding each other, but it was anything but romantic. Edward tried feeing me a piece of cheese, but as usual, I wasn't paying attention. So, instead of the cheese entering my mouth, it got smushed on my nose. We both ended up laughing about it and we decided to eat our own food. When the lunch was gone, Edward pulled out the chocolate sauce. Of course he "accidently" tipped the tupperware of fruit over, causing the juicy pieces to fall to the ground and become inedible. I then acted naïve and disheartened but the turn of events, but Edward quickly made me forget about that. Using the chocolate sauce we spent the rest of the afternoon exploring each other's bodies and reacquainting ourselves with all the tastes the other had to offer. It was a delicious afternoon to say the least…

oOoOoOo

When Edward and I returned to his house later that afternoon, Alice had a pleased and knowing smile on her face. I returned the smile shyly while I'm sure Edward had a toothy grin behind me. The others all caught on quickly enough considering our clothes were wrinkled and there were chocolate spots in a few odd places. As we were heading up to Edward's room, I could have sworn I heard Emmett yell "I told you he just needed to get laid."

Edward and I took our shower before slipping into clean and comfortable clothes. Edward gathered our discarded clothes and left to put them in the wash. The last thing I needed was Charlie asking me why I had a chocolate stain on the collar of my shirt. While Edward was gone, I slipped out of the room and started looking around. I found a guest bathroom, a study, and the two other bedrooms that belonged to the other family members. The last door led to the most interesting room of all. The room was all a dull white and had some leather couches on the walls. It also had large bay windows, much like Edward's room. However, in room was centered on a black grand piano. Its dark color caused it to be spotlighted amongst all of the lighter colors surrounding it. I slowly walked beside the beautiful instrument, running my fingers along the top. I was still touching the piano and looking out the windows when two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"What are you doing in here?" Edward asked.

"Exploring." I replied simply.

"Exploring or snooping?"

"Uh… both?" I confessed.

"Right." Edward said. He kissed my cheek before steering my back around and to the front of the room again.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No, not necessarily. I was just planning on showing you this room myself, not on you finding it on your own." Edward explained. "I want to play something for you though."

"So the paino is yours?" I asked.

"After I got enough money to buy something for me, I instantly bought this piano and a matching one for Esme since she taught me how to play, at least initially."

"That's so sweet." I said.

Edward sat me down on the piano bench before sitting down next to me. He placed his fingers gingerly on the keys before pressing down and filling the room with clear, crisp notes. The piece had quite a few movements. Most were quiet and calm, while a few were playful and fun. I was so entranced watching Edward's fingers play on the ivory keys that I barely registered that he was looking at me. When I finally did look up, I blushed due to the intensity of his gaze.

"Who wrote that?" I asked.

"I did." Edward replied.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Just like the girl who inspired it." Edward said.

"It's about me?" I asked.

"Ever since I met you, you've been inspiring. Before I had been focused on our work and what the next step was, but now I've learned to relax. I hadn't played the piano in years before I met you."

"Well, you didn't sound rusty at all." I said. "Could you record that somehow? I'd love to have a copy of it."

"I already have." Edward said. He held up a silver disc in a clear case. _Bella's Lullaby_ was written across it in his elegant script.

"Thank you." I said. I leaned into Edward and kissed him softly. Edward sucked my lower lip gently and I purred quietly. Edward's hands ran down my side and gripped my hits. He readjusted me so I was straddling his lips. My hands tangled themselves in Edward's hair and our kiss quickly escalated. Unfortunately, when we tired to readjust again, my back hit a few keys, causing a cacophony and notes to ring in the air. We broke apart and looked at each other for a bit as we settled down. I got up from Edward's lap and sat back down next to him.

"It really was beautiful and I really do love it." I said. "I wasn't just trying to get a certain reaction from you."

"You mean you weren't just saying that? Does this mean I have to write more songs to get more kisses?" Edward asked.

"No, you can get kisses whenever you want." I replied with a smile.

"Is that so?" Edward said.

"Yup." I replied. I looked down and played with Edward's fingers on my lap.

"Well then, I want a kiss now." Edward said.

"Your wish is my command." I leaned in and kissed Edward hard. Our lips tangled for a bit, but I pulled back when we both needed to breathe.

"I'm going to need more kisses soon."

"How soon?"

"As soon as we make it to the bedroom." Edward said. I slid off of the bench and picked me up. I laughed as he ran to his room, but as soon as we were inside and the door was shut, Edward quickly had me distracted from anything I would find funny.


	9. Agent Black

**A/N**- See, I promised a weekend update! I'll probably have another one out sometime this week. I'll make up my absence, I promise! Anyway, this is a pretty good chapter and it introduces another major character, so please enjoy!

Remember, if you review, you get a preview of the next chapter!

* * *

I had remained at Edward's house until the Cullens all had to go. After Rosalie's rescue, we had actually begun to bond. She didn't sneer at me as much and she joked around with everyone when I was in the room. It finally felt like I was becoming a real member of the family, well except for the fact that I was stuck here and they were off to the next city. Edward and I had spent the rest of the afternoon together and while the sex was hot and fast and passionate, we were mainly savoring the time we had left together. We both knew we wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. I had heard everyone talking about their next hit, which meant the country would be too hot for them to travel. Edward still promised to be at the scholarship reception so at least I had that to be forward to.

I had returned that night, covering my depression and loneliness for study fatigue. Charlie bought it and let me go to sleep without any questions. I slipped into comfortable, yet fashionable pajamas before brushing my hair out. I smiled at the flowers I had picked in our meadow and had taped to my window. To Charlie or anyone else, they'd seem like wildflowers, a bit out of place in my room, but normal flowers nonetheless. However, for Edward and I, they had a whole other meaning…

The next morning I pulled my jacket closer to my body since the wind decided to blow that much harder. Monday couldn't really get much worse… o wait it could be raining and it probably would be in a few minutes. With my hair slipping out of the sides of my hood I started on the trek into the school. With my hood becoming a blinder, I didn't see Mike come up till he was standing slightly ahead of me.

"Hey Bella, I heard someone finally saw this boyfriend of yours." Mike said.

"Jessica and Lauren did, they saw his entire family as well." I said.

"So they said. They said one girl was a model and the other some super athlete or some bull shit like that." Mike said.

"That's not what they do, but they do look like it." I said with a nod.

"Of course…" Mike muttered. "Anyway, are you sure you really want this long distance relationship? That's hard for a high school student to do…"

"And it's just as hard for college students." I replied. "Just stick with Jessica, Mike, and stop asking me out." I slammed my locker shut before walking off, leaving Mike standing behind me. I took a calming breath when I finally reached my first period class. Angela walked in and smiled at me as she came over and took the desk next to mine.

"You think Mike got the point this time?" Angela asked.

"I hope so." I muttered.

"So, are you going to tell me how this weekend went? Do you have any pictures? You better not leave anything out."

"Ya, I'll tell you, but how about at lunch? Class is about to start anyway."

"True, and I'm sure there's a long enough story to last lunch."

"Only if we can sit away from Jessica and Lauren. I don't feel like dealing with them and their questions today."

"Totally agree." Angela said. We turned around in our chairs and turned our attention to the teacher who had just stepped in.

At lunch, I was telling Angela all about the weekend when her boyfriend, Ben, walked up. He smiled brightly at both of us before wrapping his arm around Angela. Angela tried to shoo him away, but Ben just ignored her. It shouldn't have surprised us when Eric followed a few minutes later and sat down next to me.

"So Bella, news has trickled down to me that you've won a prestigious scholarship." Eric said.

"Uh ya, I won the Masen Scholarship." I replied. "I wasn't really planning on telling anyone though."

"Bella, you got a scholarship! This is great! How much will it cover? I know my parents would be happy as long as I got enough to help me for a semester!" Angela said.

"It will cover most of my college career." I said. "Charlie's ecstatic. I think he's going to buy a boat with the money he's saved."

"Ya that does sound like the chief." Ben nodded. "Either that or a new gun."

"I think we can all agree the chief has enough guns." Angela said.

"It doesn't matter. Eric, you can't do an article about it. I want to keep it quiet." I said.

"But Bella, you'll be an academic celebrity!" Eric said.

"Eric, please. Just like my first day, no article." I said.

"What about a little note? Not much, just something acknowledging the award." Eric suggested.

"Bella you should. You've worked this hard you should get some reorganization." Angela said.

"I already am. I have to go to a fancy dinner that the fund organizes." I replied.

"Need a date?" Eric said.

"No."

"I mean, as friends, of course. That would make a spectacular article. You winning the scholarship would just be an afterthought though." Eric said.

"I only have two tickets for me and Charlie, sorry Eric." I said, shrugging. The last thing I needed was for someone to take a picture of Edward and I together, and someone then recognize him as my boyfriend, or worse, the bank robber.

"Tell me how it goes? You can be a guest reporter or something."

"Ya, I'll try to be really descriptive." I said with a slight smile. Angela snorted quietly and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Alright, alright, I get your point." Eric said, defeated. "But this means I'm mentioning your award."

"Fine, whatever." I said. "Angela, you ready for Bio?"

"Ya." Angela kissed Ben on the cheek before standing up and gathering her things. We threw our trash out on our way out and ignored the curious looks from Lauren and Jessica. We were the first ones to class and so we set our books down and enjoyed the privacy.

"So do you really have two tickets? Or will you be taking your boyfriend."

"I only have two tickets. Edward went home to Arizona anyway." I replied. "He won't be back till after graduation probably."

"You know everyone is going to want to meet him when he comes. Or well, certain people will anyway."

"Doesn't mean they have to." I replied.

Soon, other students were joining us in the classroom, causing our conversation to stop. Mr. Banner was the last to come in. He immediately started handing out slides of different cells for us to look at for the day.

Charlie wasn't home when I got home, as usual. I barely thought about it as I started my afternoon routine. I slipped out of my school clothes, started cleaning up the kitchen, and then started dinner before working on homework. I was sitting in the kitchen reading one of my books when Charlie arrived home from work. Dinner was almost ready so he grunted his hello before heading up to his room to change. By the time he came back downstairs, I plated our dinners and had them on the table. Charlie's also had a cold beer ready, which was the first thing he went after.

"Hard day?" I asked.

"The feds came back." Charlie replied.

"They came back? Cullen has been gone for months." I said.

"The head detective in the case, Agent Black, wants to know why he was here in the first place. He thinks they have a safe house or there's something tying them down here." Charlie grunted. "I told them it wasn't possible. Everyone knew everyone here. It's not like Seattle or any of those big cities he's from."

"Did he leave?" I asked.

"He wanted to stay for some time. Apparently he knows some of the guys down at La Push so he'll be staying there. Just don't be surprised if he comes around at some point. I told him not to stir too much around but he's a young kid and thinks he knows best."

"Don't worry Charlie, I'm sure he'll be off to the next lead soon." I said.

"He better." Charlie muttered. "O, do you know where this fancy reception thing of yours is going to be?"

"Seattle, I believe." I said. "I can go get the information if you want."

"No, that's fine. I have to get all dressed up, I assume."

"It is a formal event." I nodded.

"I'll get you some money for a dress. You can call your friends, uh, Angela, Lauren, and Jessica to help you."

"Thanks Dad. I think we'll go this weekend." I wasn't going to invite Lauren and Jessica, but a trip to Port Angeles with Angela didn't sound half bad.

"I'm going to go watch the game. Thanks for dinner, Bells." Charlie said. He pushed his chair back, finished the rest of his beer before grabbing another one and moving into the living room. I picked up the dishes, cleaned them, and let them dry before grabbing my discarded book and heading up stairs.

I listened for Charlie for a bit, but when I was satisfied that he was absorbed in his game, I found the phone Edward had given me and quickly sent a text to him.

_Call me, ASAP!_

I tried to continue to read, but I just kept staring at my phone. Luckily, Edward wasn't busy or in the middle of a heist and called me after a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" Edward said. His voice was thick with worry, worry for me.

"There's a federal agent staying in La Push. He thinks you guys have a safe house or something you tying you guys here. He's asking around and Charlie's pretty sure he'll be coming to ask me a few questions."

"Who is it?"

"What?"

"Who's the agent?"

"Agent Black."

"Shit, it's Jake." Edward hissed. I could hear the others in the background. The phone moved around and I heard Edward talking to everyone else.

"If it is Jake, then you will need to be careful. He's a sly bastard. He's too smart for his own god damn good."

"So, what does that mean? What do I have to do?"

"Think before you speak."

"He'll ready into every single word you say." Edward said. "Hopefully he will move on soon enough. However, this means I won't be able to come to the scholarship reception. Carlisle and Esme will be there since no one has been able to link them to us."

"I have to meet your parents, without you?"

"They know who you are and don't worry, they already love you from everything they've heard." Edward said. "I need to go though. Let me know when Agent Black contacts you and how it goes."

"Of course." I replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." Edward said. Without another word, the phone line disconnected.

With my warning to Edward acknowledged, I returned to my book and was finally able to begin reading it again. I got through most of the book, but eventually the night got the better of me and I put my book down. Charlie had already gone to bed so I got up and dug through one of my drawers, pulling out a white t-shirt that was too big for me. I had grabbed it from Edward's room while I was at his house this past week. I slept better when Edward was with me and since he wasn't anywhere near me, I would at least have his scent on his t-shirt to comfort me. I crawled back into bed and turned off the light, letting my memories of my weekend with Edward drift me off to sleep.

oOoOoOo

It had been yet another day at school with the same old routine as any other day. Angela had agreed to come shopping with me this weekend to help me find a dress for the reception. Luckily, Lauren and Jessica were too absorbed gossiping over whatever rumor was going around the school to hear our plans. Angela decided to drive since she agreed with most of the rest of Forks that my truck was a death trap. I rolled my eyes, but agreed to let her drive. That just gave me more time to text Edward; I did have to keep up appearances of course.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" A tall man walked up behind me as I was opening the door to the house. He was dressed in a suit and I could see the bulge of a gun at his waist through his jacket. He was younger than I expected, but I immediately recognized him as the federal agent Charlie was bitching about last night.

"You must be Agent Black." I said.

"I am, but you can call me Jake. Agent Black sounds old. I wasn't expecting you to be so… charming. I would have expected you to be tight lipped like your father."

"Shouldn't you be old though? You are heading your own investigation and quite a big one at that. My father and I are the same and different all at the same time, just like most parents and their children."

"How observant of you. I just work hard." Jake said. "And it helps that I'm good at what I do. I'm sure you are good at quite a few things as well."

"Right. Is there something I can help you with?" This Agent Black was really rubbing my nerves raw.

"I'd like to know if you know anything about Edward Cullen or any of his crew?"

"His crew? You mean the bank robbers? Look, I just saw him when I went to see Charlie the day Charlie caught him, but then he escaped and I haven't seen a hint of him since. I only hear about him when he makes the news, just like everyone else in this country."

"Are you sure? We reviewed the security cameras and it looked as though he mouthed something to you."

"If he did, I didn't see it." I shrugged. "Shouldn't you be trying to find him? He's obviously not here and you're annoying the people of Forks, which is annoying Charlie, which is annoying me."

"I'm sorry I am causing so much trouble for you…"

"It's Miss Swan to you." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry for causing trouble, Miss Swan." Jake said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Give me a call if you see or hear anything. You can also call me if you want to talk or anything as well."

"How unprofessional of you Agent Black. I'll be sure to let my father know of your invitation." Jake's smiled dropped slightly.

"If I didn't know better, Miss Swan, I'd say you were supporting the bad guys in this investigation."

"Who's the bad guy? You or the bank robbers? It's looking like you are. Those guys are just this generations John Dillinger and, well, you know how well he was liked by the public." By now, I had Jake completely frowning and not even trying to hide his smile.

"Right. Well, please, if you see or hear anything, give me a call."

"Whatever." I said.

"Withholding information from a federal agent is a felony, Miss Swan."

"And I'm not withholding information from a federal agent so I'm not guilty of a felony. You know what, here's your card, if I see or hear anything, I'll just tell my father. I'm sure he has your contact information."

"He does." Jake said. "However, I could always provide you with such information."

"I believe not. Have a nice day Agent Black." I said over my shoulder. I handed his card back with a smile before turning back to the house.

I opened the door and shut it after me. I locked the door and ran up to my room. I watched Jake back away from the house and get into his nondescript car. As soon as he had pulled away I relaxed and fell back on the bed. I called Charlie first, just letting him know he had been right and that Agent Black had come to talk to me. I told him how our conversation went, except for Jake's small come-on. Charlie blew up of course, but told me I had done well and hopefully Agent Black would be satisfied with his investigation of Forks that he'd be leaving soon. I could heard from Charlie's voice and attitude that he was beginning to wish he had never caught Edward, although I would always be grateful he did. After my conversation with Charlie, I texted Edward to let him know Agent Black had come by.

"Bella, how are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine. I think I stunned Agent Black though."

"How so?"

"I grew a backbone." I replied.

"Hold on, everyone's here and they want to know what happened." Edward said. He fumbled with the phone for a second before coming back on. "Alright, you're on speaker."

I went on to retell what had happened and what had been said. Unlike with Charlie, I did mention Jake asking me to call him whenever I wanted to, which sent Edward into a rage. Although, he was proud of me when I told him how I threatened to turn him in to Charlie, who would make sure Jake's badge was revoked. I could also hear Rosalie and Alice complimenting me. When I was done with the full story, everyone said goodbye before Edward turned the speaker off.

"You did well Bella, really well." Edward said.

"Thank you." I replied. "I don't know where that came from though. I don't know who I'm becoming, but I like it. I'm not relying on anyone else and I'm able to stand up for myself."

"You're becoming a Cullen, and it's sexy as hell." Edward said. "So you think I'm like the new John Dillinger?"

"Very much so."

"And how does that make you feel?"

I was silent for a few moments, thinking about my answer carefully.

"Wet."

Edward coughed in response and I knew my point had been made.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I replied. I was slightly surprised at my voice. It was heavy and filled with lust.

"Bella, hold that thought love." I giggled slightly, but agreed. I heard Edward mutter something to everyone else (and some shouting from Emmett) before walking through wherever they were. "Now, where were we?"

"You alone now, no more interruptions."

"Yes, you?"

"Charlie's working late tonight." I replied.

"Right, then, how were you feeling."

"Edward, you being a criminal, an outlaw, a renegade… there's nothing hotter."

"Bella…" Edward's voice had become low and gravely, making me soak my panties even more. I closed the door to my room and slipped my pants and underwear off. I laid down on my bed and ran my hand down my bare skin of my stomach. "Bella, are you touching yourself?"

"Mmmhhhmmmm." I purred.

"God Bella, I'm running my hands up your thighs, coming ever closer to that wet, glistening pussy of yours." I was already breathing heavy and I let out a long, throaty moan when I slipped two fingers inside of me. "You're so wet, so wet and sweet."

"Edward." I moaned.

"I'm pumping, in and out… in and out…" Edward's deep voice set the rhythm for my fingers. I could hear him grunting on the other line and knew his pace was coming from his hand as well.

"Edward… I'm… close." I moaned.

"Let it go, love, just let it go." Edward said.

"With you… only with you." I replied. I could hold on a bit longer, I needed him to come with me though.

"Don't have to wait, I'm close…" Edward grunted. "Bella…" Edward's groans were becoming deeper and I could hear just how close he really was.

Finally, my stomach tightened and I exploded around his, well my fingers. I screamed into the phone, relieved to finally not have to hold in my climax. Edward followed right after me, groaning my name long and low into the phone. I lay there with my eyes closed, reveling in the sound of Edward's deep, relaxing breaths. I rolled over when I found my energy and grabbed the paper towels I had begun to keep in my room to clean my hand.

"Do I have to commit a felony to get an orgasm like that?" I asked.

"O god… I didn't even think of it like that." Edward groaned. I smiled, knowing exactly what was happening to him.

"I wish I could continue helping you with your problem, babe, but I do have homework I have to get to. I have to make sure I keep my grades up so I deserve that award from your parent's foundation." I replied.

"Hm… you do that. I need a shower… a very cold shower." Edward said.

"You do that, I'll talk t you soon?"

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you too." I replied. This time I hung up the phone first with a very pleased smile on my face. As I sat the phone down, the images of Edward in the shower caused my body to get excited once more. I growled into my pillow and decided I would also need a shower to relax. I'd also need to find a certain store when I was in Port Angeles this weekend…


	10. Battles Won

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So as I said, the next update would be this weekend and here it is! It looks like I'll have my writing time back so updates should get back to being pretty regular again. Also, I will be posting a link to a picture of Bella's dress on my profile. It will be labeled so if you feel like it, go check it out.

Enjoy!

* * *

The money Charlie had given me was more than I would normally get for anything, but it still wasn't enough. Knowing Edward and his family, this was going to be beyond upscale. Charlie had his official chief of police uniform that had only been worn the day he was officially sworn in. Luckily, I didn't need to worry about him. Me on the other hand, I did not know what to wear… at all. For once I was hoping Alice or Rosalie were here to help me. Alice could probably see what dress I was going to get and considering I had yet to receive any phone calls, I didn't need to worry about choosing the wrong one. Considering my lack of fashion knowledge, Angela helped prescreen all of the dresses that I liked. Needless to say, she threw quite a few out. The first store we went into, Angela only approved of one dress, but after trying it on, we threw it out. The second and third stores weren't any better. Finally at the fourth store we found it.

The dress was hanging at the back of one of the racks, hiding behind all of the others. As soon as I pulled it out, Angela shoved me into the nearest dressing room. I slipped into the strapless gown before stepping out of the room. The bottom of the dress dragged slightly, an obvious sign I would have to continue shopping for shoes this time. The dress was a golden brown with beading on the top before dropping down into pleats. I heard Angela gasp behind me and then she was smiling at me through the mirror.

"That's it, that's the dress." Angela said. "We'll need to find you some shoes and something for your hair, but that's the dress. How much is it?"

"Um, I don't know." I said. I reached over to the side and pulled the tag out. The dress was $300. Charlie had given me $150, which meant I'd be over $200 short.

"Well, how much is it?"

"300." I sighed.

"How much do you have?" Angela asked.

"Um, let me check." I replied. "I'm going to go change out of it first, just in case."

"Of course." Angela nodded.

As I reenetered the dressing room, I pulled out my phone and speed dialed Alice. The phone rang once, then twice, and I started to wonder if they were in the middle of a job. The phone rang again before I heard a click and Alice answred.

"Do you realize how hard it is to get away from your boyfriend? He's freakishly fast."

"That's why it took you so long to answer?"

"Edward wanted to talk to you, even though I told him you'd call tonight."

"I was already planning on it."

"I know, that's why I told him. Anyway, buy the dress. Do you have enough money in your personal account to cover it till a check comes?"

"For the dress, yes, but probably not the shoes and all that."

"I found the perfect shoes for you, they're already on the way. As for hair decorations… just go with some classic curls. The dress and shoes will be blinged out enough." Alice said. "Now, get the dress and I'll send a check with your shoes."

"Um, ok, thanks Alice."

"Your welcome. Remember to take lots of pictures and send some to Rose and me. Edward won't share any if you send them to only him."

"Alright. Thanks again, Alice."

"Bye!"

After hanging up with Alice I took the dress off. When I got my street clothes back on I had to look through most of the store for a bit for Angela. I finally found her frowning over the show selection.

"There are no good options here!"

"It doesn't matter."

"How can you say that? The shoes will make the outfit complete!"

"I sent my friend from Phoenix a picture and she said she had seen the perfect shoes so she's going to send them to me."

"Are they going to get here in time?"

"The dinner isn't till next weekend so yes, they'll be here in time."

"I was just making sure." Angela said. "Did she have an opinion on your hair as well?"

"Classic curls."

"Hm… good idea." Angela said. "In this time, did you check if you even had enough money to get the dress?"

"Yes, I have enough saved."

"Great! Let's go get it so we can go get some dinner."

We found a simple hamburger restaurant for dinner. We talked about the things we'd heard about school, tests coming up, and anything else that came to our heads. After dinner we walked back to the car and started the drive home. When Angela dropped me off, I thanked her for the ride before taking my dress and walking inside. I showed it to Charlie briefly before taking it up to my room. I hung the dress up in my closet before stripping and finding some comfy flannel pants to wear with Edward's shirt. I worked on some homework until Charlie went to bed. As soon as Charlie's snored filled the house, I rolled over and found my phone.

"Hi Belly!" Emmett's voice ranged through the phone.

"Emmett? What are you doing with Edward's phone?"

"We're playing keep away! Oh man, you should see Eddie's face though, he's so pissed! Oh wait, hold on."

"Hi Bella, Alice found the dress your getting online. It's beautiful."

"Um, thanks Rose." I could hear someone getting tackled in the background and wasn't sure who tackled who. "So is this annoy Edward day?"

"We need some entertainment."

"Sounds like fin. Oh, hold on." Once again, the phone was tossed.

"Hell Miss Bella, how are you?"

"I'm good and I must say I'm enjoying this almost as much as you guys are."

"It is quite interesting seeing Edward so irritated."

"I'm sure. Just let's keep this to a phone game and not a pass around real Bella?"

"You have my word, but I don't know about Emmett. Here comes Edward, hold on."

"Hi Bella!" Alice giggled.

"Hey Alice. Are you having fun." I asked.

"It really is a lot of fun and…" The line went silent before Alice started screaming at the top of her lungs at Edward. There was still some yelling and fighting before I heard Alice huff.

"Hello love." Edward's velvety voice finally came on the line.

"Hello, calm down yet?" I asked.

"I am getting there." Edward acknowledged. "I will have to remember to keep my phone on me at all times. I don't tryst Alice anymore."

"Give her a break, she was just having some fun. How did you get your phone back anyway?"

"I threatened to burn one of her new dresses." Edward said.

"No wonder she was threatening to kill you."

"If she had given me my phone back then we wouldn't have had this problem." Edward replied. "Now, I heard you found a dress for the dinner."

"I did. Alice is sending me some shoes as well." I explained.

"Do I get a picture of you in the dress?" Edward asked.

"I'll be sure to send you one from the dinner." I replied. "I'm too tired from shopping all day to slip into it…"

"You're going to make me wait?"

"You know it, mister." I replied. "I've also been asked to send multiple copies since Alice and Rosalie don't trust you enough to share."

"They're right." Edward said. "Please, send me a picture of you in the dress? How hard is it to slip into?"

"I dunno… not that hard considering it's not much material."

"What!"

"I'm joking. It's floor length, don't worry."

"Please send a picture?"

"You'll get one soon enough."

"Bella…" Edward whined. I giggled quietly. "Fine then. How was school? Anything new happening? Is Agent Black still there?"

"He's still snooping around, but I haven't seen him since he came over the one day. Charlie still comes home mumbling about the 'dumb ass feds' occasionally. School's fine. Eric wants to write an article on the award, but I told him not to."

"Why not? It's a huge honor."

"I don't like being the center of attention." I replied. "Eric's going to write a quiet blurb about it and that's it. No feature article and no gigantic picture."

"Whatever you want, Bells."

"You guys are definitely not coming to the dinner, right?"

"Unfortunately. Seattle's going to be hot for a while. Carlisle and Esme will be there and they'll love you. Trust me, you'll still be treated like one of the family." Edward said.

"I would still like to meet them with you."

"I would love to introduce you to them, too. There are down sides to being a criminal."

"Apparently." I sighed. "I've got to get going. I have a few more pages to read before going to bed."

"Alright, send me that picture soon."

"Soon, hm? We'll see how soon you get that picture…"

"Not fair."

"Don't stay away for to long then." I replied. "You're the one who defined soon in this relationship, Edward, not me."

"Stupid feds, stupid cops." Edward mumbled. "Alright fine, keep me in suspense. It will just be all that much better when I finally get to see you in the dress."

"Now that's the attitude." I smiled. "Good night, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too." Edward said. I hung up the phone and smiled at it for a few moments before placing it in my backpack. I pulled out my history book to go over the last chapter of reading I needed. This week couldn't pass by fast enough…

oOoOoOo

The next week passed relatively slow. Jessica must have used her feminine gifts and snagged Mike. He was now all over her, she was ecstatic, and I was happy I was being left alone. Angela came over the day Alice's shoes arrived so she could get an idea of my complete outfit for the dinner. We studied for a bit until Angela had to go home and I had to start dinner for Charlie. I was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven when I heard Charlie slam the door shut. He stormed into a kitchen, grabbed a beer, and chugged half of it before taking a breath.

"Agent Black?" I asked.

"He accused me of helping Cullen. He said I just let him go, let him walk right out the door."

"But his gang tricked you! You showed Agent Black the tapes, right?"

"He thinks I had my men dress up. The jackass is prepared to go to his supervisor with his claims."

"He doesn't have any proof! He's only doing this because I refused to call him just to talk."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"When Agent Black came over, he told me I could call him just to talk. He also attempted to flirt, but it was pathetic really."

"Bells, you might just have the key to getting Agent Black out of here. Come down to the station tomorrow after school."

"Um, ok." I said.

"Now, dinner ready?" Charlie asked. I could tell Charlie was formulating a plan, but I didn't press any further.

The next day was Friday. I would be going to the station after school and then Charlie and I would be going to Seattle. I had all of our things ready to go and next to the front door. Now we just needed to swing by the house on our way to Seattle. As soon as school let out. I was making my way to the station. The sooner Jacob Black was gone, the better.

There were a few new cars parked in front of the station and I immediately assumed it was Jacob and the other federal agents. I walked in, greeted the receptionist politely before making my way to the back conference room where everyone was waiting. I knocked quietly on the door before slipping inside. Agent Black sat in between two other federal agents. One was older and I assumed he was Jake's supervisor. Charlie sat on the opposite side, a few deputies sat around him. There was an open spot next to him so I walked over and sat down. Charlie's face was already in a scowl and I know accusations had already been flying.

"Miss Swan, I believe you know why Agent Black and a few other federal agents have been in Forks as of late."

"I do." I replied.

"Has Agent Black questioned you?"

"He has." I answered.

"Could you tell us about his interview?"

"I'm sorry, but shouldn't you be questioning me privately and without the major involved parties present?" I asked.

"Normally we would, but in this case, everyone has an interest and we are all officers here so we can all be professional."

"Right." I said. "Well Agent Black arrived at my house when I was returning home. He asked me about Edward Cullen and what I knew, which is still nothing. Apparently Mr. Cullen mouthed something to me, but I do not know what."

"How do you know he mouthed something to you then?"

"Agent Black told me the security camera caught it." I replied.

"Alright, please continue."

"After questioning me about Mr. Cullen, Agent Black proceeded to produce a card and told me to call him if I remembered anything, or if I just wanted to talk. I told him that was inappropriate. Agent Black apologized, although I do not believe it to be sincere. It took a few for minutes and me returning Agent Black his card back before his so called interview concluded."

"He left after that?"

"He took his sweet time before leaving." I said.

"How would you describe Agent Black's interview?"

"Just the interview? He was professional, if not a bit forceful, but I understand his need to be famous for catching this generation's most famous bank robber of this century. However, I must say that his flirting lacked any class."

"Flirting as well?"

"Well, I believe that was what he was aiming for. Although, as I said before, it lacked any finesse." I replied dryly.

"Right, do you know of his conduct with any of the other people of Forks?"

"No, I do not." I replied.

"Very well. Thank you for coming in." The man said. "Now, I believe you and Chief Swan have a certain trip planned this weekend?"

"Bella has been awarded a scholarship from the… what was it Bella?"

"The Mason Foundation." I replied.

"That's quite the prestigious award, Miss Swan. Congratulations."

"Thank you." I said.

"Well then, Charlie, Miss Swan, I believe you two should be getting on the road. Charlie, I'll be reviewing Agent Black's reports tonight and I'm sure we'll be back to Washington soon enough, or where ever the Cullen hit again." The older federal agent said.

"Sounds good. Thank you for coming Agent Connolly." Charlie said.

"Thank you for bringing this behavior to our attention." Agent Connolly replied. Charlie shook the man's hand before leading me out of the room. Jake glared and pouted the whole time. I gave him one last smug smile, hoping that would be the last time that I would be seeing him for the rest of my life.

As soon as Charlie and I were in the unmarked car he kept around, Charlie turned to me beaming. "Bella, that was magnificent! If only you had told me sooner, we could have had the feds out that much sooner."

"I didn't want to raise your blood pressure anymore than Agent Black already was."

"I don't believe we'll have to worry about that anymore." Charlie grinned. "Now, ready to go to Seattle?"

"Very much so." I said. Charlie turned on the radio and turned his full attention on the road. I proceeded to text Edward what had just happened.

_Agent Black's in trouble. Charlie contacted his boss, I told him what happened with Jake's flirting and what not. ~B_

_Is he off the case? ~E_

_I am not sure. Only if we're that lucky. ~B_

_At least you have the feds out of Forks, possibly out of Seattle. That means I will be coming back sooner than expected. ~E_

_Thank god, I do not believe I could wait all that much longer. ~B_

_Nor I. ~E_

"Who are you talking or chatting or whatever you're doing to, Bells?" Charlie asked

"Uh, Angela." I replied. "She wants to know what's happening in Seattle so I was just telling her that we're on our way."

"Ok." Charlie said, quickly dismissing everything.

When we reached Seattle we were pleased to find that the Masen Foundation had paid for a hotel room for us in the hotel the dinner was being held at. We ordered some room service since I refused to stop at a fast food restaurant on the side of the freeway. Charlie grunted about it, but agreed to get something at the hotel. We ate while watching TV before turning in for the night. Charlie had decided we'd see some of the sights of Seattle before getting ready for the dinner. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and we both needed our rest to be ready for it.


	11. Scholarship Banquet

**A/N**- Hello! So I think this is a chapter that quite a few of you were waiting for! It's time for the banquet! Again, if you need a refresher, the link to Bella's dress is on my profile. So, enjoy!

* * *

Charlie and I spent the morning visiting some of the tourist sights as though we were tourists. It was fun not caring and not knowing anyone. Charlie and I laughed harder than we had for years and I finally felt as though we were bonding as father and daughter. As the afternoon neared, we decided to return to the hotel and rest before the dinner tonight. Both of us ended up taking catnaps before getting ready. I was the first one up so I slipped into the bathroom and took my shower before waking Charlie. I was changed in my dress and was curling my hair when Charlie came out of the shower dressed in his formal police uniform.

"You're looking good for an old man." I joked.

"I'm not that old." Charlie grumbled.

"Right." I laughed.

I finished curling my hair as Charlie found his shoes, shined them once more, and put them on. I slipped on the shoes Alice had sent me quickly before walking out with Charlie. When we reached the ground level, we followed the signs to the ballroom where the dinner was being held. There was a stage with a podium in the middle. Round tables were scattered through the room and people were milling about the edges. As we walked in, a man and woman at the door greeted us.

"Welcome, you must be Bella Swan and her father Charles?" The man said.

"We are indeed." Charles replied.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen. We're heard plenty of good things about you, Miss Swan. We could not wait to meet you."

"Thank you." I replied quietly.

"I must say, if it is not too rude, but Cullen must be a popular name? We just had one of the other famous Cullens creating a ruckus in Forks."

"Yes, we've heard plenty of the bank robbers and unfortunately that is all. I can assure you Chief Swan, we are not connected to that group of individuals in any way." Esme said. Her voice was soft yet slightly high pitched, much like Alice's voice was.

"Your table is up in the front of the room. We have placed you with some close family friends and one of the other award recipients with you, if you do not mind."

"Of course not." Charlie said. "Thank you, for bestowing this honor upon my daughter once more."

"It was our pleasure." Carlisle replied. "I'm sure we will have some time later to continue to talk."

"I'll be looking forward to it." I said with a smile.

Charlie and I went to the bar to get some drinks before we went to find our table. As we stood in front of the bar, a girl with strawberry blonde hair came up to us. She smiled politely at me before ordering herself a diet coke.

"Hi, I'm Tanya Denali."

"Bella Swan."

"Oh, you're one of the recipients, right?"

"Um, yes, I am."

"My sister is getting it as well. Mom and I came to support her, and of course go shopping."

"Of course."

"Actually, I think you're at my table actually."

"Awesome." I replied.

The bartender produced two cups of diet coke, one for me and one for Tanya, and a beer for Charlie. "So Tanya, could you show us where we are sitting?" Charlie asked.

"O yes, of course. Follow me." Tanya said. "O Bella just wait. Some of the guys at our table are so hot. Especially this one… I think he's single too! I can't wait to get to him."

"Tanya, the table, please." I grunted.

"Oh right." Tanya weaved her way through the tables. As we closed in on our table I noticed quite a few familiar hairstyles. I nearly dropped my drink when Alice turned around and smiled at me. Edward was next and gave me a crooked grin. Tanya thought it was for her and she giggled and swooned. Edward just shook his head and returned his attention to the table.

"Bella, you're so luck. You get to sit next _him_."

"Joy." Charlie muttered before taking a sip of his beer. I smiled up at Charlie before finding my seat. I was celebrating internally when I sat down next to Edward. Immediately, his hand slid up my thigh and back down to my knee. He squeezed my knee, all the time acting as though he didn't know returned to her seat next to who I assumed to be her sister and mother. Tanya flittered her eyelashes at Edward and gave him a flirty smile, but Edward just ignored her and continued his conversation with Rosalie.

"Hello, I'm Alice Brandon. You must be Bella Swan and Charlie Swan."

"We are." Charlie nodded.

"This is my brother Emmett, his fiancée Rosalie Hale, Rosalie's brother and my boyfriend Jasper Hale, and my cousin Edward Masen."

"I'm sorry Edward, but you look and a lot like that Cullen fellow who's been creating a lot of trouble." Charlie said. I froze slightly, but Edward's hand on my knee started rubbing once more.

"I've been told that quite often. Unfortunately I also have his first name, but do not worry sir I've made sure to stay on the right side of the law. I've never even received a parking violation or a speeding ticket."

"Hm… very well then." Charlie said.

"So Edward, do you have a girlfriend?" Tanya asked.

I nearly choked on my drink, but quickly recovered and looked at Edward to wait for his answer.

"No, I currently do not have a girlfriend." Edward replied casually. I noticed Alice smile slightly as she took a sip of her wine.

"I find that hard to believe." Tanya's mother said.

"I just haven't found the right girl yet." Edward shrugged. He squeezed my knee to let me know otherwise.

"Who knows Edward, maybe tonight you'll find her." Tanya said suggestively.

"Maybe." Edward agreed.

The room had filled with all of the attendees and waiters were starting to bring salads around. Alice made sure conversation continued to flow around the table. I pretended as though I didn't know Edward and his family, which was hard for me and from what I could tell it, was hard for Emmett. I knew he wanted to call me names or crack some jokes, but was unable to. Rose was nice to me still although I could tell Tanya and her sister, Irina, rubbed her the wrong way. Rosalie snapped at both of them quite often, although Tanya just snapped right back at her. It must have been all of the flirting they were doing with Edward. It was hard keeping my anger and action in check, but Edward's constant touch as well as the way he constantly brushed Tanya's advances off placated me. The soup course came, followed by the main course. The table fell silent around the food and I didn't know who ate faster, Emmett or Charlie. After the main course, the lights dimmer and Carlisle made his way onto the stage.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for joining us this evening in order to celebrate the achievements of the four young recipients of the Mason Foundation Scholarship. Before we bring the recipients on stage, I wanted to discuss the scholarship. None of these award winners knew they were being considered for the award. We talked to teachers and school officials to find out what type of students and young adults these people really were. The four we found have helped community, friends, and family. They've given their time to others, but have also found time for themselves as well as for their studies. While we considered hundreds and thousands of students, the Masen Foundation is sure we have found the best four award recipients that we could. Now, I would like to introduce to you all the award winners. Irina Denali, Justin Kyle, Bella Swan, and Christopher Thomas."

I followed the other recipients up to the stage where we all stood off to the side of the award stand. As I looked down at everyone I couldn't believe I was standing up here. I knew Edward had something to do with this, not that he would ever admit it. When I looked into the audience I noticed quite a few important figures from Seattle, but most I did not know. Edward, Alice, and Charlie were all beaming proudly at me. I'm sure if any of them had a camera, there would have been flashes going off. O wait, there's Alice's phone, there were pictures being taken.

"First, I'd like to introduce Irina Denali. A senior from Alaska, Irina has spent her days at school, helping her family with daily chores, and helping seniors at her local senior center. When we talked to the senior citizens that she helped, they could not stop talking about her and everything they said was good. It was as though we were talking to Irina's grandmother again and again and again with all the different people gushing over her. When we talked to the school, they only continued Irina's praise, telling us how she was a hard worker, a straight A student, and she was always willing to help other students. Congratulations Irina on receiving this award."

Irina walked over and shook Carlisle's hand as he handed her the certificate. They stopped and smiled so Tanya and her mother could take pictures, as well as some of the news groups that were there reporting on the event.

Carlisle talked about Justin Kyle next. Apparently he tutored for every class and every grade. He also helped cook for the local soup kitchen and helped around the neighborhood. I really couldn't tell why I had been chosen and that just continued to increase my suspicion that I received this award due to Edward.

"Third, Isabella Swan, or as she prefers, Bella Swan. Bella went through one of the hardest transitions any high school student can face. She transferred schools from Arizona to Washington, in the middle of her junior year no less. From talking with teachers and other administrators from both schools, we learned Bella was quiet and studious, always willing to make friends and staying out of trouble. Although that last part might be in part caused by the fact her father is the chief of police. Bella has grown up as an adult while still holding some remnants of being a child, a hard task indeed. She's taken care of both homes she's been a part of, studied, held steady jobs, and helped those at school that need help. With all this work, she also makes time to be a teenager and go shopping. After moving to Washington, she continued to keep in contact with friends from Arizona and as we all know, long distance relationships are hard. However, Bella Swan has shown that long distance relationships can be done and can help relationships blossom. Congratulations Miss Swan on this award, you deserve it."

I walked over to Carlisle and shook his hand as he handed me my certificate. He smiled proudly at me and we kept the pose for the few cameras that were there. After a few seconds I moved off to the side to stand with Irina and Justin. Carlisle made his final speech about Christopher Thomas before allowing us to sit back down.

"As we've seen tonight, these four young adults are amazing. I thought med school was hard enough, but that might just be a cakewalk for these young people. I'm impressed if they even get time to sleep. Thank you again for coming to honor these young people. As for the four of you, congratulations, you all deserve it." Carlisle stepped off to the side of the podium and clapped. The rest of the room did as well and I couldn't help the blush that rose on my cheeks. Finally the clapping stopped and I was able to calm the redness that had colored my face. "Please everyone, enjoy the rest of the night."

Dessert was served, but what caught my attention was the dance floor that seemed to have magically appeared on one side of the room. I watched as a lot of the older couples walked out onto the floor and began swaying to the music. I smiled at them, wishing Edward and I could do that here…

"Edward, care to dance?" Tanya asked.

Of course Tanya wouldn't care about appearances… Edward agreed with a nod of his head. He placed his fork down on the plate before getting up and leading Tanya onto the floor. I couldn't take my eyes of the pair, they seemed perfect together. I sighed sadly and looked down at the tiramisu that had been placed in front of me. I played with the dessert with my fork, barely registering the fact Charlie got up. He mentioned something about enjoying myself, but he was turning in for the night. When I looked back up, Edward was laughing and nodding at something that Tanya had said.

"Why don't you go out there and save him?" Rosalie said. I hadn't even noticed she had taken Charlie's vacated seat.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt." I replied.

"O please, Edward would be gracious if you stole him away from that tramp." Alice said.

"They look good together."

"I think you just made me throw up a little." Rosalie commented with disgust.

"Bella, he's not smiling like he does with you and he's not really laughing. You have to remember that due to our occupation we have to be very good actors. Edward can be too good at times, but you can trust us that the Edward that is out there is not the real Edward. Only you can bring out the real Edward." Alice said.

"Now go get your man." Rosalie said.

I pushed my chair back and smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress. I wove my way through the tables before slipping onto the dance floor. How I didn't slip as I walked on the slick floor I don't know. When I approached Tanya and Edward, I took a deep breath. Edward saw me first and stopped his dance with Tanya. Tanya turned around and glared at me, clinging slightly tighter to Edward. I tried to find the words to say, but nothing was coming out.

"What do you want, Bella?" Tanya sneered.

"I believe she'd like a dance, Tanya." Edward replied coldly. He pushed Tanya off of him and wrapped his arms around me. Tanya stood there for a second, surprised and then mad, before stomping out. "What took you so long?"

"I was trying to keep up appearances and didn't want to interrupt."

"I was hoping you'd stop me from dancing with her."

"That would blow both of our covers."

"True." Edward nodded. "You still could have come sooner."

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" I pouted.

"You know I can't resist you when you pout… or when you're in that dress." Edward groaned. "You never did send me a picture."

"Did I need to?"

"No, but the anticipation was absolutely killing me."

"Alice didn't help at all?"

"She made it worse." Edward groaned. "Although you in this dress… it's better than I could have ever imagined."

"Well I'm glad you approve."

"I can't believe Charlie didn't recognize you."

"I told you, it's all about hiding in plain sight." Edward joked.

"How'd you make it here though, I thought it was still too hot of an area?"

"Well, since the feds were on top of Agent Black and not on top of us, we were able to come back. Seriously though, you not sending me the picture forced me to come."

"Maybe I won't call you and I'll get you to come even more."

"You do that and I might just kidnap you."

"You're making it hard for me not to." I replied. Edward groaned and pulled me into him. I couldn't believe how good it felt to be in his arms again.

"Edward, care to introduce us to your lovely dance partner?" I pulled away to see Esme and Carlisle standing behind me.

"Esme, Carlisle, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan, although I believe you have already met."

"Yes we have, but I wanted you to introduce us to your girlfriend." Esme said. "O Bella, you're just so beautiful in that dress!"

"Thank you." I said quietly. "And thank you again for honoring me with this award."

"It was our honor, Bella." Carlisle said. "We're also happy to see Edward so happy. You're a wonderful addition to our family."

"I'm thankful to be part of it." I replied.

"We must be going, dear, but please call me sometime. I want you thinking of me as another mother, and Carlisle as another father. We're always here for you and we know just how lonely it can get when the kids are on the road."

"Um, of course I will." I nodded.

"Edward, make sure she doesn't leave without getting our numbers."

"Wouldn't think of leaving her empty handed." Edward replied.

Esme gave me another hug before moving on to talk to other people.

"You can't come to prom, can you?" I asked.

"It doesn't look like I can. Alice can't see away it will work." Edward said sadly.

"Don't worry, I understand. This can be prom for us. I mean, I'm dressed up, you're dressed up. We're dancing…"

"Are you sure this is enough?"

"I'm more than sure. Just seeing you and being next to you is enough." I replied.

"Just wait till you're at Dartmouth, these long weekends away are going to get shorter and shorter."

"Well then, I have another reason to look forward to college." I said.

Edward and I continued to dance for another song before walking back to our table. I quietly finished off my tiramisu before feigning a yawn. "I'm sorry everyone, but I think I will be heading to bed. Charlie and I will be returning to Forks early in the morning. It was nice meeting you all."

"It was nice to meet you as well." Everyone said. I smiled tightly at Edward before gathering my things and leaving the banquet hall.

The elevators had just opened when I felt myself being pushed inside. I turned around and found myself once more in Edward's arms. His lips were immediately on mine and his hands were running up and down my sides. How I wished that I was out of the dress and his hands were on my skin.

"God, that was pure torture."

"How so?" I asked innocently, causing Edward to groan.

"You in this dress, not being able to hold you how I wanted to hold you, not being allowed to kiss you, hell, not being able to take you freely like I wanted to."

"How'd you get out of there?"

"Said I had a phone call and Alice should be telling them that I've been asked to return to Chicago for an emergency right about now."

"So I have you for the rest of the night."

"Love, you have me for the rest of our lives." Edward said. He kissed me sweetly and continued to kiss me until the elevator binged and the doors opened.

Edward led me down the hall to the room next to the one I occupied with Charlie. As soon as the doors shut, clothes were shed and we were quickly rolling around in the sheets of the hotel bed. Edward lavished my body, his touch finally satisfying my need for him. He nipped at my neck, leaving at least one love bite, before worshipping the rest of my body. My hands ran all over his body, remembering every contour of his sculpted body. I arched my back when one of his hands reached my center, slipping a finger inside. His finger continued to pump within me while his thumb rolled my sensitive nub. I could feel the tight coil in my stomach only getting tighter and tighter. As Edward rolled one of my nipple between his teeth I felt myself snap. I cried out and tugged on Edward's hair as my orgasm shook my body.

"My god how I missed you and your touch." I panted.

"I've missed hearing your moan and scream. My only solace is that I'm the only one who can make you cum that hard."

"Only you, only you." I repeated.

When I had finally come down from my high I pulled Edward's head back up to mine, attaching my lips to his once more. Edward let me control the kiss for a bit, but when I reached down and took his hardened member in my hand he stopped me.

"Tonight, we recognize you." Edward said.

"But what if I want to?" I pouted.

"Next time I visit you can do whatever you want." Edward said. "But tonight is all about you."

Edward stopped any protest by sealing my lips with his. His tongue instantly dove inside my mouth, dancing with my own. His hands returned to my breasts, palming my sensitive mounds. My hands rolled all over his back and stomach, pulling him closer to me. Edward lined us up and slowly, o so slowly, entered into me. I moaned and bucked my hips, trying to make me go faster. Edward laughed and pressed his hand against my stomach to keep me still. I groaned and whimpered, but Edward was finally completely in me. He had me so stretched out that I could barely breathe. As he pulled back out I caught my breath. Luckily, this time Edward entered me faster and much to my pleaser harder. Each thrust was harder and quicker, until we reached our rhythm. The coil was back, and it was tighter than ever before. I was panting with each thrust, crying out as he hit my g-spot over and over again. As my orgasm washed over me I cried out before biting into his shoulder. Edward groaned out my name, but that groan turned into a roar as he orgasmed and emptied into me.

Edward collapsed on top of me before rolling us over so I was rest on him. His member was soft inside me, but I needed that deep connection still. I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Set your alarm for two AM."

"That early, love?" Edward asked.

"I want a repeat before I have to go to my room." I told him. "There's no way I'm going home without another performance."

"I think at least one more performance can be arranged." Edward said. He kissed me before settling back into the pillow. I closed my eyes again and continued to smile as sleep overcame me.

oOoOoOo

I snuck back into mine and Charlie's room around 4:30 in the morning. Charlie was still sound asleep, thank god, so I was able to change into my pajamas from Edward's white dress shirt that I had stolen. We had repeated our activities twice more before I had to get up and return to my own room. After a long goodbye kiss, I left a very relaxed and content Edward in his bed. He had watched me slip back into my dress, but by the time it was back on he was already asleep once more. That's when I grabbed his shirt before returning to my room.

This weekend had been amazing and I wasn't sure if there would ever be another one that could beat it… well not another one for a bit.


	12. Worst Case Scenario

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So, this does have a bit of a cliff ending, and you're about to hate my news... I won't be able to update for at least a few weeks, probably around 3-4 weeks. This month has me running around (sometimes literally) more than usual. I have no life at the same time as having a very busy life, if you even understand that. Anyway, I will be getting the sneak peak out maybe next week or the week after so please leave a review!

* * *

The week after the banquet went by a smoothly as it could. Monday, Eric asked me for all the details on the banquet. Tuesday, the article came out and I was the center of attention. Wednesday, Mike and Jessica got in a very public fight and I was out of the spot light. Thursday, Mike and Jessica were together again. Friday, the Cullen gang robbed a bank in California and had once again escaped before the cops could attempt to catch them.

It was two weeks later when my heart stopped…

Edward was supposed to be coming to visit that weekend. It was Wednesday and I had my alibi in place, outfit ready, and any foreseeable homework done. Edward called me that night and told me he wouldn't be in touch until he saw me on Friday. We would stick to our normal routine and Edward would come in through my window Friday night and then pick me up for the weekend Saturday morning after Charlie left for work. I told him I loved him and couldn't wait to see him Friday. He returned the sentiments before hanging up.

The next afternoon, the Cullen gang robbed another bank, this time in Idaho.

By the time Friday night rolled around I was anxious to hear from Edward. I knew the robbery had gone well enough, but that was it. Unfortunately, Charlie had gone to bed already and I didn't want to be in the living room when Edward got here. As midnight rolled around, my anxiousness had only increased to painful levels. Edward should have already been with me, holding me tight and kissing me soundly. I had a bad feeling in the put of my stomach. Tired of waiting for Edward, I decided to go online for any news of the robbery so I could hopefully figure out where exactly Edward was. All the new channels had articles on the oil spill, various court cases, and random acts of violence. However, one video cause my attention. CULLEN GANG MEMBER SHOT AND CAPTURED.

"This evening, members of the bank robbing family, the Cullens, were cornered at a gas station on the Washington-Idaho border. During the standoff one member was shot in the leg. The injured member stayed as the rest of the family fled into the night.

It is now coming to my attention that the member cause was Emmett Cullen. Federal agents have him under lock down tonight at a local hospital. When Mr. Cullen is released it is planned that he will be transferred to the FBI headquarters in Washington State…"

"He's fine."

I jumped at the foreign voice. Edward was sitting in my desk chair, his hands in his hair and his eyes closed tight. His face was stoic, but I could see the stress and worry on it. I set my computer down on the desk next to him before taking one of Edward's hands and leading him to my bed. Edward immediately curled into me, gripping my body to him and hiding his face in my chest. As I held him I ran my hands through his hair, attempting to comfort him to the best of my ability.

After about a half hour, I felt Edward's hands begin to wander. They ran under my shirt and up to my breasts. Edward's fingers flicked my nipples, causing my to gasp and arch under him. Edward continued to raise my shirt up until I let him take it completely off of me. His mouth immediately latched onto my breasts, licking, sucking, and nipping both of my sensitive mounds. As Edward's hands slipped below my shorts and squeezed my ass, reality came crashing back to me.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Please…" He whispered. I knew he needed this connection more than anything so I didn't fight him. Instead, I brought his head up to mine and kissed him sweetly.

I tried to comfort him in that kiss and it seemed to work. I pulled Edward's shirt off and we helped each other discard the rest of our clothes. Edward's hands were sliding all over my body, cherishing my every curve. My arms were wrapped around him, holding him to me and refusing to ever let go. Edward's hand roamed down to my mound and dipped inside of me. Satisfied that I was ready, he lined himself up with me. I spread my legs wider as he sunk into me o so slowly.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear as he filled me completely.

"I love you too, always." I replied. I kissed him as he pulled out before sliding back in. With every thrust in, Edward seemed to go deeper and deeper. I'm not usually all that spiritual, but it felt as though our souls really were finding each other.

Our lovemaking was slow. It was as though we were promising each other that we'd always be there and we would always love one another. As our arousal grew, Edward broke the kiss and started panting in my shoulder. He was chanting, "I love you" over and over again. I replied to the best of my ability, but my mind was clouded with my arousal. As my climax washed over me, I gasped and bit into Edward's shoulder as lightly as I could. Edward followed soon after, groaning into my shoulder. When we were able to move again, Edward curled me into his side holding me so tightly I knew he'd never let go.

oOoOoOo

Edward was gone the next morning, but I remembered waking up as he was slowly redressing me. He had said nothing, but it was one of those times he really didn't need to. He had simply kissed my deeply before slipping out my window and disappeared into the rising sun. I didn't move for a few minutes, listening to see if Charlie was still home or if he had already left for work. Satisfied he was gone, I got up and started getting ready for my day with Rosalie. I had just finished brushing my teeth when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"I was afraid I'd have to come up and kiss you to wake up." Edward chided.

"I could go back to sleep, so don't tempt me." I replied.

"If you come downstairs, I can take you home where I can kiss you properly." Edward shot back.

"You win, I'll be down in a minute." I said. I flipped my phone shut, pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail, grabbed my bag, and I was out the door. I slipped into Edward's Volvo and kissed him quickly before he pulled from the curve.

"How's Rosalie?" I asked.

"She's shut herself in her room. She'll come out, ask Alice if one of her ideas to get Emmett out works, but Alice has yet to see one that works." Edward said. "We've all been trying to figure things out, but so far it hasn't been going well."

"What's causing the problem?" I asked.

"Apparently Jake's got desk duty and has taken it upon himself to personally watch Emmett." Edward sighed. "So far, Alice hasn't been able to see anyone get past him."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. We'll get Emmett out."

"I know we will." Edward sighed. He ran his hand up my leg before patting my knee. I smiled to myself realizing he didn't disagree that _we_ would be helping… as in I would be helping.

Maybe the missing piece to getting Emmett out of federal prison wasn't the perfect plan, but the perfect accomplice…

oOoOoOo

"No way in hell are you going." Edward roared.

The members of the family were sitting in the living room when Edward and I arrived at the safe house. I could tell Rosalie had been crying and Alice was sitting right there with her. Jasper was in a chair next to his wife and watching the two women closely. When Edward and I walked in, I had gone to Rosalie while Edward stood back next to Jasper. Rosalie leaned into me and Alice looked into my eyes. I decided on my plan to help Emmett and I could see Alice going into her vision. Rosalie and I waited as she saw everything work out. By the time she returned to normal, she was smiling. However, Edward was the opposite. Hence, his previous statement.

"Edward, she's right. She can help." Alice confirmed.

"No, it's too dangerous and I don't like the plan, at all. Anyway, it will officially connect her to us." Edward said.

"No it wouldn't. It would just be bad timing."

"Jake's smart, he'll know that it was planned and that we were all in this together. He'll realize you're more than just a fan of ours, you're actually one of us."

"Edward…" Rosalie said, he voice quietly. "We've thought of everything and none of our plans have worked."

"We'll find the problem in one of our plans and we'll deal with it then." Edward said. "I am not involving Bella in this. It's too dangerous."

"She's already involved Edward! You involved her when you decided to stay with her after what was supposed to be a one-night stand. If someone's smart enough, they'll find the phone records or something and realize that she's connected to us. She's already involved, she should help." Rosalie pleaded.

Edward frowned and looked down at the ground, deep in thought. I patted Rosalie's leg and stood up from the couch. Taking Edward's hand, I pulled him out of the room and up to his room. I tried to take him to the couch, but Edward just walked over to the forest.

"Rosalie's right, you are involved. I never should have come back after that first night. I should have let you live out your normal high school life. You could have gone to prom, graduated and gone to college not worried about anything…"

"And I could have missed out on a scholarship that's helping my family so much…"

"You would have gotten that either way." Edward sighed.

"Don't interrupt me." I said. "Anyway, along with the scholarship, I wouldn't have known the excitement that being with you brings, I wouldn't have met and fallen in love with your family, and most of all, I wouldn't have known the love of my life. Edward, I'm here and I'm involved. I've understood that the whole time and I've wanted that the whole time. My last name might be Swan, but I was hoping that you'd consider me a Cullen."

Edward was quiet for a few minutes and so I just sat there.

"You're right, and you are a Cullen. Maybe not in last name yet, but you are part of this family. I just don't want you to get in trouble or worse, get hurt. We've been lucky so far, but Emmett being shot and captured has reminded us just how dangerous what we do is."

"Edward, let me help… please?" I pleaded. Edward sighed and nodded. He walked over and wrapped me in a hug and kissed my forehead. I snuggled into his chest and waited for him to answer.

"Alright, but it won't happen this weekend. Emmett won't be moved to the federal prison for a few days and then we need them to be relaxed and not as suspicious of you." Edward sighed. "Let's go back down stairs and have Alice help us with the details."

"Thank you Edward." I said. I stood on my toes and kissed him lightly. Edward mistook my 'thank you' kiss for me and when I tried to pull back, he just moved with me. "I let you do something as dangerous as aiding in the escape of a fugitive and I just get that measly little kiss?"

"I thought you said you wanted to have Alice help us get the details planned?" I asked.

"I have a feeling she knows that she has to wait." Edward said. He led me over to the bed where he continued to show me just how much he loved me.

oOoOoOo

We spent the rest of the afternoon and part of the night planning everything about Emmett's release. Alice assured us that Emmett wasn't doing anything too stupid, but he was annoying Jake to no end. Of course Emmett was finding it hilarious, and so was Alice apparently. She would see something Emmett would do and start laughing and then tell all of us. Rosalie was hanging off of her every word. She would even smile after Alice's visions. That night, we all watched a movie before heading to our rooms. Well, Rosalie stayed in the living room to watch the news. She wanted to catch any news or pictures of Emmett the news might have.

The next morning, we found Rosalie fast asleep on the couch. She was sleeping in one of Emmett's shirts and a pair of his boxers. Edward simply walked over and picked Rosalie up. I went to start breakfast as Edward tucked Rosalie in bed. It seemed not matter though as she woke up and joined everyone in the kitchen just as breakfast was finishing up. Alice announced that she and Rosalie were going to Seattle and Jasper would be accompanying them. Jasper shrugged at the announcement so I figured he also had his own work in Seattle. As soon as breakfast was over, the trio left for Seattle, leaving Edward and myself alone for the rest of the day.

"Can we go to the meadow?" I asked.

"Of course." Edward replied.

We packed some food for brunch and then changed into the necessary hiking clothes. We slid out of the back door and started making our way deeper into the forest. Edward helped me stumble through the forest and we made it to the meadow in record time. Once there, we found a spot in the center to lay out our blanket. Edward laid down first and then I settled down next to him, using his chest as my pillow. His hands traveled up and down my back casually, almost putting me to sleep.

"I was thinking about moving to Dartmouth early." I said.

"Are the dorms open for that?"

"No, I would need a place to stay for a little bit."

"Would Charlie let you?"

"Probably not, but I could probably talk him into it. I mean, I have to go for orientation anyway so I might as well stay. It would end up saving us money possibly."

"I was already planning on getting an apartment near campus for when you moved there. Why don't you start looking for apartments? When you find one you like, send me the information and I'll look at it next time I'm close enough. Then you can move in there for the summer." Edward planned.

"Budget?" I asked.

"I figured you would know by now that there is none."

"Edward…" I sighed.

"Just look for a studio apartment or something. We won't be living there your first year, so it doesn't need to be super big, but we will be moving in your second year."

"And I get to pick?"

"Within reason." Edward said.

"I want an enormous pent house with giant glass windows…"

"Ha ha, very funny." Edward said.

"No, I know, within reason. Anyway I think I'd be uncomfortable in something like a penthouse or something."

"What about a townhouse or something like that?"

"Maybe. I'll look around and let you know." I said. "Anywhere in particular I should look? I'm guessing you've been to the area and you must have something in mind."

"I could probably send you a few links in some good areas that you can look at." Edward said. "How about I'll send you the links to places in areas I like and then you choose from that?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled. I stretched slightly before curling back into Edward. We were silent for a few minutes before the events of the past few days started swirling in my mind.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"What would happen if it wasn't Emmett, but it was you who got shot? How would I get a hold of everyone else? How would I know anything?"

"Alice has your number and she knows to come straight to you if something were to happen." Edward said.

"But… I'm scared. It wasn't even at a heist that Emmett was shot. You could be shot anywhere somewhere recognizes you."

"Bella, I don't want you to worry. We're as safe as we can be…"

"But…"

"Bella, Alice is now watching for anything that could lead to one of us getting shot or hurt, including you."

"Including me?" I asked.

"You never know if or when someone will figure out you're connected to us. Plus you seem to love to attract danger so she's watching out for anything."

"Hey, Port Angeles was not my fault."

"No, nor was it that I was attracted to you and brought you into this mess."

"I wouldn't group that with the Port Angeles incident."

"It's still dangerous."

"What if I told you I find the danger… thrilling?" I purred.

"Hm… I'd think you were just my type of girl." Edward groaned.

Edward rolled over and molded his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and reveled in the feeling of Edward's body along mine. After a few minutes of slow, sensual kissing, Edward's phone began ringing, instantly shredding the bubble Edward and I were in. Edward dropped his head into my neck and groaned. I slipped my hand into his back pocket and pulled his sleek black and silver phone out his pocket.

"It's Alice."

"Of course it is." Edward groaned. He rolled off of me and I handed him his phone. He unlocked the screen, answered Alice's call, and put it on speaker. I returned to my original position, using Edward's chest as my pillow.

"Hi Edward, hi Bella!" Alice chirped.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"I ruined the moment, didn't I?" Alice asked.

"Yes, so this better be good." Edward growled.

"Jasper says that he needs to talk to you immediately." Alice said. "He's watching them move Emmett into the federal building as we speak."

"Does it need to be in person or can I call him?" Edward asked.

"While I think it's better that you talk to him in person, a phone call is probably best since you're the most recognizable of the family."

"I'll call him right now." Edward said.

"No, take Bella home first." Alice said.

"What, why?" I asked.

"The less you know the better. If the feds question you after we get Emmett back, the fewer details you know, the more innocent you'll look."

"Fine." I pouted.

"Tell Jasper I'll call him in an hour." Edward said.

"Ok." Alice chirped before hanging up.

"I'm sorry, love." Edward sighed.

"It's alright. I understand." I said. "You think you can drive me home fast enough that we can get a quickie in before you have to leave? I want one more time with you…"

"Is Charlie home?"

"Working late since I'm not supposed to be home." I said.

"Then I think something can be arranged." Edward said.

Edward handed me the blanket and food basket before picking me up and running back to his house. We dropped everything, jumped in the car, and within a half hour we were in my room at Charlie's house…


	13. Putting The Plan In Action

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I decided to update early. Again, I'll probably update again in 2 weeks, but things can always change. Anyway, please review!

* * *

I walked into the FBI headquarters in Seattle with my head held eye and my eyes looking forward. I might have looked confident, but on the inside, I was quivering. Luckily, this was one of those situations where the only thing that mattered was looks. As I stepped into the multi-storied building I was greeted by a stern looking woman at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Agent Black."

"Third floor." The woman said as she checked a sheet on the desk.

"Thank you." I said quietly before going to find an elevator.

The third floor was mostly open with desks scattered throughout. There were a few closed rooms around the perimeter, but with the windows open I could tell they were all empty. I stopped for a second, looking for Jake at one of the desks, but my search turned up nothing.

"Can I help you?" A man asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Agent Black."

"Jake? He's busy right now." The new agent said.

"If you could tell him its Bella Swan and I really, really need to speak with him. Tell him I am taking him up on his… um… offer." I said. Could I have made that sound any less dirty?

"I'll go see if he has time, but you'll probably have to come back."

"Please, just check." I said, starting to get annoyed.

The agent turned around and picked up a phone at one of the nearby desks. He sat there for a bit, staring at me the whole time, before talking to someone quietly. A few words were exchanged before the phone was hung up and the agent walked back over.

"I don't know who exactly you are, but Jake's decided to come up and see you. If you could go to room one, Jake will be right up."

"He's not here?"

"He's in the basement. He won't be long."

"Ok, thank you." I said.

The agent led me over to room one and let me find a seat. I chose to sit on the far side facing into the building so I could see what was going on. In a few minutes I saw Jake walk in and talk to the agent who I had been talking to originally. Jake looked over at me and smiled before leaving the other agent and walking over to the room.

"You wanted to talk?"

"I figured you would be the right person to see." I sighed.

"I'm glad you decided to come."

"I'm sorry about getting you in trouble, but Charlie and I were both just so stressed by your search. It really wasn't needed. I just wished you would have seen that before hand." I sighed. I played with a piece of my hair over my shoulder and tried to look at Jake as innocently as possible.

"Bella, is this about the Cullens or is it something a bit more… um… personal?" Jake asked.

"Does it matter?"

"After last time, yes. If it is something personal, I would be more than happy to set something up with you later, but as of right now I'm on the clock and I have some important work to be doing."

"O yes, I heard you caught one of the Cullens, congratulations!" I feigned excitement at the news.

"Yes we did. I'm in charge of watching him. I have a few agents on him right now." Jake said proudly.

"They need multiple agents to replace just you, wow, you must be really good at your job." I purred.

"I like the believe that I am." Jake grinned. I couldn't believe that I was fanning his ego this much. At least I would be bringing him down a few notches… well I'll be bringing him down to rock bottom actually.

"Jake, I mean Agent Black, I came because I concerned about my father." I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Your inquiry and losing Edward Cullen has really torn him apart. He's lost his enthusiasm and passion for being an officer. He doesn't think he's good anymore and that he's too old. Agent Black, my father has become my world since I moved in with him last year. I can't stand him acting like this. He might as well retire, actually."

"Bella, what do you want me to do?"

"Like we agreed before, you're good, one of the best. I would just like to know what exactly I could do to make my father go back to being his old self."

"Bella, it might not be a bad idea to let him retire. You have the scholarship so money shouldn't be as much of an issue. Plus this job is dangerous and just gets more and more dangerous by the day."

"Jake, being the police chief has been Charlie's life since… well what seems like forever." I sighed. "He needs a few more years."

"Well… all I can say is that he just needs to pull some young kids over and put them back in their place. Maybe a speeder, but that's really it. If he still wants to be cop then he'll find it within himself."

"You couldn't, I don't know, thank him for his work with Edward? I mean, I've heard that the Cullens are quite hard to catch and it seems impossible to hold them."

"I'll talk to the lead in the case and see if he can't call and say something." Jake said.

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking for." I said with a smile.

"By the way, it isn't impossible to keep a Cullen. Emmett Cullen is in the basement now and I know that he won't be getting out. I can personally guarantee it."

"Whatever you say, Agent Black." I said.

"Now Bella, when would you like to meet to have that… personal discussion?" Jake grinned. There was the cheesy and cocky bastard I had met before. Thankfully my phone began buzzing at that moment.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Charlie's calling now to check in on me. He's always so worried when I come to Seattle."

"If you were my daughter I wouldn't let you leave the house."

"Charlie's not that medieval." I replied. "Thank you for helping me again Jake. Good luck with Cullen."

"I don't need luck." Jake grinned.

"Right." I said, turning my head so I could roll my eyes without Jake seeing.

Jake opened the door and I walked out of the room. I was almost to the elevators when I heard Jake calling my name.

"Bella, did you come all this way in your truck?"

"No, of course not. The Beast would never be able to make this trip." I said. "My friends from school wanted to come for the weekend so I got a ride with them. We're heading back in an hour or so actually."

"You have no time for dinner or anything? I'll be more than happy to escort you back to Forks. You never do know when Edward Cullen will make good on his promise."

"What promise?" I asked, slightly confused.

"On the security video from your father's jail. He says "see you soon"…"

"O, that. I doubt he was being serious. Don't worry Agent Black. If I see him I know what channels to go through to let you know, don't worry. I already have Charlie watching out for me, I'm a big girl, I don't need you watching out for me either."

"Of course." Jake said, slightly deflated.

"Agent Black, could I speak with you for a minute?" Jake's boss walked out of one of the rooms. "Good afternoon Miss Swan. Did you need anything?"

"No, Agent Black was able to help me." I said with a smile. "I was just leaving actually."

"Well, thank you for coming by. How is your father?"

"He's doing well." I said, taking a side ways glance at Jake. Jake nodded and looked anywhere but at me.

"Well, tell your father hello. Agent Black… my office, now please." The agent said. Jake sighed and nodded.

"See ya later Bella."

I nodded and smiled tentatively. The elevator binged and the doors slipped open. I couldn't get inside quick enough. Jake stood outside the elevators and watched as the doors shut me inside and (luckily) away from him. I wanted to sigh and lean on the walls, but I knew there was a security camera in the elevator and I had to keep the confidence up. I couldn't walk out of the federal building any faster than I did. I called for a taxi and as soon as I was inside and the driver was making his way back to my hotel, I finally let a breath go. All of my stress left with that breath and I couldn't wait to get back to my room. I quickly paid the taxi driver before sliding out of car. I flopped onto the bed and held the phone up to my ear.

"I'll meet you in 15 minutes."


	14. Lies Revealed

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So here's the next chapter. I've started to see the end of this story, but I have yet to even write it. So, I don't know how long the story will be. When I know I'll post it in the author's note. I am getting busy again, but I am going to try and keep the updates somewhat regular. So enjoy the chapter and remember to review!

* * *

Rosalie and Alice had met me back at my hotel. Considering I didn't want to stay longer than I had to and the guys should have been heading back to the safe house, Rosalie, Alice, and I immediately started driving back to Forks. Most of the time I would complain about the wasted money, but right now I could not bring myself to care. As soon as Rosalie pulled up to the safe house, she was out and into the house faster than the wind. Alice and I followed at our own pace. When we walked in Emmett had Rosalie locked in a searing kiss. She had him backed into a wall with one leg hitched on his hip.

"You did wonderful, love." Edward whispered in my ear. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." I said. "I want this family to remain whole, just like you."

"Rosalie, Emmett, I believe you have your own room so we don't have to be forced to watch your reunion." Jasper said from the couch. Alice was curled up next to him, playing with his fingers idly.

"To speed things up, Emmett, her bra is a front clasp." Alice called. Edward and I laughed while Emmett gave Alice a middle finger solute.

"I need to be getting home. When will you guys be leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Edward sighed. "We're taking Emmett to see Carlisle."

"You'll come over tonight then?"

"Of course." Edward said.

"The window will be unlocked as usual then." I said. Edward nodded and pulled me into him. He walked me out to my car before kissing me one last time. With that kiss still lingering on my lips, I got into my truck and drove home.

Charlie's cruiser was sitting in the driveway when I pulled up, grabbed my purse, and walked inside. Charlie looked out from the kitchen. At first I was scared he had attempted to actually cook, but I should have known better.

"Hey Bells! I got pizza." Charlie walked out from the kitchen with a plate of pizza in one hand and a beer in the other. "I wasn't expecting you home for another hour or so."

"Angela needed to get home so we left a little sooner than we were planning to."

"Well then, I guess I get to share my news with you now."

"You caught some guy speeding today?" I joked.

"Well yes, actually, that Newton boy apparently didn't realize how fast he was going. Still, that's not the big news though."

"What's the big news then?"

"Agent Black called me with some news. He wanted to tell me he was wrong for blaming me for Cullen's escape."

"Great dad." I nodded with a smile.

"That's not the best part. The best part is that halfway through the call there was a bunch of yelling. Apparently his Cullen vanished."

"Vanished? Seriously?"

"Yup, that young blood just got knocked down a few pegs and I couldn't be happier… actually I probably could be happier."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me Bella, what were you doing this weekend? Or who were you with?"

"I was in Seattle with Jess and Angela." I said.

"Who drove?"

"Angela." I was suddenly feeling like I was one of the criminals being questioned.

"That's funny." Charlie said as he scratched his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I pulled Jessica over for speeding this weekend and Lauren and Angela were with her. On top of that, Angela's car has been parked in her driveway all weekend. Plus, your truck was nowhere to be found and I know that old truck of yours could not make it to Seattle and back."

"Shit." I muttered under my breath.

"Sit down, it's about time we have a talk." Charlie said. I sat down on the sofa and waited for the real questioning to begin. I wasn't sure I was going to answer his questions, but I had to figure something out… and fast.

"Now, would you like to tell me where you were?"

"I was in Seattle… with Edward Masen."

"With who?"

"The young man from the banquet… the one I danced with before going to leaving."

"He was quite a bit older than you, wasn't he?"

"A few years." I shrugged. "Does age really matter though. Mom's dating a guy who's over a decade younger than her…"

"Don't bring your mother into this." Charlie growled. "What I want to know is why didn't you tell me you were going to see him? Something could have happened to you and I never would have known. What if he was really some sort of murderer or rapist? You could be lying in a ditch somewhere and I would have been none the wiser."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak out and wouldn't let me see him, not even if he came here and asked you himself." I said. "Edward's not always here and I just really wanted to see him before he had to go back to Chicago."

"Bella, I can't believe you liked to me…" Charlie muttered. "The next time Edward is in town, he comes here so I can meet him. Although it doesn't really matter because you're grounded until you leave for college."

"What? Charlie, you can't do that!"

"I'm your father, yes I can. Be happy I'm not in cop mode. I'd have that boy arrested and thrown in jail before he knew what hit him."

"You know what, fine. Ground me till I leave for college, cause guess what… I'm leaving early!"

"Why would you ever do a thing like that?"

"I can get settled, find a job, and I can be with Edward!" I yelled. "I'm not your little girl anymore, you need to realize that. I'll be 18 in a few months and you technically won't be allowed to tell me what to do."

"You will always be my little girl, whether you like it or not." Charlie growled.

I huffed and stormed upstairs. Standing in my room I knew I didn't want to stay there, but Charlie was now guarding the front door. I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I looked over at my phone when it started buzzing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Alice said I should call you." Edward said.

"Charlie knows." I sighed.

"He knows what?" Edward asked. I could hear him getting nervous about our cover being blown. Little did he know it was… kind of.

"Everything." I sighed.

"Bella, love, I need you to be more specific."

"Charlie pulled Jessica over this weekend… Angela and Lauren were in the car. He started putting the pieces together… Angela being here, her car never leaving her driveway, my truck missing because it was at your house…"

"So he figured out you were lying…"

"Yes. So when he asked me where I was I said I was with you… well the Edward Masen version of you."

"So he freaked out and became an overprotective father?"

"Pretty much. I'm grounded till I leave for school, and you're supposed to come over the next time you're in town."

"Sorry, love, but I might not be around till you move to Dartmouth."

"That's over two and a half months away! Ugh, can nothing go right today?"

"With getting Emmett back, that's going to happen." Edward sighed. "Look, I'll be leaving here soon so I can come over before I leave. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Just get here as fast as you can."

"I will love, don't worry."

I turned off my phone and hid it in my backpack just as Charlie made his way up the stairs. I started pulling out homework knowing Charlie was probably going to come in and check on me…

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Getting stuff to study out… or is that illegal now too? Do I need to ask your permission to study?"

"Bella, calm down. What you did this weekend was stupid… you could have been hurt and I just don't want anything to happen to you… ever. You'll be leaving for Dartmouth soon, especially if you think you're moving there sooner than planned. I just hope you understand my point of view in this whole thing."

"Right now, I just need to study." I said.

"Alright. If you want to talk I am downstairs." Charlie said.

I just nodded and flipped my book open to some random page to look like I was studying. I listened as Charlie walked back downstairs. I sighed and looked at my clock… only four minutes had passed since I talked to Edward and that clock seemed to be moving slower and slower. After twenty minutes, there was a knock at the front door. Confused I started walking downstairs, trying to remain in the shadows so Charlie wouldn't see me. The man standing at the door surprised me…

"Hello sir, um… is Bella home?" That familiar velvety voice rolled over me.

"Yes, and you're Edward Masen I presume." Charlie said.

"I am. I wanted to make sure Bella made it home this weekend alright." Edward said.

"She did… if you didn't drive her home, who did?"

"My sister and her boyfriend did. They came with us and made sure that we nothing scandalous happened. Call me old fashioned, but I like to make sure a woman keeps her reputation in tact till the right moment." Edward said.

He was such a fucking liar.

"I see… so why didn't you bring her home?" Charlie asked.

"I was supposed to get a flight back to Chicago, but I just had to make sure Bella made it home alright. I was hoping I could see her one last time?"

"Unfortunately, because of this little stunt the two of you pulled, Bella is now grounded."

"I understand sir. If I'm ever blessed with a daughter I'd do the same exact thing if she were to pull a stunt similar to this one."

"Very good, you understand my reasoning. Maybe I won't through you in jail for statutory rape."

"Sir, nothing like that happened. We enjoyed each others company and that was it."

"Right…"

"Charlie!" I called from the stairs. I walked over to where they were, hugging Edward even though I knew I was pissing Charlie off.

"Bella get back inside and go up to your room."

"I'm in the house, it's not like my invisible ankle device is going to go off." I said. "Or am I under room arrest?"

"Bella." Charlie growled.

"Bella, love, I just wanted to make sure you made it home alright. Alice and Jasper have started their road trip to Yellowstone so they weren't answering their phones."

"Of course they would turn their phones off…"

"Alright, you've seen her, Bella you've seen him. Thank you for coming by Edward and now if you'll respect my wishes and leave, that would be greatly appreciated."

"Yes sir. Bella, I'll call you soon."

"No you won't. Bella will be handing her phone over, now." Charlie said. "Good night Edward, thanks for stopping by and I hope I won't be seeing you for some time."

With that Charlie shut to the door in Edward's face. I didn't spare him a glare, instead I walked up to my room and slammed my door in his face.

"Bella, your phone… now." Charlie said. I opened the door, handed my phone to Charlie and slammed the door in his face… again.

I sat on my bed and waited for Edward to come back. I was hoping that wasn't what he called visiting me because I'd never see him again if it was. A half hour passed and no Edward…

An hour passed and no trace of Edward…

An hour and a half…

Two hours…

Two and a half…

I listened in the dark as Charlie walked up the stairs. I acted like I was sleeping when he checked on me. Finally he went into his own room and after about twenty minutes his snores filled the house. As three hours were starting to approach I still had yet to hear from Edward. Maybe he really wasn't coming back. Maybe Charlie really did scare him off for the final time.

"You know, you really have no faith in me if you think your old man would scare me off." Edward whispered as he climbed through my window.

"I didn't say that aloud." I said.

"No, but it was written all over your face." Edward said. He came over, bent over me, and kissed me gently.

"What took you so long."

"I knew your old man would check up on you so I wanted to wait till he was asleep before coming. I've been outside for the last… three hours roughly."

"Seriously? Outside…"

"Yes seriously." Edward laughed. "Now shut up and let me kiss you."

I did as I was told and laid back so Edward could have his way with me. His kisses were slow and loving, but with all the fighting tonight, I was not in that type of mood. I ran my hands up through his hair and yanked… hard. Edward growled, but seemed to get the message because his hands gripped my hips and his kisses became more intense.

"What shirt are you wearing to school tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"I am not thinking about that right now…" I panted.

"Wear something with sleeves or a high collar…" Edward said.

"Why?" I asked.

Instead of answering me Edward latches onto my collarbone. I immediately understood what was going on. He was branding me as his… luckily he was doing it in a spot that could be hidden from Charlie and everyone else at school. I gasped and my hands pulled him even closer to my skin. It was almost as though he was sucking my life essence right from me. Sick of giving Edward all the control I pushed on him so I could roll him over. As soon as I was on top, I unbuttoned his shirt and started to attack his perfectly chiseled chest. If he wanted to mark me, then I was going to mark him. As I traveled down his chest and down his V, I was greeted by a very happy piece of Edward's anatomy.

I unbuttoned Edward's pants and pulled them down, thankful he had decided to go commando for the night. As soon as Edward's member was free grasped the base with one hand while licking the top. Edward's hands fisted into my hair and he groaned deep in his throat. I started bobbing my head, licking and scraping my teeth as I went. My hand alternated from playing with his balls to pumping the base that I couldn't get in my mouth. Edward's groans were growing deeper and more constant. I felt him tense and his dick grow stiff in my mouth. He growled out my name as he came in my mouth. I swallowed all that I could and wiped a bit from the corner of my mouth.

"My god Bella, I love." Edward said. He kissed me, tasting himself in my mouth. "And I love tasting myself in you, but now someone else needs to find release." Edward's hands slid into my pants and a finger dipped into me.

"The only released I'm going to get is going to come from you fucking me." I said. Edward helped me kick of my pants and then align his dick with my entrance. It truly was amazing how quickly my man recovered, but I had already found out just how much endurance Edward was and I really shouldn't have been that surprised. I lowered myself onto Edward, groaning as he filled me completely. Knowing I was in complete control I started raising myself up and sliding down to my own rhythm. By the sounds that Edward was making, he didn't have an issues with the pace I had set up. I used his chest as balance and Edward eventually gripped my hips and helped me with my rhythm. He'd buck as I came down, creating his own opinion on the rhythm.

"As much as I love you in control, I'm not going to last that much longer." Edward grunted. He flipped us over, moved my arms over my head so I was forced to grip my headboard and started pounding into me. With the new force and power coming from Edward, I felt the coil in my stomach becoming immensely tighter. I cried out as my climax hit me and I spasmed around Edward's member. Edward followed me only a few thrusts later. When we had both calmed down I realized just how loud we were. I tried to listen to the house around me and was pleased to still hear Charlie's snoring.

"We must have done something wrong if he's still sleeping." Edward mused.

"Hm…" I agreed. I was almost asleep when I remembered what Edward had told Charlie earlier that day. "By the way, you are such a fucking liar."

"I know love, I wouldn't be alive if I wasn't." Edward laughed. "I figured you would appreciate it."

"It did cheer me up a little." I said. "I think Charlie thinks your full of bullshit though."

"Probably, but I don't really care." Edward said. "Alice can back us up if he's really worried about it, but right now he thinks that I'm gone and you're safe from my evil ways for the time being."

"Evil ways? If only Charlie knew just how wicked you are." I joked. "But it's a good thing that I love bad boys."

"Really? I thought it was my charming smile that attracted you to me."

"Hm… it's really your other… talents that keep me coming back." I said.

"Well geez, I love you too." Edward chuckled. He rolled me onto my side so he could wrap himself around me. His kissed my neck a few times before nuzzling into my hair and whispering one last goodnight.


	15. Graduation

**A/N-** Hello everyone! I know, it took forever to update, although those of you who reviewed got the sneak peak and knew I'd be updating about right now. Anyway, I got into a bit or a writing funk for a little bit (hence the no updating), but I'm slowly getting out of it right now. Enjoy the chapter and please review!

* * *

Edward had gotten up only hours after we had fallen asleep. The sun had yet to break through the fog, if it was going to at all… Charlie was still asleep and technically so was I. I grumbled as Edward got up and got dressed. He kissed me once and whispered an "I love you" before disappearing out my window. I was able to get a few more hours of sleep before being forced to wake up to go to school. I ignored Charlie for the most part, who decided that as part of my punishment he would be driving me to and from school for the rest of the year. If I wanted to do anything with Angela, then she would be coming over to my house. Luckily, graduation was a month a way. A few weeks after that, I'd be moving out…

At school Angela immediately found me and started apologizing. I knew it wasn't her fault, and I told her so. It really was just Charlie observing a few things and piecing the puzzle together. My lie could have been better, but unfortunately this is yet another case when hindsight is 20/20. At least Charlie had yet to figure out about the phone Edward had given me. Edward and I texted at night and called each other whenever Charlie was at work and I was at home.

I spent the next month focusing on school and finding a place to live. I finally found a small townhouse near campus that would suit Edward and I perfectly. It was big enough it was like a real house, but it was small enough that it wouldn't be too big when Edward was gone. I sent the link straight to Edward and he started the process of buying it. Within the week, I got a note saying the house was ours. Now I just needed start figuring out what I was supposed to bring with me. As far as I was concerned, as soon as I graduated, I would be packed.

It had taken Charlie a few days… well closer to two weeks to agree that getting settled at school early would be good for me. He'd come out for orientation, but that was it. Pretty much, while I wouldn't be 18 for a few more months, I was going to be considered an adult by my father as soon as I had my diploma in my hand. I was more than happy to agree with that.

Officer Black and a few other members of his team had come to talk to me. They wanted to make sure that I had nothing to do with Emmett's escape. I maintained innocence, especially since no one had told me more to the plan other than going to go talk to Black while I was visiting my boyfriend. Charlie backed me up about my lie, especially since Edward had come over and helped Charlie believe it was real. They asked for my cell phone, which Charlie had so he handed it over. There were texts from "Edward Masen", but that was it. I acted like I wanted it back to see the texts, but I knew what they all said. Hell, I was the one sending them. "Edward Masen" was the phone Edward had given me. I knew I would need an alibi if anyone ever tried looking at my phone… and I was right. I knew Black was getting suspicious, but I wasn't going to be seeing Edward anytime soon so if they wanted to track me they could.

oOoOoOo

Graduation had finally arrived. I was sitting in the crowd in my cap and gown with the rest of my class. Our valedictorian was giving his impossibly long speech. While a few caps were funny, most of it was putting us asleep. Finally, he ended with his "well done class of 2010" and stepped off the stage. With that the rows started to move. Each person got up, accepted their diploma, smiled for the camera, and returned to their seats. A few of the parents had gone all out and were screaming and hollering with noisemakers for their kids. Others just had a lot of clapping. I was one of those with a lot clapping. I didn't mind, it kept me out of the spotlight. I'm sure if Charlie had come and turned his sirens on or something I would have had everyone laughing at me anyway. I stepped up on the stage, accepted my diploma, smiled for the camera, and then walked back down to my seat.

Charlie greeted me by the car and gave me a hug once I got there. We didn't say much, just a congratulation and thank you. Instead of doing a whole big dinner thing, Charlie and I just returned home and I made a lasagna dinner for us. We ate while watching TV, in silence as usual, and then I returned to my room. When I dug out the phone from Edward I found I have numerous texts from the Cullen family (including Carlisle and Esme) saying congratulations. Then there was one missed call from Edward. Thank god I always kept my phone on silent and Charlie was out of the house all day so that he didn't hear my phone go off. I pressed the call button and waited for Edward to pick up.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to get home. You and Charlie go out?"

"No. I made dinner and we ate it together." I answered. "He's calmed down, but I'm still on 24 hour watch practically."

"Well you'll be moving out in a few weeks, don't worry." Edward said.

"I know, and I can't wait. I've packed up most of the things I want to bring with me…"

"Alice says not to worry about clothes. She'll take you shopping once you're moved in. I don't think she'll trust you to bring the right outfits."

"She's probably right… I'm so confused with all the rules of fashion and what not. Plus they keep changing so when I figure something out it's not cool anymore." I sighed.

"Don't worry, love, that's why you have my sisters." Edward laughed. "They make sure we're all dressed to a T all the time."

"It's so hard for you to look well… you look like a model all the time. You wake up and you look sexy as hell."

"Well I'm glad to hear you think I'm sexy." Edward laughed.

"Ass." I muttered.

"Bella, you just graduated. You should be happy today." Edward said.

"I am. I just want to be in Cambridge. I want to be with you again."

"And we'll be together soon, I promise." Edward said.

"I've got to go… I think Charlie's coming up here." I said.

"Alright love, I'll talk to you soon." Edward said.

"Bye." I said just in time. I had enough time to hide my phone in my covers before Charlie knocked and walked in.

"Bella, your mom is on the phone. I um, didn't know if you wanted to talk to her."

"I will." I sighed. I knew that if I didn't talk to my mom then she would keep calling and calling until I did. Luckily Phil, her new husband, kept her busy enough she wasn't calling me all that much. Typically she just emailed me and I could answers those in just a few words.

"Hi mom." I said as I took the phone from Charlie.

"Hi honey! I just wanted to call you and tell you how proud I am of you."

"Thanks Mom."

"Well, there is one more thing. Your father told me that there might be someone in your life."

"You've talked to Dad long enough to know that?" I asked.

"We do talk." My mom sighed. "And yes he told me about this young man of yours, although he didn't sound too happy about it."

"His name's Edward Masen. I met him at the scholarship dinner." I said. "He lives in Chicago most of the time though so I don't see him much. Charlie grounded me cause I went to Seattle to see him and I told Charlie I was with some friends."

"Bella, you know better than that, especially since you're with your father." My mother chided.

"Yes, I know."

"Your father also mentioned something about me being a bad role model since this Edward is so much older than you…"

"He's about ten years older than me."

"Bella, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. You're one to talk though mom. How old are you compared to Phil."

"Alright, I'm not going to say anything, I know I don't have that right." My mom sighed. "Well don't let your father be too much of a hard ass, have some fun tonight."

"I'll try." I said.

"Bye baby, I'll talk to you soon."

"Ya, bye mom."

I sat back on my bed and set the house phone down. Talking to my mom was never that easy, but it was something I occasionally had to do. When I was younger my parents divorced and my mother too me with her to Arizona. She raised me by herself until she met Phil, her new husband. He was a minor league baseball player and was beginning to travel a lot. So I moved back to Forks with Charlie my junior year of high school. My mom and I never had a falling out, but she didn't like the fact I moved back with Charlie. Plus she had always been the child and I was always the adult. Now that I was free of that responsibility, I didn't really want to be trapped in it again.

I grabbed the phone from next to me and brought it downstairs to Charlie. He looked up and nodded at me and I smiled back slightly. He knew how uncomfortable it could be between my mom and I, but he also knew not to ask. I returned to my room and got ready for the night. I had curled up in bed when my phone went off one more time.

"Hello?" I asked, not recognizing the number.

"Bella, dear, it's Esme."

"O, um, hi Esme."

"I just wanted to call and let you know Carlisle and I are very proud of you."

"Um, thanks." I said.

"I also wanted to thank you for bringing Edward out of his shell."

"He was in a shell? He seemed confident when I originally saw and met him."

"You confuse confidence with arrogance, my dear. Edward was so cocky that he annoyed everyone. I cannot tell you how often Emmett would call me because Edward was annoying him or pissing off Rosalie. Not even Jasper could cool his attitude and Jasper has a knack for changing attitudes."

"And since I met him?"

"I have my son back. I haven't heard him so relaxed since before they started this whole ordeal."

"Esme, if you don't mind me asking, why did they start?"

"Start their profession? Well… I shouldn't tell you, but the money does go to good places, which you already know. We all keep some, and then we give the rest back in various charities. Some of it goes to the scholarship; some goes to medical research, etc… I help manage the Mason Foundation and we do have legitimate donations from powerful people and corporations so we mix the bank money with the legitimate money."

"He really is a modern day mix of John Dillinger and Robin Hood."

"Yes, he is."

"Well, I'll have to ask Edward the story still. I get pieces of it, like some woman named Tanya, but that's it."

"Ah yes, Tanya… Tanya has nothing to do with Edward's occupation… she was introduced to him through Carlisle and I unfortunately. Luckily those days are over… Actually, thinking back on it, it was after Tanya that Edward became callous and arrogant. There were so many times that we though he was going to be caught, but Alice always kept an eye on him and he always got away, until your father of course."

"I have to admit, I'm happy about that. I never thought I'd meet someone like Edward, but I'm happy I have."

"We're happy for the two of you as well."

I yawned into the phone while nodding at Esme's words.

"Oh, you must be so tired from everything happening. I assume Charlie still has you under house arrest because of your Seattle incident?"

"Alice or Edward tell you everything, don't they?"

"All my children do and I hope you will to in time."

"I have a feeling that might just happen soon." I said with a smile.

"Very good, well I will see you in a few weeks. I hope you don't mind, but I was going to join you when you move into your new town house. I love interior decorating and I wanted to help."

"Um ya, I would love your help." I said. "I'm not much of a decorator myself."

"That's why you have me and Alice now.' Esme said. "Well, I shall see you soon my dear."

"Good night Esme, and thanks for calling."

"Anytime dear, good night."

Esme and I hung up and I sat there. So far I had talked to Edward, my mother, and Esme. I was slowly finding myself entering the Cullen family and retracting myself from my actual family. I mean, I would always love Charlie and Renee, but I was also starting to love talking to Edward's family. Esme was right though. I would be seeing her soon. I would be moving out of Charlie's house in two weeks. I'd be able to really start my life and I knew exactly who I would be starting it with…

oOoOoOo

Two weeks… it had been two weeks since graduation. I had packed everything I was going to take to Dartmouth. Charlie was quiet about everything and I didn't really know how to approach most conversations about my move with him. Luckily, it wouldn't matter tomorrow. Tomorrow I would be on a flight to Dartmouth. Charlie was driving the moving van and would get to the school in time for orientation. Until then, well Alice was taking me shopping for a new closet and Esme was going to be decorating everything so I wasn't too worried about not having most of my things. I had my books, my computers, some of my must haves and I would be fine till Charlie got there with the rest. Plus, Edward had already been in the house and was starting to move things in. Last I heard he had bought a new bed for us and a few other furniture items. He assured me Alice and Esme had helped him pick things out so everything was tasteful. I wasn't too worried to begin with anyway. My room at Charlie's was back to the purple bare walls and basic furniture that had been here when I moved back in junior year of high school.

Edward called me every few nights to make sure everything was going well with packing and that everything was still going as planned. I always told him not to worry, but he did seem to be more and more agitated every time I talked to him. When I talked to Alice she said it was because the feds were getting close at the time, but so far it was fine. Then Emmett would call me and complain that Edward was being a hardass. Apparently it was my job as Edward's girlfriend to calm him down. So I would call Edward and try to calm him down, which usually meant phone sex since there was no way we would be able to see each other.

Luckily, the last time that I talked to Edward, he would be picking me up from the airport. So, in less than twenty-four hours I would be in the arms of my love and we would be together. There would be less phone sex and more making love.


	16. Moving In

**A/N**- Hello everyone! Alright, so here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, but life's just been so hectic... Anyway, enjoy this chapter and remember if you review you get a sneak peak!

* * *

The plane was finally landing in Hanover and I was that much closer to Edward. When I checked on my plane ticket I was pleasantly surprised that Edward had gone behind my back and upgraded my ticket to first class. Along with all of the other great perks that come with the ticket, I also got to get off first. My leg was bouncing anxiously as the plane hit the ground and was taxied to the terminal. The stewardess came on and did her spiel, the pilot said thank you over the speakers, and finally we were up. I grabbed my carry on and scurried out of the plain. I tried to be polite and walk past everyone, but my feet were going faster than my brain was thinking. Then again, my brain only had one thing on my mind: Edward. When I reached the end of the terminal I was surprised I hadn't tripped and fallen on my face. As I turned a corner I saw the familiar mop of red hair over the heads of everyone else crowding the airport. I nearly dropped my bag as I started running towards Edward. I vaguely remember someone yelling at me not to run, but I didn't pay attention to them. Edward turned around and I jumped into his arms as soon as I reached him.

"I've missed you." I said.

"I've missed you too baby." Edward said. "But you're here, and your father isn't."

"Thank god. I was getting ready to strangle him by the end of the punishment." I said.

"Let's go get your things." Edward said. He started pulling me over to the baggage claim area, but I dug my heels into the ground and stopped him. "Love, we need to get your stuff so we can leave."

"Edward, I just brought my carry on. Alice wouldn't stop talking about a shopping trip once I was here. I have explicit instructions to bring just a few essential items."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Don't worry… there might be a thing or two packed for you…"

"In that little bag?"

"Yes, in this little bag." I said. "So, can we go see the house? I'm dying to see it in person."

"I thought we'd stop for dinner first. You must be starving."

"Edward, they gave us meals in first class."

"But airplane food sucks."

"Edward… the house… please? I'll let you spoil me tomorrow and I won't complain if you let me see the house now."

"No complaining?"

"None."

"Well then, your home awaits." Edward said. He grabbed my carry-on and started leading me out of the airport. I was expecting to see his Aston Martin or some other luxury car awaiting us. Instead, Edward opened the door of a silver Volvo for me.

"Really?"

"We try to keep a low profile most of the time." Edward shrugged. "In a place like Chicago you'll be seen more if you flash your wealth and if you're seen more then there's a higher chance that you'll get caught."

"What happened to the hiding in plain sight theory?"

"It only works if you keep a low profile. Eventually someone will put everything together. We're just postponing that from happening for now."

"You speak as though you know you're going to get caught."

"There's such a high chance of it that there's really no other outcome…"

"What about stopping? Lay low, get credible jobs... people will forget eventually."

"It's become addictive. There's no thrill like it. I don't want you to get involved because I don't want you to get addicted. Plus, if or when I get thrown in jail, I don't want you being thrown in a different jail for the rest of your life because of me."

"Let me help you break your habit. Stay with me. Get a real job here and we can live like any other couple. The others would probably follow soon after."

"Bella… I never did explain to you why we do this, did I?"

"No. I did ask Esme once, but she told me that I should ask you."

"I didn't want to talk about this tonight. I wanted to celebrate us being together again, but I don't think we have an option anymore."

"You sound like I might hate you after I find out why."

"There's a chance. It's a small chance, but there's a chance. Really, if you hated me for what I was doing then you would have left or turned me in already."

"Edward, I love you… your past isn't going to scare me away."

"I know and I love you too."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Edward held my hand the entire time and it was comfortable. It was nice just being with him again. We pulled into a quiet neighborhood, and by quiet I mean no one was outside playing doing anything. A few people were at the community pool, but still it was just as quiet as Forks was. Edward pulled up in front of one of the brown homes that looked almost identical to every other ones. There were a few trinkets and what not outside the houses making them individual homes. Our house was mostly bare, but some things were by the door. Edward helped me up, took my bag out of the trunk, and led me up to the door.

"Look." Edward pointed to the side of the door. A metal sign with our initials tied together hung next to the door. "Esme had it made as a house warming gift for us."

"Remind me to thank her." I said.

"I will. Now come on, I'll take you on the tour."

Edward pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. The dining room was to our left while the kitchen, living room, and stairs to the second floor were to the right. There was also a coat closet, a bathroom, and a small pantry as well. A dining table was placed in the center of the dining room along with some plates and other decorations were placed around the room. The kitchen was stocked with everything I could ever need to cook with as well as food. There was a couch, a big screen TV, and some sort of game console.

"You and your brothers have broken the living room in, I'm sure."

"Yes, but the couch still needs christening." Edward said. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "And so does the kitchen counter… and the dining room table…"

"And I know where your mind has been."

"Baby, since we started moving things in here I've been thinking about where I'd take you."

"Well, you still have to show more the bedroom…"

"Right…" Edward said. He grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me up to the second floor. Yes, I knew exactly where his mind has been, is, and will be. Edward pointed out the a study, a guest room, and then finally our room. He let me peak into the bathroom connected to the bedroom before dragging me over to the bed so we could christen the bed correctly.

As we lay naked and sweaty on top of the sheets, I finally had enough time to look around the room. The walls were bare, the sheets were plain, and there was hardly any furniture in the room. I rolled over and lay partially on top of Edward, tracing some of the contours of his chest idly. He arm wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my bed.

"Why is this room so bare?" I asked.

"Esme figured you would like to decorate our bedroom. It's the one room that is completely ours and she wants us to use it that way."

"Hm… I'm not sure how good I am at interior decorating."

"It doesn't matter, I'll be happy with anything. Plus, Esme will be there to help you anyway."

"She's taking me out tomorrow, isn't she?"

"Along with Alice and Rosalie to get some new clothes." Edward sighed. "Esme can't stand having a plain room and the girls have been wanting to go shopping for a while now."

"O joy." I sighed.

"Please at least act like you're enjoying it. Alice will call and complain otherwise."

"I will, but it will all be an act."

"You're a wonderful actress, I'm sure you'll survive. Anyway, after your shopping we're going out to dinner."

"You're going to move our reservations?"

"No, I knew you wouldn't want to go out tonight… so I made them for tomorrow anyway."

"Alice told you, didn't she?"

"She did." Edward nodded.

"Alright, but this better be a damn good dinner tomorrow night."

"I promise you it will be." Edward said. "Now, why don't we go look at the bathroom."

"What's so special about the bathroom?"

"Big shower… and a big tub… and an even bigger mirror." Edward carried me out of the bed and walked us into the bathroom where he introduced me to the glory of bathroom sex… in _our_ bathroom.

oOoOoOo

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and quite content. Edward and I had gone at it all over the house before finally falling back into the bed and falling asleep. Edward's arm was wrapped around me and I was pretty sure stuck to me since we had fallen asleep sweaty. I wasn't sure how I was going to get up and get ready for the day since I knew I was going to be sure. If it was possible for me to be sexed out, Edward had almost hit that point, especially since I had been relying on my hand and a little friend Alice had sent me since she knew I needed some help getting off these last few weeks. It was quite unnerving how much Alice actually knew when I actually thought about it.

As I looked around the room I smiled. It was still terribly bare, but by the end of the night it would encompass Edward and I and everything we were. I looked up at Edward, smiling when I noticed he was still deep asleep. I traced a few of the lines on his face. Even though he was completely relaxed for once, all the years of worrying about his family and about being caught showed on his face. My hands traveled down to his chest, tracing his nipples which hardened under my hand, and then I traced my fingers lower and lower. Edward's member was soft, but it started hardening under my menstruations. Edward moaned and his hands flexed next to him on the bed sheets. I rolled over on top of him and licked my lips as I peered down at his hardening member.

"What hellion have I awoken within you?" Edward asked, his voice deep with a mix of sleep and desire.

"One that's hungry." I answered before dropping my head and licking Edward's dick from base to head. Edward instantly moaned and his hands came up to grab my arms. I didn't let any of his actions deter me from my goal, to wake my lover up in a very satisfying way. Edward's moans and groans grew deeper and more frequent until I felt his balls tighten and his sugary liquid splirt into my mouth in hot streams.

"That's one way to be woken up." Edward panted. "Is there a reason for it?"

"I wanted to say thank you." I said.

"For what? I didn't think I did anything that rendered a thank you, especially a thank you of that caliber."

"For the house, for being here, for the sex, for the love." I listed.

"Love, I don't need a thank you for giving you those things, especially since you're always returning it." Edward said.

"I need to get up and get ready. Alice and your mother will probably be here soon enough."

"Right… want me to join you?"

"If you do then I'm never leaving that bathroom, let alone this house." I sighed. "When we get home from dinner, then you can join me."

"I'll keep you to it."

"I expect you to." I replied.

oOoOoOo

Alice and Esme had come over as I was finishing getting ready, or so I thought. Alice had an outfit already prepared for me, which she gave to Edward to give to me. While I finished getting ready again, Edward entertained the pair of Cullen women downstairs with coffee or whatever we had in the cabinets. Rosalie would apparently be meeting us at the mall because she had some other appointments today that she was dealing with. Once I was ready I went downstairs to join everyone. Alice barely let me finish a breakfast of a bagel and coffee before dragging me out the door. She promised we would get food eventually, but I was guessing that wouldn't be until the early afternoon when I finally convinced Alice to stop.

Our first stop was the mall where Alice dragged me in and out of the stores trying on various outfits. She had so many outfits for me that Esme was able to look through the store at her own pace yet she always caught up with us. Within the first two hours we were already forced to return to the car twice to drop off our bags. Alice never let me look at the register because she knew that even though I had agreed to this little venture I still was not pleased with being here. I wasn't that naïve though. I knew the stores she was taking me to and I knew the approximate price of everything. I tried complaining once and she pulled out her phone as a threat to call Edward. I shut up and allowed her to pull more clothes off the rack for me.

Luckily, the third hour was Esme's. She took me to various decorating stores to find different pieces. I was mainly looking for simple frames that I could put pictures in, a mirror or two, some furniture for the bedroom, and new bed sheets. Esme knew exactly where to get everything. By the time we were done shopping I had a brand new idea for our bedroom. I had a color and pattern theme and everything I needed to make that image in my head a reality. Esme never pushed me to buy things I didn't want or what she thought I should get for the house. She had her fun with the other rooms in the house, but the bedroom was mine.

Finally, after we were done, Esme, Alice and I sat down at a coffee shop for something to eat and drink. We were sitting around talking when Rosalie finally joined us. To say she was beaming would diminish the glow surrounding her.

"You're not…" Esme gasped, covering her growing smile with her hands.

"I am." Rosalie smiled.

"Rosalie's what?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant… almost two and a half months." Rosalie smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"I could tell. You have that motherly glow surrounding you." Esme smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Is that where you were this morning?" I asked.

"Emmett and I went to the doctor to confirm it." Rosalie confirmed.

"Since Bella's having fun decorating her room, can I decorate the baby's room?" Alice asked. "O! More shopping for baby stuff! We're going to need a mix of colors…"

"Alice, don't ruin anything for Emmett and me! We want to be surprised!" Rosalie hissed.

"Ok, ok, I won't, but can I buy stuff for… it and just keep it hidden till you want it?" Alice begged.

"That sounds like a plan." Rosalie nodded. "So, how did the shopping go?"

"Really well, I think we bought enough of the mall." I said. "Anyway, with a baby won't that mean you have to stop… you know… what you're doing for money."

"Bella, you make it sound like I'm a prostitute." Rosalie sighed.

"She does bring up a good point, Rose." Esme said. "We'll need to have a family meeting to discuss this. How about everyone flies out to Chicago and we'll talk about what we'll do."

"Alright, everyone can fly out in three days, does that work?" Alice said. I was about to ask how she knew specific flights, but then I noticed she was booking flights on her phone. Everyone agreed and Alice continued to book the tickets.

"How do you want us to tell the guys?" I asked. "Do you want to tell them or do you want us to?"

"Emmett should be spreading the news as we speak."

"Oh, he must be so happy." Esme beamed.

"He is, he's so excited about the baby. Although he's already tried to stop me from doing normal things."

"Get ready, I have a feeling he won't ease up with the over protectiveness for the next six and a half months." Esme said.

"Probably not, but between all of us, I don't mind being spoiled." Rosalie laughed.

We headed back to my house after finishing our coffees and food. The girls helped me get my room together since Edward was still out with Emmett and the others. We were just finishing putting up the curtains and smoothing out the bed when Edward got home. Since everyone was finally together we all congratulated Rosalie and Emmett one more time. However, the celebration was short lived because Edward shooed everyone out so we could start getting ready for our date that night.


	17. History

A/N- I'm sorry it's been so long. I swear I was planning on updating last week, but midterms and packing kept me busy. Anyway, I hope this can satisfy everyone for now. I don't know when I will update again, but I want to make it clear that I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. I hate leaving stories undone so there's no way this one will be incomplete... Anyway, enjoy!

Remember, if you review you will get a sneak peak which means you'll know when this story will be updated before anyone else!

* * *

Alice had found me a simple yet flirty dress for tonight's dinner. It fell to right above my knee and had a low slung back. It was a sheer purple that hugged my body in all the right places. I brushed out my hair and put on one of my necklaces. Alice had also made sure I was equipped with some heeled sandals, but luckily the heel wasn't that big. She had picked up another pair of shoes, but got this look on her face that I knew meant that if she had bought those shoes… I would be meeting the ground sometime tonight. I checked myself over in the mirror before walking out of our room and downstairs to where Edward was waiting for me.

"Beautiful." Edward murmured as I descended down the stairs. He walked over and took my hand as I stepped down the last step. "Are you ready?"

"I am." I nodded. Edward escorted me to the Volvo and opened my door like the gentleman he was.

"I like what you did to the room." Edward said.

"Thank you. Your mother let me pick out everything and only helped me a little… unlike Alice who was all over the place." I said. "I didn't complain… much."

"Thank you. Alice should be fine for a few weeks then."

"Weeks? This shopping trip would last me a year, at least."

"Hence the difference between you and Alice." Edward said.

"Apparently." I sighed. "So where are we going?"

"I found a nice steakhouse I though we would go to." Edward said. "We're only a few minutes away."

"Sounds good." I said.

The rest of the ride was silent except for the radio playing quietly. After a few turns, Edward pulled into a parking lot surrounding a medium sized restaurant. The exterior was painted to look like an old log cabin and I could only assume the inside had a sort of rustic, out-doorsy feeling as well. Edward helped me out and we walked into the restaurant hand in hand. There was a young girl standing behind the hostess stand who smiled at us.

"Welcome to The Hunter, how many tonight?"

"Two. I had a reservation under Masen."

"Ah yes, right this way Mr. Masen." The girl said. She showed us to a table near the center of the restaurant. There was a little light at the center of the table and a table setting in front of each chair. The hostess handed us our menus after we were both seated. "Your server will be Shana tonight, have a wonderful meal."

"Thank you." Edward and I mumbled.

"This is nice." I said, looking around. Just as I presumed, the restaurant was very rustic inside. There was a fireplace to one side of the restaurant and various animal heads mounted on the wall.

"I thought it might be interesting." Edward shrugged.

"Well you were right." I replied.

"Welcome to The Hunter, my name's Shana and I will be your server tonight." A girl with blonde hair tied back said. She passed out some coasters before setting down two water glasses. "Can I start you off with something to drink? Or perhaps a shrimp cocktail to start with?"

"I'd like whatever house beer you have." Edward ordered.

"I'll just have my water." I replied.

"Any appetizers?"

"I think we'll just look at the menu for now." Edward said.

"Alright, I'll bring your beer right out to you then." Shana said.

"So if you're drinking does that mean that I will be allowed to drive the Volvo?"

"I'm not going to drink that much." Edward said. "So no."

"What do you think about Rosalie and Emmett?"

"I'm happy for them. They've been trying for a few years now and it's about time they finally had a baby." Edward said.

"They've been trying even though they've continued to work?"

"Since they didn't know when they would actually get pregnant they decided to keep working until something happened. So now we'll discuss what we're going to do, whether we stop altogether or Rosalie just stops."

"I wish you'd stop altogether and just stay with me."

"I know you do, but our jobs have become an addiction. The adrenaline and high…"

"I know, I know, you've explained it before." I sighed. "I guess I can understand, but just like friends of those with any other addiction, I wish you'd stop."

"We will, eventually we will." Edward said.

"You never did explain why you started…"

"And you're going to keep questioning it until I do."

"Pretty much." I said with a shoulder shrug. Before Edward could explain, Shana returned with the beer. She asked if we were ready, but since we had continued to talk and not look at the menu, we asked for a few more minutes.

"Let's figure out what we want first, order, and then I'll explain the best I can."

"Alright, but you're not getting out of it." I said.

"I know I'm not." Edward sighed.

Edward and I were silent as we looked through the menu. I decided to get the prime rib with a baked potato and salad while Edward decided to get the filet with a baked potato and soup. We ordered when Shana returned a few minutes later and handed her our menus. As soon as she was gone, I looked at Edward expectantly. Edward sighed, but I knew he was about to start with his explanation.

"Carlisle and Esme are my real aunt and uncle. Esme is my mother's sister. We were a very close family growing up. My parents and I lived a good life, upper middle class. We had what we needed and then some and I always understood how lucky we were. During my first year in college my mother was diagnosed with an aggressive form of breast cancer. I returned home when I found out and transferred to the University of Chicago so I could be with my mother during her fight. Unfortunately, she was on the losing end. We spent the year going from one doctor's appointment to another to another. Carlisle tried to help as best he could, but he wasn't specialized in cancer. My father and I were forced to watch my mother weaken and eventually die. It was the darkest year of my life.

"After my mother died, I stayed home, but I started acting out. I drank, did drugs, fought with my father, and fought with Carlisle and Esme. I was just a menace. It was later that year when my father became sick. Within a few months he had also died. Esme always said it was because he had lost my mother and they were so in love that he couldn't be apart from her. I blamed it on myself for years. I always told myself it was because I wasn't there that my father was alone and gave up."

"Edward…" I started, but he shook his head. Instead, I reached across the table and took his hands in mine and ran my thumb back and forth over his own thumb.

"I eventually realized I was spiraling out of control and while I knew it wasn't my fault that my father also died, I knew I needed to change. So, I started going to medical school. I wanted to know what killed my father and how to stop it. Possibly I could help with cancer research to find a way from preventing what happened to me from happening to other people. I was near the end of medical school and almost ready to start my residency when the money ran out. Carlisle and Esme were willing to help, but I didn't want to be an even bigger burden. So, I came up with a plan…"

"And Emmett and the others?"

"I met them in college. Well, Alice and Jasper I had known in high school, but Emmett was my roommate in college and he stared dating Rosalie our senior year. We were all really close. They knew about my money problems and being the psychic that Alice was… well, she knew what I was planning."

Edward took a quick break as Shana brought our salad and soup. She refilled my water, and replaced Edward's beer before leaving us alone again.

"So, Alice brought everyone together and she announced my plan. I didn't want them getting in trouble and tried to stop them. I didn't know if I would get caught the first time or if I would be successful. I didn't know when I would get caught, because I was pretty sure I would eventually get caught. Hell, I'm still pretty sure my luck will run out again… Anyway, no one would listen to me and we eventually became the Cullen Family. We looked out for each other just like an siblings would."

"And Esme and Carlisle?"

"They figured everything out after the first job. We sent some money back to them with a note explaining that some of it was for charity towards a cancer foundation and the rest was for them. That was such an angry call after they got the money. Carlisle couldn't believe we had gone to this length, nor could Esme and they didn't approve of it for a while. However, after a few jobs they realized we weren't going to stop and agreed that we were at least doing it to help others. More and more money was going towards charity, enough that Esme and Carlisle were able to start their own charity, the Masen Foundation. They didn't want to be directly involved, but Carlisle has helped us with the money and placing it in the right banks to keep suspicion down. On top if it they became our parents figures, finally completing the family."

"What about your degree?" I asked.

"I finished medical school and my residency, but we started going after too many jobs for me to find an actual job. Carlisle offered to help me find a job whenever I decided to stop my current occupation. I guess I'll find out next week if that's still going to be true or not." Edward said.

"So you could go back into medical research, just like you always planned?"

"Ya, I could."

"Edward, I think your cause is noble, whether or not it's actually right to be doing what you do. I'm not going to act like I think you're doing the safest and best option to help find cures, but I understand why. And before you ask, no I don't love you any less and I don't think I could love you anymore."

"How was I so lucky to meet you?"

"I don't know, but I'm not about to question it."

Edward quickly finished his soup, and right in time since Shana came over with our main course. We spent the rest of the night talking about my day yesterday shopping and Edward's day with his brothers. We talked about Rosalie's pregnancy for a bit more, guessing the gender and those types of topics. Edward seemed to get over the emotions that his story had brought up. I knew they were still there, boiling under the surface. However, I was pretty sure that he was more comfortable sharing those types of things with me now that I understood more of his background.

After dinner Edward declined the dessert offer from Shana and asked for the check. Edward immediately handed her his credit card when she returned. I wasn't too sure why he was rushing so much, but I didn't complain about it. When everything was taken care of, Edward and I walked out of the restaurant. I was expecting us to go straight home, but instead Edward kept driving. He drove past our town house; past the hotel I knew the others were staying at. Edward ended up driving to a small ice cream shop that was near a park. We both got waffle cones before walking around the park. We laughed and joked about how messy the cones were and it really lightened the mood. We eventually found a bench to sit and finish eating on. After finishing our cones Edward and I continued to relax on the bench and just take in the day.

"Bella, it's no secret how much I love you. We've had an unorthodox relationship, that's for sure, and yet we've continued to thrive. Our relationship has only bloomed from the first night we spent together. You've become my most trusted companion, my closest friend, and my only love. You've also found your spot in my makeshift family and I want to take the last step. I want to make you officially a Cullen as well as officially making you a Masen."

"Edward…" I gasped, knowing where he was going, especially when he bent down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Edward opened a black box revealing an antique looking ring.

"Yes." I nodded. I was trying to hold back my emotions yet I felt a few tears start to escape.

Edward took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my finger. He wrapped his arms around and lifted me up and I kissed him. He set me back down, but his hands only came up and cupped my face. I pulled back to catch my breath, but I couldn't stop smiling. I was finally becoming part of a close knit family, something I had always been missing and always been wanting.

"Bella Swan, you've made me the happiest man in the world."

"And I'm the happiest woman. Where did you get this ring? I wouldn't have been able to imagine anything so elegant and simple and perfect."

"It was my mothers. My father gave it to me right after she died. He told me when I knew the girl who I could envision wearing it, I would know the love of my life."

"I would have liked your father, and probably your mother too."

"And they would have loved you as well…" Edward said, kissing my head. "Now, I just have to try working on your father."

"Let's just ignore him for a bit. He doesn't have to know right now."

"I would have gone the traditional route and asked him before asking you, but I knew he would have shot me on the spot if I did."

"You can ask him before we tell him… in a few years." I said.

"That sounds like a plan." Edward said. He kissed me again, taking my breath away just like every other kiss he's ever given me. "By the way, you should be expecting a call from Alice soon."

"She saw this happening?"

"No, she knew I was going to ask tonight and she's been dying to start planning a wedding."

"Edward, do you think we could wait? I could finish school and we can figure out what you're going to do…"

"I would be more than happy to wait if that's what you want… it's Alice we're going to have to convince."

"It's our wedding, not hers."

"True."

"Let's get going back though… we need to celebrate before Alice tells the rest of the family and they come knocking on our door."

"Hm… I agree."

For once, I didn't mind that Edward sped home or that he carried me to the bedroom. I just cared that I was in the arms loving the man that would eventually be my husband.


	18. Meeting Edward's Past

**A/N-** Hello everyone! I know this is a surprise since I didn't send out an sneak preview. However, I'm leaving for my vacation tomorrow so I figured an real update would be better than a sneak peak. I am sorry that it has been so long since I've updated. There as been a lot going on in my life and in all honesty I just haven't felt like writing. Just like I have always said, I will finish the story. It might take some time but I refuse to leave any stories unfinished.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alice had actually kept her mouth shut to most of the family. She told Jasper about our engagement, but everyone else was clueless. So, when Edward and I showed up at the airport a few days later, we were immediately enveloped in hugs. Alice was first, but Esme and Rosalie were quick to follow when they noticed the ring on my finger. Edward was given handshakes and pats on the backs from his brothers. Alice tried to start talking about the wedding, but I explained to her that we would be waiting until after I graduated for the wedding. She huffed a bit and stomped her foot, but as soon as I promised that she would be in charge of the planning when the time came, she was fine with everything.

Our seats were called for boarding so we all made our way to the gate. The flight attendant took our tickets and checked them all over before letting us on. Edward and I had the last seats in first class, giving us some privacy for the short flight. It took about thirty more minutes to load everyone on and get ready to start. In a few more minutes we were on the runway and taking off. I watched the ground drop away from us until we were in the sky and everything below was just patches. Considering it was a shorter flight, there was no chance for Edward and I to join the mile high club, but knowing Edward's way of thinking, he would plan a longer trip at some point to reach that status. When the plane landed in Chicago we all filed out of the plain. We met outside the terminal and waited for Rosalie to go pee before leaving the airport and finding the car Carlisle had rented for the time being.

Instead of going to a hotel like I was expecting, we ended up going to a larger town house. Edward kept sharing glances with everyone as we approached so I only expected that we were at his family home. I squeezed Edward's hand as a sign of reassurance, letting him know that I was here for him. When we got out Edward led the group up to the house. He took out his keys and opened the door. With a deep breath he stepped inside.

"I haven't been back here in a while." Edward sighed. I looked around and noticed the layer of duct on everything. I knew Esme was behind me itching to clean the place up. I didn't respond to Edward's comment. Instead I rubbed his arms and let him walk us in farther. Everyone seemed to know where they were going and disappeared into various rooms. Sure enough, Esme was cleaning the furniture after setting her stuff down. "My room is up here."

Edward led me up the stairs and into the first room. There was a queen-sized mattress at the far side with cabinets full of CDs and books. There was a tv on a desk that also had a few framed photos on them. I looked at one of the pictures and immediately recognized Edward's parents and a younger Edward.

"Your mother was beautiful." I said.

"She was."

"You look a lot like your father too."

"Uh, thanks." Edward sighed. He flopped onto his bed and rubbed his face with his hands. His hands then ran into his hair, something I would love to be doing.

"Do you know what the plans are?" I asked. I sat behind Edward so he could rest his head on my lap and I could run my hands through his hair.

"I was going to take you out tonight if it wasn't too much of an issue. I have a few placed I'd like to take you."

"After a quick cat nap I should be good to go." I replied.

"That sounds like an excellent plan and considering the house is quiet except for Esme… I think everyone else is doing the same thing." I moved around so I was tucked into Edward's side. With his scent surrounding me and his arms wrapped around me, sleep came quickly.

oOoOoOo

Edward and I snuck out of the house a few hours before sunset. Edward found the keys to a Mercedes he had in his parent's garage. We drove through the city, passing landmarks I had seen on tv shows, in magazines, and in various other places. Edward continued to drive until we were outside the city. He pulled into a memorial park and I immediately understood where we were going. We were silent as Edward led me past the graves. He finally stopped in front of two memorial plaques. _Elizabeth Masen_ and _Anthony Masen_ were written on the two plaques. Edward dropped my hand and knelt before the graves of his parents.

"Mother, father." Edward whispered. I remained behind Edward, watching him carefully in case he needed me, but I let him have his peace. "Father, you were right. I found the girl who's finger the ring fits perfectly and I love her, just like you said I would. You guys would have loved her… just like I do. I miss you guys, I wish you were still here with us…" Sobs started racking Edward's body and I knelt down next to him. I slid one arm around him while placing the other on the ground for balance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen… I wish I could have met you when you were alive, but I wanted you to know that you raised an amazing son. He might have chosen an… interesting career path, but his motives are to help others. He's brought people together to create a family and he's protected all of us. I don't think I could have fallen in love with a better man."

"Thank you." Edward whispered. He kissed the side of my head before standing back up, taking me with him.

"Shouldn't we have brought flowers?"

"My mother had terrible allergies so we tried to keep that to a minimum." Edward explained. "We loved each other enough we didn't always have to have material items to show it."

"Hm… I like that idea. Charlie and I never had material items that showed our love because we never felt like getting them for each other…" I said.

"You're part of a new family now, don't worry about Charlie so much." Edward said. He looked down at his parents one more time, whispered something I didn't hear and then started leading me out of the cemetery.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I said.

"Thank you for coming with me." Edward said. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit." I nodded.

"I want to take you to one of my favorite restaurants."

"Ok." I said.

Edward drove us back into the city and parked in one of the public parking lots. We walked down the street for a bit before coming to a pizza parlor. Edward and I walked into the parlor and stood before the menu. "What do you suggest?"

"You have to go with deep dish of course, and I'd go the meat supreme."

"Why don't we get one to share?"

"That sounds good. Do you want me to get a table?"

"Ya, go find one." Edward said. I looked around and found a table at the end of the room. I pointed it out to Edward before claiming it.

I was idly watching Edward when a woman with strawberry blonde hair walked up to the table, blocking Edward from my view. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you didn't happen to walk in here with Edward Masen, did you?"

"Well yes, I did. Do you know him?"

"I did. My name's Tanya. We were engaged once."

"I was not aware he was ever engaged to you."

"Yes, I was forced to call of the wedding when he kept disappearing. He never told me where he was going, but when he decided not to become a resident at a hospital, well I broke it off."

"O well, your loss is my gain apparently. Edward and I are engaged."

"Really now? How do you live with him disappearing all the time?"

"I know where he is and he almost always calls me." I replied. "I have total and complete trust in him."

"He tells you where he's going and what he's doing?"

"Yes, we don't have any secrets." I replied. "I'm sorry, he never told you anything did he?"

"You… how old are you? You could practically be his daughter!"

"I am older than you think, but then again I'm probably the age you're telling everyone you are. Did it hit a nerve when I told you that Edward and I were engaged?"

"It shouldn't matter." Edward said, stepping up behind Tanya. Edward set our drinks down along with the number for our order. He slid in next to me and looked up at Tanya expectantly. "If I remember correctly Tanya, I broke up with you because I found you in bed with another man. You were just using me for my name and my money. Did you ever find another man? If I remember correctly you were always flirting with Thomas Anderson… wait, he married Elizabeth didn't he?"

"I'm still single and I'm fine with that." Tanya huffed. "But Eddie there is one thing I'll was able to do that she will never be able to do."

"What's that? Because if it's satisfy me you're sadly mistaken."

"I met your parents and they approved of me."

"The only reason they approved of you was because they thought I would never actually date you. I should have listened to them, but I was doing everything they told me not to and that included you. Anyway, Bella met them earlier today."

"But they're dead."

"That doesn't mean they aren't here in spirit." I said.

"Good job Edward, you found yourself a spiritual freak…"

"I took her to the cemetery. Now Tanya, why don't you scurry off to whatever corner you were assigned to tonight. I'm sure your pimp won't be too happy that you're missing." Edward said.

"I'm not whoring myself out!"

"I'm sorry, my mistake." Edward said.

Tanya huffed and stormed out of the restaurant. A few other women joined her as she left. They looked back at us a few times while whispering to each other.

"I'm sorry about her, I was hoping Chicago was big enough we'd be able to avoid her." Edward sighed.

"It's alright, we all have histories. Some are just a bit more… colorful than others." I said.

"Glad you understand." Edward said. "Because by now quite a few people know we're back and it might get pretty interesting."

"Are you going to be the talk of the town now?"

"In certain circles." Edward sighed.

Luckily, the pizza arrived at our table and our focus was drawn to the meat and cheese covered dough. Edward gave me the first piece. I moaned in satisfaction, making Edward smile and serve himself his own slice.

"There is nothing quite like true Chicago deep dish."

"I can tell." I said.

"You have to have this pizza like once a week if not more when you're home…"

"Something like that." Edward said.

"I know I would." I replied.

Edward and I finished as much of the pizza as we could before getting a box to save the rest. We returned back to Edward's house, surprised to find it empty. After doing a little investigation we found out that everyone had gone out to enjoy themselves. Alice had dragged Jasper shopping before he dragged her to a museum. Rosalie and Emmett had gone for a walk in the park and Carlisle and Esme went to visit some old friends. We retreated to Edward's bedroom and collapsed on the bed. We were both so exhausted by everything that had happened that we almost instantly fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

It was early evening when I woke back up from my nap. Edward was gone, but his side was still warm so I knew he hadn't been gone long. I got up and tried to straighten my hair and clothes as much as I could. After stretching and finishing waking up, I made my way downstairs to find Edward. Not only did I find him, but I found the rest of his family. From the looks on their faces I knew they had already begun their discussion of the future. I could tell Edward had been running his hands through his hair almost constantly. When he saw me, Edward patted his lap signaling me to come over and sit with him.

"What have you decided so far?" I asked.

"We haven't decided anything really." Edward sighed. "We've only been discussing a few options."

"O." I replied quietly.

"I can't really see anything, there are too many decisions to be made. Even if we decide what we want, our plans are too far in the future…" Alice said.

"With Rosalie's pregnancy, we know we're going to have to stop. Probably soon." Edward said.

"Now, if possible." Emmett said.

"How much money do we each have?" Rosalie asked.

"Enough to keep us happy for the rest of our lives practically." Jasper said. "And that's if we don't go out on our own ventures."

"Then why don't you stop? It's like gambling. You always want to go one more because you think that you won't fall, but that's when you do." I said. "I don't want to see any of you in jail, but if you continue to rob banks then you're going to get caught and probably soon. The feds are close on your heals. We've seen that from the last job."

"But what are we to do if we aren't robbing banks? It's all we've known for the last few years…" Rosalie sighed. "I understand we have to stop, especially me, but I know I'll be missing that thrill, that satisfaction that comes with every job…"

"Couldn't the baby satisfy that?" I said. "I mean, each of you I'm sure has something you want to do. Rosalie, yours just isn't willing to wait for you to decide when you wanted to start a family. Couldn't these other options provide some satisfaction?"

"I could go into designing and working in fashion." Alice said.

"And I can teach." Jasper said.

"Emmett can open his own auto shop and I'll help Alice." Rosalie said.

"Hell, I'm sure you'll be able to model for me even after the baby." Alice muttered.

"I can return to medicine." Edward said, a slight bit of disbelief in his voice.

"I would be much more comfortable if all of you would stop as well. I don't want to hear about one of you getting hurt while I'm having my evening coffee." Esme sighed.

"What about the foundation though?" I asked.

"There are enough donors and we have enough saved up that the foundation will be fine." Carlisle said.

"But can't we do one more? Just for the hell of it?" Rosalie asked.

"Not with you pregnant." Emmett said.

"But…"

"Even if I have to tie you up, I will make sure you don't do anything that will endanger you or our child."

"O… kinky." Rosalie purred.

"So we all go our separate ways?" Edward asked.

"We'll all stay in contact, but Bella was right. The FBI is close on our trail and we do need to stay low. Luckily none of us were born Cullen… well except for Carlisle… so all of our background checks should be fine." Alice said.

"I have a friend who will help create a history so we'll be able to get hired." Jasper said.

"This was easier than I expected. If I didn't know better I would believe that you were all looking for a way out." Carlisle commented.

"It's crossed all of our minds." Edward said.

"I want us all to stay somewhat close though." Esme said. "We will always be a family, we're just expanding now."

"Plus we're going to have a wedding!" Alice exclaimed.

"In a few years…" I added.

"Alright, it's decided. I want everyone to find a home and settle down."

"Yes mom." Emmett sighed.

"You two especially." Esme said. "Rosalie, we should go shopping for the baby while we're in Chicago."

"Esme, we don't even know what we're having."

"I do!"

"No Alice, don't tell us." Rosalie hissed.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll keep her busy enough not to ruin in the surprise." Jasper said.

"Are we then going home already?" I asked.

"No, no, we'll vacation here, but then we'll head home to our respective homes." Carlisle said.

"Plus, everyone knows we're back anyway thanks to Tanya." Alice sighed.

"I can't believe you ran into that little bitch. We're here for less than one day and you get mixed up with the likes of her."

"We didn't get mixed up with the likes of her… we ran into her and Bella handled herself quite well." Edward grinned.

"I'm happy to hear it. Although you do realize that means everyone will know you're engaged and we'll be getting attention from family friends while we're hear." Esme said.

"I know. Bella and I will probably leave sooner than the rest of you so we can avoid it. I'm sure we'll be back to see the sights anyway." Edward said.

"Well, I'm in the mood for ice cream." Alice said.

"Let's go then darlin'." Jasper said.

"I'm tired." Rosalie complained. Emmett said nothing and just helped Rosalie from the couch.

"Are you too going back to your room?" Esme asked Edward and me.

"No, I think we'll stay out here for a bit. We might watch some TV or something."

"Alright, well goodnight then." Esme said. Carlisle nodded to the two of us before following his wife up the stairs.

"I'm happy you've decided to stop." I said. Edward picked up the remote for the TV and switched it on. He flipped through a few channels and continued to ignore me until he found a channel he liked.

"I'm reluctant to stop, but I will for you and my family." Edward sighed.

"For our family." I corrected.

"Our family…" Edward replied.


	19. Back to Hanover

**A/N:** I'm BACK! Ok, so there are a few reasons I haven't updated. First, last quarter was super hard because I was taking the rest of my bio classes and what not. Second, I had writer's block/laziness (terrible curse for any writer). Third, my computer's hard drive had to be completely erased. So, I have finally written a chapter, yes only 1. However, I'm not ending the story now. Like I've said before, no matter how long it takes me to update, I will update and I will finish this story. Actually, I like the new way I decided to take this story, and I'm hoping you will as well. So please, enjoy and review. I promise to have the next chapter up sooner than it took me to get this chapter up.

* * *

Edward and I returned to Hanover at the end of the week. We had spent the last few days enjoying being in Chicago, especially Edward since that really was home to him. We ran into a few more people from Edward's past, but none who posed a threat to Edward's alias. We did happen to come by a few more women who seemed to know Edward from his past. I would sit there and listen to them flirt and "remember the good old days". They would smile proudly at me, thinking there would be no way that Edward would stay with me after he remembered them. However, I always had the last laugh…

_Flashback_

"_Edward Masen! Is it really you?" A woman with long dark red hair gasped. She rushed over to Edward and wrapped him into a hug, effectively knocking his hand out of mine. She wasn't the first who had tried to pull this trick, and sadly I knew she wouldn't be the last._

"_Hello Danielle, how have you been?" Edward asked nicely after working his way out of her grasp. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me back into his side._

"_I've been good. We've missed you at all of the social events. Where have you been?"_

"_Here and there for the most part. I've been traveling a lot these last few years."_

"_Just as any young man should. Did you ever become a doctor?"_

"_Yes, I did, before I started traveling." Edward said. Danielle's smile widened and it didn't take a genius to know what she was thinking. "Danielle, may I introduce my Bella?"_

"_My Bella?" Danielle asked, her smile gone._

"_Yes, we're engaged." I smiled, showing off the ring that was sitting on my left finger. _

"_I'm sorry… but when did this happen?" Danielle asked. "Shouldn't there have been some sort of announcements in the newspaper? Who's your family, Bella? Where are you from?"_

"_Danielle, you should show a bit more respect, and probably joy for this type of announcement." Edward said, his voice hardening slightly._

"_Of course, I'm sorry." Danielle said quietly. _

"_Edward, I think we need to get going. Esme and Carlisle are expecting us soon." I said._

"_Of course. Danielle, it was good seeing you." Edward said._

"_Yes, it was nice meeting you." I added._

"_You too…" Danielle said. I made sure to wave at her with my left hand, showing off my ring one more time._

"_Are you going to do that every time?" Edward asked as soon as we were far enough away._

"_Are you going to have women from you past fawning over you everywhere we go?" I replied._

"_Touché." Edward replied. _

_End flashback_

Rosalie and Alice had also taken to announcing to everyone they met that the Edward Masen was engaged to someone no one knew and who as better than the "gold-digging sluts who once tried to get a hold of him". It seemed that the end of the week was spent receiving congratulations from people we would run into on the streets or those few courageous people who would come by Edward's house. Luckily, Edward rarely left me alone and I rarely left his side so we were always together when these visitors (mostly women) would come by.

I had never been happier to leave a place as I was at the end of the week. I was tired of Edward's past trying to snub me and just wanted to relax for a bit. As soon as we were on the plane back to Hanover, I had the ring hanging off a chain around my neck. While I didn't mind wearing Edward's ring in public back in Chicago, I didn't want to worry about wearing it as much when I went to classes and what not. I haven't been the best when it comes to keeping track of rings in the past and I didn't want to lose my engagement ring. Edward didn't seem to mind considering I promised to wear it whenever he asked and I would work on not losing it so I could wear it after we were married all the time.

I slept most of the trip back to our house in Hanover, but Edward made sure to wake me up as soon as we got home. He ignored our bags in the trunk and proceeded to come up behind me and carry me into our house. The surprise of being lifted into his arms woke me up partially, but I quickly settled back into a light sleep using his shoulder as my pillow. Unfortunately, Edward wouldn't let me sleep long. As soon as he had placed me on our bed he had crawled on top of me and was slowly waking me up with a long, sensual kiss.

I whimpered when his lips left mine, yearning for the contact once more. Edward's chuckle rolled through his chest, but he didn't return his lips to mine, instead he kissed my eyes, then my nose, and then kissed a trail down my neck to my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair as his pushed their way under my shirt. His hands kept sliding up my body till I had to raise my hands up so he could take it off.

Edward immediately returned to sucking, kissing, and nibbling on the skin he had just uncovered. While he was busy indulging on my skin, I worked on his own shirt. I nearly tore the buttons out of their holes as I rushed to get the damn blue shirt off. I was annoyed to find an undershirt, but luckily, that was easily thrown off. My hands roamed the vast expansion of Edward's muscular back as he slowly started climbing down my body. The stubble on his cheeks and chin tickled my stomach as he reached the top of yoga pants.

Edward looked up at me briefly with a sly grin on his face before lifting my butt off the bed just enough to slide the pants off. He skipped over my yearning pussy and licked the freshly exposed skin of my thigh, knee and calf before licking up the other leg. Finally he kissed my soaking wet pussy. He nuzzled it slightly before attacking it with a vigor I was not expecting but completely welcoming to. His tongue dove into my pussy as he started sucking my juices. As he came up for a breath he nuzzled my sensitive bud, sending toe curling shivers throughout my body. He returned to my pussy, but this time he added two fingers. He cried out at the entry and tangled my hands into his hair. He used his free hand to hold me down as I tried to hump his face. Within seconds I was screaming as my orgasm washed over me. Edward continued to lick me dry as I came off of my orgasm.

I was still panting and recovering from the first mind-blowing orgasm when Edward climbed back over me and positioned himself at my entrance. He captured my lips as he pushed inside me. While we had had sex in Chicago, it wasn't nearly as often as I would have liked (or appreciated), but Edward was quickly making up for that. After I had gotten used to him once again, he pulled out so just his head was inside me, and then pushed back in. I broke our kiss as Edward continued his slow, torturous pace. I nestled my head in his shoulder and Edward started suckling on the skin behind my ear. I moaned out as the sensation of him sucking and thrusting in and out of completely overtook my brain. I barely processed the fact one of his hands came up to kneed and flick my breast. I held on for a few more thrusts, but I could feel my second orgasm coming. My toes started curling, my walls started tightening, and Edward started thrusting faster.

"Let it go baby, cum for me…" Edward whispered in my ear. He then blew over the wet skin he had just been suckling and the orgasm completely took over me. I clenched my eyes close and my mouth fell over as I screamed out my orgasm. My walls tightened around Edward's dick and in a few more hard thrusts, Edward was coming in me as well. I slowly came down off the high as Edward squirted thick hot ropes of sperm into me.

We stayed where we were, Edward nested within my legs and my arms wrapped around him, for what seemed like forever. I was perfectly happy staying under him; I felt protected and loved. Eventually Edward pulled out of me and rolled us over so I was halfway on him. We stayed there until we realized it was a bit cooler at night and the blankets would be needed.

"We stick." Edward laughed as we pulled apart, our skin breaking apart from its own sticky embrace. I chuckled back before deciding to take a shower before falling asleep. Flying and sex without a shower… I don't even want to think of how I would feel in the morning.

I hopped into the shower and quickly washed off the dirt, grime, and sweat from the day. I knew Edward would complain if I returned to bed with clothes on (even if they were his), so I dried my hair off before returning to bed. He was sitting up reading a book, but opened up his arm so I could slide in next to him. Falling asleep with a light on had never bothered me, so Edward continued to read as I was finally able to fall back to sleep.

oOoOoOo

The early start program started a few weeks after returning to Hanover and I found most of my free time was spent reading books for my class, planning a wedding that still was a ways away, and deal with some of Rosalie's pregnancy mood swings. Of course there was also Edward's insatiable appetite for Sex, but luckily I didn't mind working some sex breaks into my studying.

Edward had started to apply to some of the hospitals in the area, and with Carlisle's help had found a research job in one close by. We knew this would mean even less time for us to be together, but luckily, we also knew that the hours probably wouldn't be as demanding as if Edward was on call all of the time.

After my first round of finals, I finally found time for me to relax and spend time with Edward, and our friends when they were in town. The first night the Cullen family was together, was spent having pizza, beers, and hot wings, and watching some action movie the boys had picked out. Rosalie had tried the "I'm pregnant and get to pick the movie", but Edward and Jasper didn't fall for it as much as Emmett did. Luckily, we forced the boys to watch one of our movies right after theirs was done.

The next day, the boys were going to a paintball shooting range for most of the morning and afternoon. They had told us they would be gone before any of us woke up and wouldn't be back till later. Edward wasn't lying either. He kissed me quickly, making sure I woke up just enough to know he was leaving, before walking out our bedroom and eventually out of the house. When I woke up I found out Emmett had done about the same, although Alice had woken up early as well so she and Jasper could go at it once more before he left.

We cooked a light breakfast before deciding upon our plan of attack for the day. We decided that since the boys were out and having fun, we would have a relaxing day and pamper ourselves. Alice had already called and made an appointment at a local spa for a Swedish massage, facials, then a mani/pedi. She even surprised us by telling us Esme had flown in the previous night and would be joining us at the spa. Edward texted me quickly while I was on the way to the spa to gloat that he had beat Emmett during the first game.

The morning at the spa was heavenly, to say the least. My masseuse found every knot and hard muscle in my body and worked out so I felt like jellp walking out of her room. As if I couldn't get more relaxed, my facial almost put me to sleep. Thank god I wasn't with Alice at the time because I knew she would be talking about the wedding or Jasper or anything else her mind ran on to.

I joined back up with everyone after my facial for the manicure and pedicure. We each settled into our chairs, went over the pleasantries of how wonderful the day had been so far. Esme then started questioning Rose on how she was feeling and how her last doctor's appointment was. Then her attention turned to me and the wedding details I had decided thus far.

"Have you found a venue yet?" Esme asked.

"No since we haven't completely decided on a date. Considering I don't want my family to know, I was thinking about maybe having it back in Chicago." I said.

"To rub it in all those rich bitches' faces?" Rosalie asked.

"To be close to Edward's home more." I replied. "Although that is a perk to having it in Chicago."

"Have you found a dress yet? Or at least a style?"

"I would like something plain, I think. I was also looking at something like a mermaid possibly, but I think we'll need to get together again to find the dress." I said.

"Of course!" Esme smiled. Possibly after Rose has had the baby so we can figure out brides' maid dresses at the same time. Heaven knows when we'll be able to get together again since everyone seems so busy…"

"Very true, isn't that right Alice?" I asked. I looked over at Alice, but lost my smile when I noticed her eyebrows were knitted with confusion.

"Alice?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"No… no, no, no!" Alice started screaming. She jumped up from the station where she was getting her nails painted and ran outside.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at Rose and Esme.

"I'll go check on her." Esme said.

Esme rose from her seat and walked outside to where Alice had run off to. Rosalie and I watched the doorway for Alice and Esme to come back, but minutes soon ticked by. We were almost done when Alice had run off, and our stylists finished before she even returned. We tipped the women before leaving the spa, but stopped when we heard the girls at the front desk whispering and pointing to a TV. Rosalie and I looked up and nearly fell where we stood…


	20. Consequences

**A/N-** How's this for updating faster? I want to post the chapters as I write them, so I'm sorry that right now I will not be sending out "sneak peaks" to those who review. Please keep reviewing though!

Just a heads up, I don't have experience in law. I'm a bio major and haven't even been on any jury during Jury Duty. So my legal facts might be off and I'm sorry now if they are. I'm trying to do some research, but researching facts for this story is not currently my first priority.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter and leave me some love in the form of a review!

* * *

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and I sat in the courthouse as we waited for the bailiff to bring in Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. We were in the front row, just behind where they would be, in hopes of supporting them through whatever the law was going to do with them. We were all dressed in dark colored dresses that Alice had designed and quickly sewn for us. Even in the hardest times, the little fairy was designing. She told us this would give her the most publicity ever, but we knew that designing was just giving her an escape while Jasper sat in jail. A tear came to my eye as I remember seeing the report on the TV…

_Flashback_

_We tipped the nail stylists before leaving the spa, but stopped when we heard the girls at the front desk whispering and pointing to a TV. Rosalie and I looked up and nearly fell where we stood. There on the TV was footage of Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walking out of a bank with their hands behind their backs and their heads hung in shame. A few cops were trying to push the cameras away as the three were shoved into the backs of a few police cars._

"_Can you believe it? They finally caught them." One of the girls said._

"_About damn time. I mean, how many banks have they robbed?" The other girl said._

"_Who cares, did you see them? They were hot. I wouldn't mind them robbing this place and holding me hostage." The girl sighed._

_I could see the glint of anger in Rose's eyes, but shoved her out of the building before she could do anything. Esme was just pulling up as we walked out. Alice was in the backseat balling and screaming that she should have known that this would have happened. Rosalie got in the back with her, holding her and rubbing her back. I got into the front with Esme and we all returned to my house. Carlisle had called Esme and told her he was taking the first plane to Hanover._

_When we reached my house there were a two black cars sitting in the front, which I immediately recognized as Agent Black's and his posse. As soon as we parked, the agents were out of their cars and walking over to us. _

"_Rosalie, Alice, get into the house. Bella and I will deal with the agents." Esme instructed. Rosalie nodded and led Alice to the back door and into the house._

"_Excuse me, we need to talk to them." Agent Black said._

"_My one daughter is incredibly distraught and my other one is pregnant. For now, you will be talking to Isabella and I." Esme said. _

"_Daughters? I wasn't aware you were related to each other." Agent Black replied._

"_These girls are family and thus are my daughters." Esme replied. "Now, your questions?"_

"_May we go inside?"_

"_No." Esme said._

"_We're drawing a crowd out here." Agent Black said._

"_Were you planning on saying or doing something that you wouldn't want the public shouldn't witness?" Esme asked._

"_I was more worried about the information you hold ruining your reputation." Agent Black replied._

"_We can answer your questions here." I said._

"_Fine, where were the four of you today at approximately 12:04 PM?" Agent Black asked._

"_At the spa, taking a day to relax." I replied. "It was a present to ourselves."_

"_Are you wondering if we were connected to the robbery that took place today?" Esme asked. "Obviously we could not have been a part of it because first, we were at the spa; and second, you would have us in custody if we were there."_

"_We are aware that the Cullens like to use disguises so we have to cover all bases." Agent Black said flatly. "Where is your husband Carlisle?"_

"_He is on a plane here. If you would like to see the texts, you're more than welcome to. Oh, that's it isn't it! You know we couldn't have been a part of the robbery, but you're hoping to find evidence we were a part of planning it." Esme said. "In that case, please come in and search the house."_

"_I will need your cell phones as well."_

"_But of course! Bella, give him yours. I'll go get Alice and Rosalie so you can search the house and get their phones as well." Esme said._

"_Um, ok." I tossed my phone to Agent Black as Esme ran inside to bring Alice and Rosalie back out. Agent Black alternated looking up at me and down on my phone. I assumed he was looking for any messages that held information on Edward and the others. Luckily, when I had thought that Edward was ending his career, I had trashed the first phone he had given me._

"_Agent Black, here are our other phones." Esme said. "You're welcome to go through the house now as well."_

_Agent Black nodded and a few men standing behind him walked into the house. I walked over to where Rosalie and Alice were leaning against the car. Alice had stopped crying, but was still visibly upset. I knew she wanted to say something, but with Agent Black still standing close to us, I knew she couldn't._

_End Flashback_

Carlisle had arrived while Agent Black and his team were still scouring the house. He handed over his phone just like everyone else. The FBI agents had taken my computer as well as Edward's and a few other cases out of the house. Eventually they announced they were done and let us re-enter the house. Agent Black had promised to "talk to us soon" but had never called. We did see him soon, when we started calling about Edward's case. Agent Black refused to say anything to us about the case, so we were only allowed to visit the boys during visitation hours. We were also always watched by at least two agents.

And here we were today… sitting for the first day of the trial. The courtroom was silent as the bailiff opened the doors and led Jasper, Emmett, and finally Edward into the room. They all looked at us briefly before standing in front of their seats and awaiting the judge's arrival. The sound of the artist's sketching and a few camera shutters going off filled the courtroom as everyone else waited silently.

"All rise for Judge Garrett." The bailiff called out. We all stood and the judge walked out and took his seat. He didn't spare the boys a glance, but instead looked at the paperwork before him.

"Good morning everyone. We are hear today for State vs the Masen..." Judge Garrett said. "I see hear that the men standing before me have entered a plea of guilty."

"For the most recent robbery, yes." Edward's lawyer said. Damion Eleazar was a friend of Carlisle's and had flown in to help with the case.

"Very well. Is that a blind plea?"

"Yes sir." The district attorney said.

"As for the other charges?" The judge asked.

"Not guilty." Eleazar said.

"Very well. We will be proceeding into the first phase of this trial which will be jury selection. After that we will be dealing with…"

As the judge droned on and on about the process of the case, I lost all interest and focused my eyes on the back of Edward's head. I wished he could turn around and talk to me, hold my hand, anything, but I knew that he had to focus on what the judge was saying. Alice took my hand in her own and I rested my head on Rosalie's shoulder. When the judge was done talking about the case, the judge decided to start the jury selection the next morning. Everyone stood as the judge left the room and eventually Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were led out.

Esme and Carlisle led us out of the courtroom and through the throng of reporters. There were people yelling at us from every direction and I had a headache within minutes of stepping outside. We decided to go get something to eat before heading back to the house. We had just sat down when I heard my name being called out. I turned around to find my mother with her new beau waving at me.

"Bella, is that your mother?" Esme asked.

"Um, ya." I replied. "I'll be right back. Get me an iced tea please?"

"Of course dear." Esme said.

I walked over to where my mother was standing. She immediately engulfed me in a hug and started cooing about how awful the situation was and how I never should have been allowed back to my father's house. Speaking of my father, he was flying out within a few days. He just needed to make sure everything was safe in Forks before leaving the station.

"Mom, this isn't Charlie's fault." I said.

"How could it not be? I could he not know you were running around with some criminal!"

"Because I didn't know Edward was one!" I lied.

"What?" Esme said. "Of course he is! He's been robbing banks for years."

"Not the same person." I muttered.

"How could it not be? They look exactly the same."

"Well everyone has dobblegangers." I huffed. "Why are you here anyway?"

"To bring you back to Florida. You can take a year off of school to relax and get away from this mess. Then you can go to school in Florida where you'll be close."

"That's definitely not going to happen, Mom." I replied.

"Why not? You liked Florida when you visited last time, didn't you?" Renee asked.

"I did, but that doesn't mean I want to live there. I mean you're just starting out life with Phil and I want to be here for Edward. I don't care what you think of him, but I love him." I said. "I love him, I love his family, and I am going to stay here."

"I thought you didn't believe in love." Renee said. I knew she was skeptical of my answer since I had spent quite a bit of my life resenting love and what had happened to my parent's relationship.

"People change, the way they think change, the way they feel change." I said quietly.

"He changed you?" Renee asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"When does your Charlie get here?" Renee asked.

"Um, I'm not sure." I said. "Either tomorrow or the next day. Why?"

"You will need someone to back you up if you're going to face your father after this mess." Renee said.

"Really? You're going to be taking my side?" I asked.

"If this young man has influenced you enough that you believe in love and feel it strongly towards him, then who am I to stop you? I know your father will try everything to get you back to Forks so I'll help you deal with him because even he should not stop you."

"Thanks Mom." I smiled.

"Now, why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Renee asked.

"Are you hungry? Why don't you join us?" I asked.

"That sounds like an excellent plan." Renee smiled.

I brought Renee and Phil back to the table, where Alice had already added two more seat and ordered Renee a Diet Coke and Phil a regular Coke. I introduced everyone and almost immediately Renee and Esme started on a mother-like conversation. Carlisle and Phil started to talk about baseball and Rosalie, Alice, and I just watched or made quiet comments ourselves.

oOoOoOo

Jury selections took almost two and a half days because quite a few people had decided that Edward and the others were guilty. There were also a number of people who thought that the boys were heroes and were on their side. It was nice to see the support and while I wished the jury could be filled with those people, I knew it had to be a fair trial. Eventually, the jury was selected and sworn in. The judge decided to start the case the next day and the court was once again dismissed.

Rosalie, Alice, and I left the group to go the visitation rooms so we could have some time with Edward and the others. As usual Agent Black and a few others were waiting for us in order to watch the visit. The girls and I took our seats and the boys were let in moments later. They had been changed back into their orange jumpsuits, which I heard Alice gasp at. Jasper immediately smiled, but we all stayed silent.

"How are you?" I asked quietly.

"Tired, but fine." Edward sighed.

"I'm so confused." I whined.

"I know and I'm sorry I've put you in this position. I hope one day you'll understand." Edward said.

"One day you'll have to help me." I replied. "What does Eleazar say about your chances on the not guilty plea?"

"He's quite confident in the case. Considering all the differences between us and the Cullen family, I don't see how we could lose."

"That's good…" I whispered.

"Hey, don't think about the negative. Yes, we'll be gone for some time due to the robbery, but we'll eventually be together. It's not like we killed anyone or robber twenty banks."

"I know, but I just wish we were together. I wish we didn't have this stupid Plexiglas between us. I wish we were getting married now."

"Sh… I know and I'm sorry I did what I did, but I figured if others could then we could."

"You'd think for having a medical degree, then you'd be smarter than that." I laughed sadly.

"You'd think." Edward said with a slight smile.

"One minute." One of the security guards called.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Edward smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'm not going to miss a day." I replied. Edward smiled back at me sadly. He stood up from his seat and allowed the security guard to usher him outside. Jasper and Emmett soon followed.

"You still don't think there's enough of a coincidence?" Agent Black asked me. Alice and Rosalie had walked out of the room ahead of me, but I could see them looking back.

"You still don't think I'll file harassment charges against you?" I replied. Agent Black sneered, but backed off and let me leave the room.

We had just rejoined Esme, Carlisle, Renee, and Phil when I heard my name being called down one of the halls. I turned around and knew that I would have a battle, no a war to fight if I was going to be coming back tomorrow for the first day of Edward's trial.

"Isabella Marie Swan, we're leaving on the next plane." Charlie growled as he stormed down the hallway.


	21. Testify

**A/N**- So there's been a bit of a break, but I've been running around like crazy for various things for a while. I have a week of down time right now so I'm hoping to get the story almost done if not completely done in this week or whenever I can find spare time after... Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_We had just rejoined Esme, Carlisle, Renee, and Phil when I heard my name being called down one of the halls. I turned around and knew that I would have a battle, no a war to fight if I was going to be coming back tomorrow for the first day of Edward's trial._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, we're leaving on the next plane." Charlie growled as he stormed down the hallway._

My brain went into overdrive trying to figure out a way to get out of this. I knew if Charlie was determined to get me back to Forks, then I would be in Forks tomorrow. I froze as I continued to watch Charlie approach me and I still had yet to figure out what to do.

"Isabella, did you hear me? We're leaving now!" Charlie growled.

"Charles, it has been quite some time, hasn't it?" Renee asked as she stepped out behind Carlisle and Rosalie.

"Renee? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked. Now he was the one stopped in his tracks.

"I'm here to support my daughter in her choices." Renee explained.

"Her choices? You mean you are actually allowing her to stand behind this delinquent? The criminal?" Charlie said.

"Yes. She loves him and thus is supporting him. Just like how I supported you when you went through the police academy and was never home. Just like how I stood by and let you go on all those fishing trips where God knows how much you drank up at that river…" Renee said.

"She still shouldn't be connected with this criminal. He robbed so many banks…" Charlie argued.

"Wait, are you saying Edward Masen, who is on trial, is Edward Cullen?" Renee asked.

"They're the same person! It was an alibi!" Charlie argued.

"Bella, honey, why don't you return home with Carlisle and the others. Phil and I will take your father out to dinner and explain to him everything that's going on. I think we should be able to talk some sense into him."

"Um… ok." I agreed.

Alice took my arm and turned me from my parents and Phil, who were exiting out the other side of the building. I was sure Renee could talk some sense into Charlie, partially because Charlie did harbor feelings towards her. I just hoped she could convince him to not drag me home and not make a scene. He really didn't need to support me, but I needed to stay here to support Edward.

oOoOoOo

Renee was not only able to convince Charlie to let me stay, but somehow convinced him to support me as well. Now both he and Renee sat behind me as I sat behind Edward. Charlie would only stay for a week since he wasn't planning on staying in the first place and needed to return to the station. Renee would be staying for most of the trial, but Phil would also have to leave early in order to get back to training.

Everyday I would come to the courthouse with the rest of the family and we would sit through endless questioning of various witnesses. Today was different. Today I stood outside the courtroom and waited to be called in as a witness. I was nervous, even though Eleazar had explained to me what was going to happen. He told me to answer the questions honestly and not to worry because he had a plan. Finally, the bailiff opened the door and called out my name. I followed him up to the witness stand and took the oath. Eleazar stood up first and prepared to start questioning me.

"Miss Swan, state your relationship with Mr. Edward Masen." Eleazar asked.

"We're engaged." I replied.

"Miss Swan, where is it you met Mr. Masen?" Eleazar asked.

"At a scholorship awards dinner in Seattle. I was an honoree of a scholarship that Mr. Masen's family hands out."

"You continued to talk to Mr. Masen?"

"Yes." I replied. "He visited me a few times in Forks, even formally introduced himself to my father."

"Is it true you've met an Edward Cullen?"

"Met? No. We exchanged a few words when he was locked up in my father's jail, but that was it. He escaped later that night."

"Did you notice a resemblance between Mr. Cullen and Mr. Masen?"

"Yes there is one, but I've never really thought about it. Mr. Cullen was rude and a pig when I met him in the jail. Edward has been anything but that. He's a true gentleman, one of the last of his kind."

"I would like to change the topic to the FBI agent in charge of the Cullen case. Jacob Black, have you met him?"

"Yes sir, multiple times."

"Is it true you visited him at his Seattle based office the day Emmett Cullen escaped?"

"I don't know if it was the same day, but it was around the same time I believe." I replied.

"So you didn't know about Emmett Cullen's escape?"

"Not until the night it happened when I was watching the news." I said.

"Now, Miss Swan, was there an altercation with Agent Black?"

"Altercation? No."

"Maybe altercation isn't the right word. We have a report the Mr. Black was harassing you and your father actually threatened to report him."

"Yes, Mr. Black was constantly flirting with me and became quite annoying. He then started pressuring me to accept his advances, but after my father's actions he stopped and did not bother me again. I actually did not see Mr. Black after I left Washington until his team went through my house."

"Do you believe Mr. Black was conducting his investigation or creating excuses to come see you?"

"I believe he was making excuses to come see me." I replied.

"Alright. Miss Swan, I would like to turn our attention to your recent time with Mr. Masen. You've been living with him since your move?"

"Yes, I have been."

"You went to Mr. Masen's home town of Chicago as well?"

"Yes I did."

"You met his friends and family?"

"Yes." I replied.

"He was with you the whole time?"

"Yes."

"When you returned, what was your life like?"

"We were pretty busy. I had school and Edward was working in the hospital again. We would always make time to see each other, but like I said we were busy."

"Was there any indication that Mr. Masen was planning the bank heist?"

"No."

"Where were you when the heist occurred?"

"I was at the spa with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme." I replied. "We were leaving when we saw it on the tv."

"And what happened when you returned home?"

"Agent Black and his team were there. They were rude, but we were cooperative and allowed them to take whatever they needed." I said.

"Thank you Miss Swan. No further questions." Eleazar said. He returned to his seat when the district attorney stood up.

"Miss Swan, you said you're engaged to Edward Masen. May I ask where your ring is?"

I unclasped the chain from around my neck and slid the ring off and into my hand. I slipped it on my ring finger and showed the attorney.

"What don't you wear it?"

"We live in a judgmental society. I'm 18 and just entering college. I wouldn't want to be judged based on the fact I'm engaged to someone almost a decade older than me. Plus, I was never thrilled with the idea of marriage, although Edward and his family have been changing my view on that."

"Thank you Miss Swan. So, you believe the visual resemblance and the fact Mr. Masen and Mr. Cullen share the same first name is purely coincidental?"

"Yes. Haven't you heard of dopplegangers?"

"I'm sorry?"

"People who look alike, twins who are perfect strangers. Plus, Edward is such a classic name. You know, I had four Mike's in one class? Four in a class of twenty three!"

"You say you believe Mr. Black was hard on you and constantly interviewing you because he was interested in you."

"Yes."

"Could you be making it up? Possibly looking for attention?"

"I can assure you I was not imagining his advances. In fact we had to threaten his career, and by we I mean my father and I. My father is the police chief of our town and while he loves me he would not threaten an FBI agent for no reason. Plus, until recently I would have thought he would have been happy to see me with Agent Black and not Edward, but that's over with now."

"Ok. Now Miss Swan, you spent a lot of time studying and going to school after returning from Chicago?"

"Yes sir. I had some early classes I took over the first part of summer."

"So there was time you were not with Mr. Masen."

"Quite a bit, yes."

"So Mr. Masen might have been planning this heist then?"

"I believe he was working at the hospital, but I trust my fiancée so I did not question him about every second of his day."

"Thank you Miss Swan, that is all." The district attorney said.

The judge dismissed me and I happily stepped down from the witness stand and found a seat next to Esme. Alice was called in next and her questions were similar to mine, but were focused more on Jasper. Considering I'm pretty sure she knew exactly what the attorneys were going to ask before they did, the questioning went smoothly. She also made sure to point out that there were only three from this last heist while the Cullen gang was six. She also reminded the jury no one had managed to capture the Cullen family while the three sitting before them were caught before they got very far. Alice's questioning ended that day of the trial. As usual the three of us went to see our men before we left the courthouse.

"Hey." I said softly as Edward sat down.

"How are you? You did so well on the stand and I must say you looked so sexy in your business suit with all that confidence pouring out of you."

"Too bad there's plexi-glass between us and guards listening to every word…" I replied. Edward growled quietly and glared at the guard standing closest to us.

"Any word on how much longer we have?"

"Depends on how much evidence we still have to go over. Hopefully for not very long."

"I miss you… the bed's so cold…" I whimpered.

"I know and I miss you too. This whole ordeal will be over soon, I promise."

"It seems like it's already been forever." I whispered.

"If that seems like forever, then we have eternity to spend together when this fiasco is done." Edward assured me. "Just remember how much I love you."

"I love you too." I said. A tear slipped from my eye and I swiped it away with my left hand.

"You kept the ring on?" Edward asked.

"I figured it's out in the open now, I might as well." I replied with a smile.

"I love you so much Bella." Edward said, his voice edged with pain.

"I love you too." I repeated.

"Time's up." The guard announced. Edward looked at me sadly, but still gave me a crooked smile, as he stood up to leave the visitation room. I met Alice and Rosalie outside and we all continued back to the house.

As soon as we got home I immediately went up to my room and curled up in bed. I could hear Alice and Esme in the kitchen and I assumed Rosalie was with Carlisle in the living room relaxing. Eventually Alice knocked on my door and brought me my dinner. I sat up and ate my dinner in bed, flipping through the channels and avoiding all the news channels that were talking about the case. From the brief seconds I've seen, they were all on the prosecution's side. I eventually fell asleep to some cooking show I ended up landing and actually staying on.

oOoOoOo

In the morning I showered and got ready for the day as usual. Alice had set out my outfit for court while I was in the shower and I assumed she had breakfast ready downstairs as well, or at least Esme did. I quickly changed into the prepared clothes and made my way downstairs. Everyone was down there and looked somber, the usual mood since the trial had begun. Alice pushed a bowl of cereal in front of me, but refused to look me in the eye.

I looked down at the cereal and noticed it was Alphabet cereal. I didn't even know we had alphabet cereal, or that they still made it. I was about to change it for some Honey Nut Cheerio's and bananas, but stopped when I noticed the center of the bowl spelled something out.

_I have a plan_


	22. Verdict

**A/N**- If you haven't noticed yet... yes this chapter is SUPER short. I know I'm probably going to be yelled at, but there's a reason! I will explain what the girls planned in a chapter or two... and this chapter is really to build the suspense. But... guess what... I've already written the next chapter. Which means the next update will be tomorrow or the next day (depending on what I'm feeling... and reviews typically make me happy which would make me update sooner).

* * *

The trial had seemed to go on forever. Luckily, today we would be hearing whether or not the jury believed that Edward and the others were guilty of the other bank robberies. Of course, after we find out the verdict, there was still the sentencing since they had pleaded guilty to the robbery where they were caught.

The courtroom stood as the judge entered the room. He looked over everyone and nodded as he sat down. When he was seated he read over whatever documents were in front of him. When he as done he looked up, once again looked over the court room, and addressed the jury.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have, Your Honor." The foreperson said. They handed a piece of paper to the bailiff, who transferred it to the judge.

"This is the verdict that has been unanimously reached amongst the jurors?"

"It is, Your Honor."

"You may render your verdict then."

I held my breath and barely waited till they announced their verdict. I ignored the blah blah blah vs blah blah blah… "We the jury find the defendants not guilty of all bank robberies except those they have confessed to."

Alice sat smugly next to me, while Rosalie and I let out cheerful whoops and tears sprang to the corners of our eyes. The boys were talking excitedly amongst one another and thanking Eleazar. When they finally turned around I jumped into Edward's arms, although it was slightly awkward considering we were still separated by the waist high wall.

"You know I'm thankful for what you did?" Edward whispered into my hair.

"I was only protecting my family." I said.

"Right, but it was incredibly stupid and dangerous." Edward growled.

"Well, if you're so upset about it then you can punish me when you get out."

"You bet your ass you'll have a punishment coming… followed by sweet loving as a thank you." Edward said. He pulled back slightly, only to ram his lips onto my own. I could hear cameras going off next to us, but could care less at the moment.


	23. Reunited

**A/N**- I know it's not the longest chapter again, but it is longer than the last. And like I promised, I've updated early thanks to all of the reviews. Now, the next chapter isn't done yet, but I'm hoping to finish it by tonight. I'm moving and starting a new job at the end of this week so I'm going to try and have this story done by then. I think there will only e 2 chapters left... 3 if I find something I really really want to put in, but I doubt it. So enjoy!

I waited in the Ashton Martin for Edward to walk out of the jail. Rosalie was sitting on the hood of Emmett's jeep with their six year old son playing on her phone. Alice leaned next to me on the Ashton, but her yellow Porsche sat right behind us. Little did Jasper know, Alice had bought him a brand new motorcycle that was waiting for them at home. Esme and Carlisle were back at my house as well, preparing a full dinner of all of the boy's favorites.

Ok, boy was the wrong word for them, men… they were definitely men.

The gates of the jail opened and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all waked out. They were in the suits that they had worn the last day of court, which still fit incredibly well. I didn't fight the fact that I let my eyes rake over Edward's body.

Alice raced over to Jasper first, jumping in his arms and throwing him back a bit. I followed behind her. While I didn't jump into Edward's arms, we did greet each other with a long passionate kiss. I didn't even realize Emmett was meeting his son for the first time without any barriers. When Edward and I finally broke apart, Ethan was jumping into his father's arms for the first time. Tears immediately welled up in Emmett's eyes as he held his son close to him. He then pulled Rosalie into his side and kissed her sweetly.

"So… what's for dinner? I'm sick of eating all this meatloaf crap they try to pass as food here." Emmett said after her regained his composure.

"Esme and Carlisle are cooking back home." Alice said.

"Home… I've missed that idea so much." Edward sighed.

"Well, why don't we get going? Esme and Carlisle are probably wondering where we are." I said.

Everyone agreed and we all walked back over to our cars. I drove off of the lot since we needed to get Edward's license renewed, but I quickly pulled over into the closest gas station. I got out and handed the keys to Edward. We kissed quickly behind the car before switching seats. He loosened his tie as well as he got into the driver's side. As the car purred to life, Edward's cocky grin slowly grew. I ran my hand up and down his thigh as he pulled the car out onto the main road.

"God I've missed driving." Edward moaned.

"Just driving?" I asked.

"And you." Edward laughed. He covered my hand with his own and grinned at me.

"I'm sure there are other things you missed as well."

"There are. I plan on greeting each of them as soon as possible." Edward smiled.

"Hm… there's something I missed as well." I whispered.

"And what's that?" Edward asked.

I just smiled up at Edward and moved my hand from under his. Instead of retracting my hand I moved it up his leg to the top of his pants. I quickly opened his pants and slid my hand down until I was cupping his member in my palm. At the first tough Edward let out a small but long groan and I felt the car jerk slightly, but he quickly regained whatever control he could. He was quickly growing thicker and harder in my palm and I pulled him out of his clothed confines. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over. I licked my lips before taking him into my mouth. Now the car jerked harder, probably into the next lane, but once again Edward righted the car. I started bobbing slowly, wrapping and rolling my tongue up and down his cock as I did so. I used the hand that was still in his boxers to play with his balls. I felt Edward's balls clench and knew this wasn't going to be a long blowjob. I quickly increased my pace and Edward groaned as he came. I swallowed everything he gave and kissed the soft tip before tucking him back in.

"He missed you too." Edward said, still slightly out of breath.

"Yes, well I want a more in depth meeting with him later tonight." I said.

"Don't worry, I don't think he'll be leaving you anytime soon." Edward promised. I just smiled and slid my seat belt back on. Edward took my hand in his and held it for the rest of the ride home…

oOoOoOo

"Get some lovin' in the car there bro?" Emmett asked as he got out of the jeep.

"Emmett, you have an impressionable son you have to remember about." Rosalie chastised. She held Ethan's hand in hers, although he was still intent on whatever game he was playing.

"I didn't say anything wrong…" Emmett whined. "Anyways, we all know its true considering how badly Edward here was driving. It's either that or it's a good thing they took your license away."

"You're just jealous." Edward shot back.

"You boys haven't changed at all." Esme laughed. We all finally turned and were surprised to see her and Carlisle standing at the garage door.

"Grandma Esme!" Ethan said, finally looking up from his game. He ran over and gave Esme a hug, as well as Carlisle.

"Why don't you go wash up for dinner, Ethan?" Esme said.

"Ok." The little boy ran inside as Esme and Carlisle greeted us.

"How are you three? They didn't feed you at all! Look how skinny you all are!" Esme sighed. "Come inside, I've made sure to cook all of your favorites."

"You must have bought out the store if you cooked all of Emmett's favorites." Jasper joked.

"Shut up asshole!" Emmett muttered.

"Emmett, you're really do have to work on your language, all of you will." Rosalie said.

Esme really did cook a banquet. The entire dining room table was filled with food and the kitchen had even more. Emmett tried going straight for the dessert, but Esme quickly stopped him and had him sitting back down next to his son. Both Emmett and Ethan were piling food and their plates, and as soon as Emmett realized Ethan was just like him, a bear of a smile graced his face and there was even a little bit of chest puffing.

Dinner was quiet for the most part. No one wanted to ask how prison had been and the three newly freed prisoners were digging in to all the food that was in front of them. They barely took a break before diving right into the dessert Esme had waiting for them in the kitchen. When they were finally full, and Ethan had been put to bed, everyone reconvened in the living room.

"So I think there's one thing that needs to be answered first." Edward said. "What exactly did you do to create a copy cat robbery? And I want all of the details, I don't want anything left out."

"Alice is the one who came up with the idea…" I began.


	24. All Is Revealed

**A/N**- Hey everyone! I know, I've been MIA for a while, but life's been busy with a lot of changes. I'm officially done with school (for the time being at least), started a career, and moved across the country. It's been a lot of fun, just busy. And in all honesty, my focus has been everywhere except on this story. So I'm very sorry for those of you who have been waiting so patiently for me to update. I'm writing the epilogue right after this gets posted and will either post it later today or sometime tomorrow.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I looked down at the cereal and noticed it was Alphabet cereal. I didn't even know we had alphabet cereal, or that they still made it. I was about to change it for some Honey Nut Cheerio's and bananas, but stopped when I noticed the center of the bowl spelled something out._

I have a plan

_I looked up at Alice, but knew better than to ask out loud. We all knew the feds were watching us and probably had the house bugged. I'm guessing Alice wouldn't even write it on the computer or on a piece of paper in fear of it being found. _

"_So, I figured we'd go shopping today. I have an idea for a new collection and I need some new fabrics and I want to walk around some stores anyway."_

"_Sounds good to me." Rosalie said. "I'll need to start buying some maternity clothing soon anyway."_

"_You aren't going to show for a month or so." Alice said. "But we can get some anyway."_

"_Are you going to be coming with us Esme?" I asked._

"_I don't see why not. Carlisle has some business calls to make since we've been gone so long. I would be bored here anyway."_

"_Great, it's a girl's day then." Alice cheered. "Now everyone, finish your breakfast so we can get a start on the day!"_

"_Whatchya working on Rose?" I asked Rosalie as I ate the evidence of Alice's plan._

"_A crossword…" Rosalie muttered. I watched as she finished another few words before she started highlighting a few lines. "Can you help me with this one?" Rosalie slide the crossword over to me and I looked at the words she had highlighted. I nodded slightly, but frowned and told her I didn't know._

"_Why don't I take a look at it?" Esme said. She took the torn piece of newspaper and started reading it. As she looked down to "read" the puzzle I noticed she was letting her hand drop to the open flame on the stove. The paper lit up and Esme dropped it completely into the fire. "I can't believe I did that!"_

"_It's alright, Esme, I was done except for that one word anyway."_

"_If it bugs you we can just pick up another while we're out." Esme said._

_oOoOoOo_

"_Alright, so we know the plan?" Alice said. I took a deep breath, but nodded that I was ready. "Here we go."_

_We stepped out of the black van that was parked in an alley to the side of the bank. We had our hats pulled down over our faces and our guns hidden in purses or pockets. Luckily, the media was used to part of the Cullen gang being women so we didn't need to emulate the boys exactly. It would have been interesting to see Rosalie try to dress up like Emmett though. However, we knew we still needed one male figure and since Carlisle was gone one of us was going to be needed to dress up. I volunteered, having a tomboy past and all I found it appropriate. Alice found the right clothes and with her amazing skill with make up, I was transformed into a boy for the heist._

_Rosalie walked in first, Esme and I followed a minute later, and Alice would come in last. Alice was in charge of starting the robbery, and then Esme and I would join her. Rosalie was to remain hidden within the other patrons and only make herself known if something goes wrong. We all knew Emmett would be beyond mad when he found out Rosalie was participating while pregnant so we wanted to make it as least stressing as possible._

_Esme and I stood in line for the teller patiently. I looked around the bank from time to time, but never really looked out the door. I knew Alice was coming in soon and as soon as she did all hell would break loose._

_We took a few steps forward. Rosalie was sitting off to the side talking to one of the employees about opening a new account and college savings for her unborn child._

_We moved forward again…_

_I heard the door creek open and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I knew Alice was coming in and my hand went to my bag. _

"_Good afternoon everyone. If you would be so kind as to gather at the back corner of the bank, I would be much obliged." Alice yelled. Esme and I pulled our guns from their hiding spots and helped Alice herd everyone into the desired corner._

_Instantly, there were a few screams and some gasps, but everyone did as they were told. Well, except for one bank teller. Alice pointed her gun at him, and his hands went up._

"_We have exactly two minutes. Any longer and we're done." Alice hissed._

"_Let's get going then, shall we?" I said. Esme and I ran over to one employee and pulled him over to the safe. He quickly opened the safe and we emptied out a small percentage of what was in there. We wanted to show that the Cullen gang was still out there and not rotting away in some jail._

_As soon as Esme's oversized purse was full, Esme and I ran back outside, thanking the employee on the way. Alice backed out of the bank with us, still pointing the gun at everyone. We were able to run around the corner, ditch our outer clothing, and get to our car before the cops even arrived on the scene. I wiped all the male make up off my face and quickly put on my normal feminine make drove up the street, but were stopped by a police officer blocking the road._

"_I'm sorry ladies, but the road is closed right now." The Officer said._

"_But officer, one of my daughters is in that bank." Esme said._

"_Ma'am, I'm sorry but the road is closed." The officer repeated._

"_Sir, please understand I have to get to her! She's pregnant with my first grandchild. Oh, her husband will be so mad about this. He's so overprotective of her, more so now that she's announced her pregnancy. I knew he should have come down here with her!"_

"_Momma!" Rosalie called. She dashed through some of the cars and ran over to us. Esme got out of the car and engulfed Rosalie into a hug._

"_I'm sorry for this fit officer." Esme said as she helped Rosalie into the car._

"_Not a problem, ma'am." The officer replied. When Esme was back into the car, the officer helped us turn around and pointed us off in the right direction._

"_So, just wondering, how much did we come away with?"_

"_Couple grand or so." I replied. _

"_Probably more?" Esme added._

"_So Alice, does it work?" Rosalie asked._

"_There will be questions as to where the guys are, but yes. We made it look like the Cullen gang is still going strong so that's going to help the guys."_

"_Will anyone recognize us? Remember, Officer Black now knows us all pretty well."_

"_No, it's amazing what make-up can do." Alice smiled._

"_So Alice, it sounds as though Jasper's wearing off on you." Esme said._

"_Shut up, Esme." Alice growled._

"_Yes Alice. Much obliged? Really?" Rosalie laughed._

"_Will you two stop?" Alice said. "Yes, I said 'Much Obliged', I don't see any issue with it."_

"_There's no problem with it." Esme said. "It's just cute."_

"_Jasper woud be proud…" Rosalie said._

"_So… what now?" I asked, pulling the subject away from Alice's new phrase._

"_We'll split up the money and deposit it slowly over the next few months. Carlisle will also get some to deposit. That way no one person will depositing everything and raising a red flag. We'll also keep some in cash and spend it!" Alice said._

"_Wait… we have to go through another shopping trip?" I asked._

"_This isn't a normal shopping trip." Esme smiled._

"_This is a shopping marathon." Rosalie said. "Alice, part of this money better be going to getting baby stuff!"_

"_First trip!" Alice replied with a giggle._

_oOoOoOo_

_The house was filled with various baby items in all different colors as well as new clothes for us. Alice was complaining about how small the closets in my house were, but I happily ignored her since there was no way she was touching any of Edward's things._

_We had each gotten new court outfits and were sitting in our normal spots in the courtroom when they brought all the guys in. Emmett was scowling at us, but Jasper was beaming. Edward looked conflicted, both happy we helped, but probably mad that I had been so deeply involved. The courtroom was all abuzz with chatter about the robbery and we couldn't wait to hear what the prosecution was going to say. As I glanced over to their table I noticed how they were whispering and looking bit scared. Behind them sat Officer Black and he was scowling. He glanced over to where we were sitting and I couldn't help but smile and wave at him. His scowl just deepened. I laughed and turned to talk to Carlisle before the judge entered…_


	25. Families Reunited

**A/N**- So this is it, the final epilogue. Thank you to everyone who stuck with the story this whole time (and all my months of not writing). I really do appreciate your support and especially your reviews!

I'm sad to say this is my last story. I have too much happening in life and my focus is on other topics. I will be continuing to write, but probably just on some blogs and for work.

Thanks again and enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

Carlisle was able to help Edward get a job in research medicine after his stint in jail. They had a friend of theirs doctor up some documents so Edward's jail time was magically transformed into volunteer work in South America. I was never quite sure how it worked considering the trial was all over the new channels, but Edward was given his job and we were happy. I continued my job as a substitute teacher in a local high school, but about a year after Edward's release I was offered a temporary position as one of the English teachers had become pregnant and was taking the year off. That year turned into two and the school approached me to see if I wanted to take the spot permanently. Unfortunately, I had to decline as I too had become pregnant.

Edward was thrilled with the development and immediately started putting money aside for college savings and anything else the baby would need. He even started "baby-proofing" the house even though we weren't due for months. It was funny originally watching him worry about every little thing I did, but eventually he started to get on my nerves and I got him to calm down a little bit.

Baby Renesmee was born a week early, but healthy and with quite the pair of lungs on her. She was instantly a daddy's girl, always falling asleep on Edward's chest or in his arms. I would usually just sit there or eventually move so I could rest my head on his shoulders and watch him. Even though I wanted to just use some of Rosalie's old baby items, Edward was having none of it and bought all of our own stuff.

In the end, that turned out to be a good decision because Rosalie announced she was pregnant again just after Renesmee was born. Of course, this didn't bode well with Alice originally because she too announced she was pregnant and Rosalie and stolen some of her limelight. They both got over it and started planning joint baby showers and births (Alice was convinced the babies would be born almost at the same exact time).

Eventually, Rosalie and Emmett had a baby girl that Emmett could spoil while he chased all the boys away from her. Alice and Jasper had a son. Jasper was already planning on taking him to civil war reenactments and different history museums. Edward and I had another daughter and we couldn't be happier.

By the time the kids were in high school, our families had all moved back to Chicago to be close to one another. There was some talk about where we had all been and the trial, but no one ever dared to actually bring it up to Edward or I. Tanya didn't make any appearances and as far as we knew she had married some oil tycoon and moved away.

Esme and Carlisle were the last to join us in Chicago as they had decided to spend their money on a world tour. We didn't see them for nearly a year, although there were constant emails and pictures being sent back and forth.

Once we were back together our families were always together. There was barely a day that went by that we all didn't get together for dinner or something. There was always talk about the "good ole days" and what we could have done had the boys not gotten caught, but we were all happy with where we were in life. We had the love of our families and our children and none of us could have been happier.


	26. AN Goodbye and Thank you

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**

I have not been active on FF for over a year, if not almost 2 years now. While I enjoyed writing my stories and have enjoyed most of the feedback, my life has just moved on. I still write, as I now have a minor in Professional Writing for Business Communications, aka I write proposals, emails, etc... I'm happy where I am in life as I'm getting so many opportunities most people could only dream of and so I'm not too bummed about leaving FF. I won't delete my stories, nor my profile, as I've received plenty of messages and reviews from people expressing how much they enjoy my stories.

Yes, I do know that my stories could be edited by a Beta, and, as a recent reviewer suggested, taken down and redone. This is not going to happen, as I have no dreams of grandeur for these stories. I wrote them for fun when I was in high school and some in college. That was before Beta's became the thing to have, hence the reason none of my stories have been beta'd (crazy isn't it... but true). Also, in some of my stories, I stopped for months at a time and then picked them back up because of you, the reviewers. So if you find mistakes, plot holes, or whatever you don't like, suck it up and either move past it or stop reading. I've done the same thing to many stories on this website and many books in real life.

So for those of you who enjoy my stories, I'll leave them here for you to continue to enjoy. I doubt I'll post anything again on this site, but again, that could change when life slows down and inspiration strikes again (which I doubt). I had a lot of fun when I was posting and creating these stories.

Thank you,

SW


End file.
